Night On The Town
by Dragonling743
Summary: AU Professor Myka Bering spent he night with a stranger. What happens when fate takes a swing at her through her new student Helena? My summaries suck FYI. #FemslashOTP
1. Smokey Bars and Boring Books

**A/N: **This is for a friend of mine, thank you all for being patient while other things go on hold. I promise, you will get to see the endings.

AU B&W Femslash, NC-17

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing, not the idea, not the characters.

They say beauty is in the eye of the beholder, well I'm sure if I could remember who said it I would give him a piece of my mind, because some beauties are gorgeous no matter who is looking.

I am not one of those beauties, I'm just a lonely History professor at the local college sitting in this silly bar full of drunk students wishing I could drown myself in vodka tonics.

The week before classes start again never disappoints. The party was in full swing around me. I'm sure I looked out of place with my button down blouse, dress pants, and a book the size of a small platter opened up next to my drink. It was research for part of yet another paper that no one would read, but I still had to write so I could continue to explore whatever regions of the sordid past I wished.

I set my drink down with a sigh and got back to work. Work which was quickly interrupted by someone sliding into the booth beside me.

"You wouldn't have a lighter on you?" Her sultry voice cut through the din to tease at my ear.

I looked down to find one of the newer foreign exchange students draped across my arm. Her ebon hair shining even in the dim light, a black halter top, form fitting jeans, and espresso eyes that could have lit a forest on fire. It took me a full minute to realize that she had asked a question.

"Uh, yeah, I'm sure I do..." I offered her one of the matches in my pocket, I don't even remember how they got there. That was it, I'm sure.

"Thanks love." She sighs, leaning back on the soft cushion and takes a short pull on her cigarette.

I nodded and went back to my book. We sat that way for a long time, me reading, her smoking. It didn't take long to notice the discontent she exuded. I glanced at her again, really taking time to look at her.

Her eyes had the tiniest of laugh lines, worry and sorrow etched on her forehead and cheeks in something deeper than wrinkles, settled in her very carriage. Her dark eyes taking in the scene had an anger, a brittle pain that spoke to my own broken heart.

* * *

"_Hey honey meet me for lunch?-S" My phone buzzed across the table, startling me out of my reverie._

"_Not now Sam maybe later big paper-M" I sent back quickly immersing myself back into the depths of greek literature._

_I spent hours digging through old texts, terrible translations, and one really good source book looking for the clincher for my final research paper for the year. I had just slung the manuscript into a manilla envelope to send it to the school board for processing when my phone went off again. Sam was actually calling this time._

"_Sam, I told you I'm busy." I inform him._

"_I'm sorry ma'am, is this Dr. Bering?"_

"_Who is this? How did you get that phone?" The caller-ID had said it was Sam. A tight band wrapped around my chest, squeezing any hope for air out of my lungs. All he heard was a hitch when I said phone._

"_Ma'am, this is Detective Coulton here, my deepest apologies but Mr. Martino is dead."_

"_Dead." I repeated. All because I was late._


	2. Damn your eyes

As I examined her through the corner of my eye, I couldn't help but wonder what cause her anguish. The song changed to 'Damn Your Eyes', and my thought process was halted by the slip of her hand into mine, pulling me away, onto the small dance floor.

Our bodies pressed together deliciously, not a breath between us to weaken the sweet movement. We clung to each other, hands on hips and neck, our faces are parted by mere inches as we grind our bodies together. Eyes, hazel and forest, met and held the other transfixed as our breath mingled. I couldn't look away for fear of breaking the moment.

_Be careful Myka. Shut up._

I squeezed her hip gently, my breath shallow as I leaned forward. There was a momentary pause as I gave her the chance to pull away. She didn't. She surged forward, our lips locked together tenderly. The scene swiftly changed from one of communication and shared pain to that of a mutual desperation and lust.

Hands explored hungrily, pulling me tighter to her while our tongues entwined. I curled around her gasping for air, her perfume filled my nose with the scent of apples, drawing my lips back to her skin. Kissing and sucking at her tender neck, I drew small moans and whimpers from kiss-reddened lips.

She twisted a hand in my curly hair, bringing me up for a passionate kiss. A small moan escaped my lips, and we were moving again. I tugged her off the dance floor, and into the dark night, overjoyed that I had foregone my usual purse for a simple wallet in my pocket.

The woman pulled back and turned us so we were facing the same direction, her hand massaging my ass firmly. "We're going to fall over if we continue to the hotel in this manner darling." She informed me huskily, her eyes dark with lust.

I blushed and led her onward to a small mom and pop motel, my hand rubbing her hip slowly. Halfway to our destination she let out a small groan, and pulled us both against a brick wall, her back fell against it, head leaned back from the shock, and my lips were at her neck, sucking on her pulse point where her excitement was made obvious.

Her blood was rushing, her hands under my shirt, dragging trimmed nails down my back while I left bite marks down the graceful curve of her neck, pausing for but a second to inhale deeply the scent of apples emanating from her half-done blouse. I lapped shortly at the sweat starting to bead between her breasts before realizing that if I continued, we would end up pleasuring each other right here on the street.

I bit back a whimper of disappointment, and walked swiftly with her to the hotel. I don't even remember the name, I was so far gone; But I do remember us slowing for a moment to straighten our attire before the little tinkling bell announced our entry to the reception.

I handed the woman at the desk my credit card and tapped my fingers impatiently while she typed in the information. She, I really needed to figure out her name, was leaned back against the wall, watching me through hooded eyes with a look that sent a jolt of anticipation curling through my veins to coil in my abdomen.

I swiftly signed the receipt, and took our room key. We met in the center of the room with a short heated kiss. It was getting harder to drag myself away from her body, even if it was only long enough to go up a flight of stairs, and into the room directly on the left of the stairwell door.


	3. Warm Bodies and Chilly Beds

She smoothly took the keys from me, and slid it into the lock with one long fingered hand. "What is your name?" I ask softly before we get carried away again.

"Helena." She answered softly, turning her head to suck on my earlobe.

"Myka." I gasped as her tongue swept the rim of my ear. I shut the door and pressed Helena, Mmm, what a name, I pushed her back against the flimsy wood, my thigh pressed tightly against her sex. Her teeth grazed my ear, and capable hands removed my blouse with an ease that made my own attempts seem clumsy in comparison.

Soon we were both shirtless, my thigh generating delicious friction against her pussy, and my lips finishing the journey, so rudely interrupted by the need to rent a room. She bit her lip, staring down at me with the kind of hunger that sent shivers down my spine.

Under normal circumstances I would never be caught doing this with anyone, but this woman, Helena, had the power to make me wet with a glance. Cause shudders and fantasies with the cut of her clothing, rip at my concentration with a few words, and I was tired of resisting.

I removed her bra with a frenzied desperation, wrapping my lips around one of the hard pink buds of her nipples, I hummed my pleasure against her skin, flicking it with my tongue. Helena panted heavily, her head pressed hard against the door while her hands tangled in my hair, and gripped my shoulder. "Bloody hell." She moaned, "More Myka."

My one hand was soon busy kneading her breast, while the other wrapped around her waist, giving her the leverage to grind against my leg between her thighs. She wrapped her legs around my waist, and leaned forward to growl in my ear, "Get me on the damn bed."

I opened my mouth to reply when her hips rolled into mine, turning the careful words into a wanton moan. I lifted her slight frame up, and carried her to the bed, laying myself and her, down in the same fluid motion. Immediately one of her legs came up between mine, and she flipped us over, "My turn darling." Helena's voice alone was almost enough to make her come.

Helena straddled my waist, and licked one long line from my navel, up between my breasts. Her fingers working at the clip and zipper holding my dress pants to my waist. The touch of her lips to my skin while she slid the remainder of my clothing off left a trail of fire on my skin. I squirmed with need as she took her time kissing back up my leg. "God Helena." I groaned.

I spread my legs wide for her, my hands gripping the comforter as I felt the lust driving me insane. She grabbed my sides tightly, leaning down between my thighs to lave her tongue over my wet pussy. Helena moaned softly, and pivoted over me until her own dripping sex was straddled above me.

With a groan of pleasure I pulled her down to ride my tongue, lapping up her arousal until my tongue brushed her clit, "Good Lord." Helena exclaimed, rolling her hips into my face. I moaned as her voice vibrated against my pussy, and sucked hard on her clit, drawing circles around it with my tongue.

Her nails dug into my thighs as her hips picked up their rhythm, and I gasped when two fingers entered me. She was pumping into me with a frenzied energy, and I could feel myself clenching around her in preparation.

"Oh, god Helena I'm so.. I'm clo- HELENA!" I screamed my release against her pussy, cumming hard as my hips bucked frantically. She didn't start babbling like I did, but I could feel the way her fingers dragged down my legs, and her hips pressed against my tongue that she was close, so close.

I slid my tongue into her hot center, groaning at the sumptuous warmth of her arousal on my lips, She sat up with a cry, rocking harder until she climaxed, her juices running into my mouth, I moaned against, holding her tight to me while I licked her clean.

Finally, overcome with exhaustion we collapsed together in a pile of limbs, barely conscious enough to remember to pull the sheets over our entwined bodies.

When I woke that morning, it was to a chilly bed. I smiled sadly, sitting up to look around the nondescript room. "It was nice to meet you Helena." I knew inside that I would never see her again.


	4. Lingering memories and Distinctive Desks

Ahh, the sweet scent of books. I know it's silly of me, and probably bad for my budget, but I can't help keeping a small portion of my book collection in the shelves lining the back of the lecture hall. One beautiful thing about having classes in the evening is that all of my students are wide awake when they walk into class, fully prepared to give it their all.

I even had the book I was poring over last night. I blushed to remember the reason why I had left it at the bar, but I was still basking in the afterglow. We had fit together like no one else. Mmmm. I fell into daydreams, only coming back to Earth when my TA walked in.

Claudia was the first to arrive, fifteen minutes before class was slated to start. Her brilliance and eager attitude had quickly gotten her the position despite her youth. "Hey Professor, what's hanging?"

"Not much today Claud, you? How is the tutoring going?"

"Ugh, it's the worst, no one wants to be taught by some kiddie who's barely old enough to be in high school." Claudia tossed her bag down at her seat, and takes extra care placing her beloved laptop just so on the desk. She rolled her eyes at the silliness of college students and sat down to type up some essay, one that was probably due today.

The rest of my students poured in when the bell rang, creating a small confusion as to where people would sit. I rolled my eyes, as if it matters. You shouldn't be talking to your neighbor, so why make such a huge effort to always be next to your friends?

After they all settled, I got up and did my little spiel about how I didn't take crap, or late homework. Wikipedia isn't a reliable source, but you can use the references mentioned in the bottom of each article, and that reading was a necessity for a course on twentieth century literature.

A general groan echoed through the room and I turned to the chalkboard to hide my grin. The same every year, like reading was some kind of chore. I wrote down a few names, and turned to the class. "This year we will be studying classics like-" My gaze locked on her, and I felt my mouth start to water. Her espresso eyes had met mine in the same second, and I could feel the flush travel up my cheeks. It felt like forever, we simply stared, and then my mind caught up, screaming 'Teach the lesson!'. "L-like, uh, we will be talking about um." I broke eye contact, and glanced over my comprehensive notes, "C.S. Lewis, Tolkien, and the w-works of H.G. Wells."

I blushed and continued with the lecture, quite pointedly avoiding the gaze of a certain dark haired beauty. I didn't manage it as well as I would have liked though. My eyes would stray to her automatically, and each time my mouth would start to dry up, and I would stutter like I hadn't done since I was four.

The thing that almost caused me to drop my coffee all over my notes was the bulky young man sitting next to her throw his arm over her shoulder. She leaned into the contact automatically, then glanced at me and stiffened, her back becoming straighter than a ramrod. After that, I faced the blackboard more than the class.

When the bell rang, I heaved a sigh of relief. Thank God that torture session is finally over.

"Hey Prof you okay? You're looking a little flushed." Claudia put her cool hand on my arm.

"Yeah, I'm good. Go on to your next class, we'll meet up tonight to divvy up the work. It shouldn't be too much for the first while, I've gotta whip these guys into shape." I joked, falling into the easy patterns of talking with the companionable young woman.

Claudia giggled, and strode through the crush of people trying to escape the warm hall. I smiled and got to work sorting out the mess of notes I had meant to cover today, shuffling papers into their appropriate places.

"Hey Helena, where're you going?" The voice was unfamiliar, but the name he called out caused my to jerk upright, sweeping the room with my gaze.

"I'll just be a moment Nathan." Helena replied, taking a step away from the young man.

He grinned in an arrogant way that made me want to deck him, and kissed her swiftly. I swear I'm not usually this violent, but I took a step towards them, fists clenched in a fury that startled me. "I'll be at Leena's." He turned, gave me a smile that faded quickly and loped off to the Coffee shop run by Leena.

I realized I had almost punched someone for kissing a person I had no claim on, and turned around with a rush of embarrassment.

I bends down at the same time as Helena to pick up the papers,our eyes meet, and we rise up together, Brown eyes locked on Green.

She clears her throat, "..So you are DR. M. Bering?" she whispers my name to herself, "Myka."

A shiver went down my spine. "Yeah, a-and you are one of m-my new students." I replied with a dark blush

Helena smiles back beautifully, a small blush gracing her pale cheeks, she says "Helena, Helena Wells"

"Nice to meet you.. Ms.? Wells."

"Yes darling, I am unattached." We lock eyes again.

I broke eye contact first, taking deep even breaths to steady myself

I stood up, turning my back on Helena to settle my features. I mumble morosely, "What about that man? Nate?" My fingers clench on the paper

Helena gave a quick smile, looking at me with those unfathomable eyes, "Well, not completely unattached."

"So I saw." I replied quietly, bridling the urge to go and deck him once more. "He's.. cute." I muttered grudgingly, trying to mask my jealousy.

"Yes, I suppose he is, he certainly has a good heart."

"You sound like you aren't impressed." I couldn't help the stirring of hope that Helena was as unhappy with her boyfriend as she sounded. Really Myka? That is low, wishing their relationship is poor because you want his girlfriend to yourself. I allowed myself to look at Helena again.

She steps closer "We...have our issues"

I blushed, worrying my lip between my teeth. They are having trouble, I could just step in and.. No, what ever happened to rules and propriety. God how can she even look at me? I'm so selfish. "I feel bad for being happy about that." It was the truth, but did I seriously say that?

HG steps closer, her eyes locked, her breath hitched, a single bead of sweat working its way down her chest.

I watched it's progress with far too much intensity, completely unable to remove my eyes from her chest. I licked my lips instinctively, flashing back to the alley, my cheeks brushing warm breasts, and a few salty beads of sweat swept up onto my tongue.

Helena reached for my hand, placing it on her soft hip, she pulled me closer and whispered in my ear, "The emotion suits you."

My eyes fluttered closed as heat rushe through my body. I pulled Helena's warm body flush with mine. I pressed my lips under Helena's ear, flicking my tongue across the delicate skin.

She moaned, wrapping her hand in my unruly curls.

A mumble escaped my lips, "I'm feeling better about this all the time." My fingers slid up under Helena's shirt, feeling the smooth skin flex beneath my fingertips

"So am I darling." she whispered, slowly pushing me back until I could feel the desk hit my knees.

Claudia bursts into the hall, where Helena and I were embraced, "Hey professor, you got a-!" She called loudly, stopping with a blush, "Oh, um, I'll just." She points behind her, turns and races out, her whole face a beet red that matched mine.

Oh God. Oh no, I'm seriously doing this with one of my students. This is so messed up, I shouldn't be here.

Helena leaned her head into my shoulder with a groan, "I should go, Nate is... He's waiting."

"And I have some explaining to do." I whispered reluctantly against Helena's shoulder, unable to keep myself from placing soft kisses on the bite marks I had left last night.

Sighing, helena leaned into my lips, "Yes darling, I suppose you do, and so do I as well."

"I don't want you to leave." I murmured sadly

Helena leaned her forehead against mine, "You should go before I get carried away again."

"Yes, that seems a wise thing to do." Helena reaches for a pen, she writes her number down and hands it to me,letting her steady fingers linger on my hand. Helena grabbed my curls, crashing our lips together.

I crushed the stiff paper in my hand, clinging to Helena's waist as I kissed back fiercely, my soft moans filling our ears. Helena moans as she runs her hands down my curves, sending shivers down my spine. I slipped my tongue into Helena's mouth and my hands move higher up Helena's shirt.

Helena hands caressed my breasts, her trembling fingers detailed her need to feel flesh. Unbuttoning my shirt, she trailed her hot, wet lips down my neck

My head fell back, my panting filled the room in a way that would normally embarrass me, and my hands grasp at Helena's firm bottom, hauling her up against my thigh.

Helena grinds her hips on my leg,she pushed up my bra and pulled on the hard pink bud of my nipple, "Nate is wait...Oh you heavenly woman.." Her husky voice rippled through the hot air to my ear.

I bit her lip hard at the rapturous sound. I knew I should care more about getting caught, but all I could fathom was arching harder into Helena's lithe figure.

Sucking and then tugging with teeth Helena's mind set on one thing, finally finding the button of my pants and zipping down, she finds her target, slipping a long finger into my soaking wet folds. I moaned wantonly, rolling my head back, and shutting my eyes tightly. she moved to my left nipple, licking, and sucking it to full, hard glory, she slips another finger into my slick folds. "Open your eyes."

I rolled my head to the side before pulling my lust blackened eyes open to the erotic sight of Helena's lips on my breast, her fingers pumping in me. I gripped Helena's shoulders, my nails digging into the fabric still covering her torso, as my hips rolled with the motion of Helena's fingers.

Helena raises her head, looking into my eyes, "I want to watch you come undone." Her thumb circling my hard clit, her hand slick with my arousal, Helena grinds her hips on my thigh to her hands own thrusts.

"Helena, please more." I pleaded breathlessly, dragging my nails up Helena's back.

Her voice sings in my ear,she pumps faster,grinding her hips harder against me, "Myka I..." No longer able to hold back, she starts to moan her own release.

A long shudder wracked my body as the drawn out sounds of Helena's pleasure drag me over the edge into my own world of pure ecstasy.

Slowly, the haze drew back, Helena let out a soft moan as she pulls her hand away, bringing those moist fingers up to her lips. The sight of her smiling over the taste of my release was almost enough to send me over the edge again. Helena leaned in and kissed me. The taste of myself on her tongue made my head swim.

I rubbed my hands against Helena's back, moaning quietly in the back of my throat, nipping Helena's lips, to ask for entry.

"Myka...Darling...I must leave...Nate." She ripped her lips away from me.

"Goodbye Helena." I mumbled, wishing it could last forever.

"No darling, not goodbye...Please...I want to see you again. Not just here in class, but again." Helena drew back, her hand raised to my cheek.

"We can't keep doing this." I gestured at the hall, close to the edge of heartbreak, "Claudia has already been traumatized."

"Well then, perhaps we should find a place, less public." Helena flashes a glorious grin, straightening her blouse. I blushed, re-buttoning my own top swiftly.

"I have your number." I replied, leaning over to kiss Helena under the chin again I whispered, "I'll call you soon."

The other woman jumped up from my lap, pressing another kiss to my cheek and jogged out the door. I sat down on my desk with a sigh, rubbing my eyes. "God, I seriously just did that. I will never look at this desk the same again." I didn't even bother cleaning up my paperwork all over the floor before going off to find Claudia.


	5. Claud speak for 'ewwww'

**A/N:** Sorry, these next couple will be shorts, but it'll be worth it.

When I entered Claudia's normal hangout, my breathing had calmed, my hair was mostly back in place, and I felt the confident, intelligent woman I really am, now that Helena is far away where she can't cloud my thoughts with... More pleasurable pursuits. Wait, no Myka don't go down there again.

I took a deep breath and strode to Claud's chair; Okay, it's not her chair per-se, but everyone knows to stay back or get devoured by her fury. The last guy who sat there had all his keys replaced with blanks because he wouldn't move for her.

Her head was bent over lines of code, reading through them faster than I ever could and hitting the spacebar to send them flying into oblivion to make up space for yet another page of shorthand that all translated into the 1's and 0's that held together our society.

I really didn't want to distract her, pull her attention away, let alone bring it back to... I blushed. Okay Myka, like a bandaid. Fast, just reach out, apologize, run like the wind. I found myself frozen to the floor, my hand stuck in the air like it was encapsulated in ice. Jitters raced through my stomach like it was a bouncy house, and I'm sure I looked like a total idiot. Hand reached halfway to Claud, my cheeks red as beets, sweating bullets.

She reached over her shoulder to scratch her neck and her fingers brushed mine. Her reaction was instant. Claudia jumped to the other side of the chair, eyes wide with panic, her computer clutched to her chest as it had almost danced onto the floor. "HOLY stalker! what the frak are you doing?" She grabbed her chest where her heart was presumably attempting to leap out of her chest, "Ain't you had enough touchy feely prof?" She accused, blushing almost immediately.

Her reaction startled me, my hand jumped behind my back, joined with the other, and my whole body stiffened into attention. I thought I had broken myself of doing that, but some things never change. I blushed, and brought my hands lamely to my side, "I am so sorry you had to see that. I um. I came to apologize."

She raised her hands, "You know what, with my roomies, it's not the worst I've seen, Ralph Brunskie? Don't bother. But seeing you. Madam Lex Luthor, Darth Vader of, 'if you don't do it right you don't pass.' follow the rules so much it hurts. You. Doing..." She closed her eyes and shuddered shortly, "Doing whatever, on your desk, which I will never be able to look at now. With a student!" She had finally gotten to her point, and I looked down in shame.

Claudia was right. I would never have done that with a student, of in the classroom, and NEVER on my desk. "I know, I know.. I didn't mean to, I tried not to, it's just." I shook my head, hiding my face in my hand so I wouldn't have to look at her.

"Hey, hey Myks, maybe you need to see Pete, I mean, big freaky changes are kinda his dealeo. I just, just promise you aren't going to keep.." She shuddered again, "Promise that won't happen in the classroom again. I won't be able to sleep if I think that could have happened near where I was sitting."

I chuckled quietly, on the verge of tears. How did I get such awesome friends? Don't even care so long as I'm not changing for it. I hugged Claudia tightly, "Thanks hon, I will talk to Pete too. Thanks for being so open-minded."

"Of course man, totally." She hugged me back, her laptop getting crushed between us, "Just next time, don't stand behind me, that scared the bajeebers outta me."

I couldn't help the laugh, "I think I can do that."

"Now go away and talk to Pete, I have work that's already been interrupted by the brain bleaching I have been denied." Claudia shoved me away playfully, opening her laptop back up with a smile on her face.

Of course.. Now it's time to meet my maker. Well, Pete anyway. He was either going to kill me, or hug me.


	6. Cryptic Remarks Shall Get You Nowhere

Oh God, oh God. I was waiting outside Pete's office while he sat with another client. I hate sitting here, any minute his creepy boss Mrs. Fredrics is going to pop up right behind me, make some weird cryptic statement and then disappear. She did that almost every time I came in here, and it was always when I was nervous.

"You really should be happier Ms. Bering, you have a once in a lifetime opportunity." The dry english accent informed me. There she was, impressive hair, pink tweed, patent pink leather handbag. I twitched visibly, blushing to be so startled. By the time I had considered her statement, and turned to ask what she meant, she was gone.

"Of course. Stupid Myka, no one ever explains themselves anymore." I muttered to myself.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" Pete teases, sticking his head out of his office, "I have time now before my next patient if you want to come in."

"Thanks again Pete." I replied gratefully, entering his cozy office. The bookshelf, singular, was covered in knick knacks, and comics. Something I would have expected in a man cave, not a psychiatrist's office.

"Anything for my favorite patient." He grinned, sitting back in his chair. "So what's happening? You don't usually get all spontaneous like this. Well, except for that time with the football and green jello."

"I had nothing to do with that." I protested again, Pete just winced and waved his hand for me to say whatever I needed. "Okay.. I just... Well um, I didn't really go on a date, but I met someone and..." I was wringing my hands like I was sitting in front of the whole school board instead of goofy Pete in his slacks and polo shirt.

"Woo! Finally got some action!" He laughs, offering her his hand for a high five. When I didn't smack his hand he sank back, looking at me carefully, "What's wrong?"

"Ugh, it's just.. So much. I didn't really mean to end up sleeping with her. I just." I sighed heavily.

"Wait, it's a chick? Wow, gonna have to turn my brain off for that to process." He laughs at his own jokes, normally that's fine with me, but today I wasn't up for it.

I placed my head in my hands, the moment my eyes closed a familiar scene played out behind them.

* * *

"_Myka Ophelia Bering, tell me you are not risking your job just so you can date that Sam fellow." My father's voice was harsh, and judging as always, but for some reason it hurt more than ever. I knew he didn't really approve of Sam, but he seemed outright livid now. "You need to work on your research, and focus on making yourself useful for the school, perhaps then you can teach in something better. Ivy League maybe?"'_

_There it is again, Ivy League. It doesn't matter that I'm happy, it doesn't matter that I like working in Denver. All that matters is my dad being able to brag about the daughter he never wanted._

"_Yeah I'm still dating Sam, and I was wondering if you wanted to meet him, y'know, like a regular dad?" I was hoping that after they met, there would be some cheerful banter, dad would size him up, Sam would charm him and we could go home. _

"_Not on your life, I don't care to meet a fool who can't even get himself a decent job."_

"_Dad, would you please give him a chance?" I pleaded hopelessly._

"_Call me when you decide to act as smart as I taught you to be." He hung up immediately._

* * *

The same feelings of rejection and disappointment washed over me again as I recognized that my father would never accept her. Even after Sam's death he hadn't decided to talk to me.

"Myks? You okay there? I didn't mean anything by it, you know that." Pete was concerned

"I do, it's just. Where to start." I sighed, talking was still hard, and every time I thought of dating, or being in a relationship, I couldn't help thinking of Sam again. He haunted my every step. I can't even text anymore, because it gives me a heart attack.

"Start with how you met." He comes to sit next to me, he always does, holds my hand, with that expression on his face like he genuinely cares about what's going on in my head. He's the real reason why I went back to work again.

"We um, met in a bar, we danced, we.." I blushed, "Left. And that was going to be it, we didn't even trade last names."

"But?" He prompted, hearing it in my hesitation.

"But it turns out she's in one of my classes and." I blushed again, "Lets say I've burned some images into Claudia's mind."

"Seriously, you? Where?" He frowned, trying to understand how I had rationalized it. The truth of course, was that I hadn't rationalized it, it was totally irrational, and that's what scared me.

"Um, is that really important?" I mumbled, staring at the floor. Normally I didn't mind sharing, but this was the first time I had been with anyone since Sam, and it was very personal.

"No, no, you're fine, I just. You did the thing with a student? That's not your usual MO Myka, normally I would be excited that you've started meeting people again, but.. It's out of character. For you."

I buried my head in my hands, rubbing my aching temples, "I know! I would never do that, but Helena. God, Helena is amazing," Pete started to waggle his eyebrows and I stopped him, "Not just like that, I mean, well..." I frowned, "I don't actually know anything about her except that she has a boyfriend, she's my student, and I can't concentrate when she's around."

"So you don't know her, but you have a serious thing for her, she's got a boyfriend, and she's your student. Myka, this is starting to sound more like you're just using her to forget Sam," He raised his hands at my glare, "I don't profess to know anything, but, you may want to talk this out in a public place. Y'know, no getting busy, talk it out like rational adults."

I knew this was the right thing to do, Claudia had said it, but something about Pete telling me, it felt right. "Thank you Pete, I'll let you get back to your patients." I kissed the side of his head.

"No problem Myks, any time you need me, I'm here."


	7. Talk talk talking, closure

**A/N:** Feel free to leave comments, I doubt there is a writer alive who doesn't want to hear people's thoughts on their work.

I'm gonna need a cup of coffee before I tackle this one. I thought as I strolled down to Leena's. I crushed Helena's number in my hand, trying to think of how I could possibly call her, and then what to say. 'Hi, I really enjoy sex with you, but we can't do it on my desk.' yeah, because that really sounds normal.

How about, 'Please don't jump me in public, I need to keep appearances up.' God, way to sound like a total jerk. Wow, I'm gonna stop this right here before I just end up pleading with her for more sex during a phone call I'll never make at this rate.

I pushed the door open for Claudia who had joined me at some point mumbling, "Coffee.. Coffee... Wherefore art thou coffee? Parting is such sweet sorrow. For I come to thee on the morrow."

She entered with me close behind, Leena shot her customary smile at Claud, a little friendlier than for most everyone else, but I wasn't sure if that was just me, then, her eyes flicked to a couple arguing loudly in the corner. The man was gesturing wildly, his arms flapping all over the place, which was probably why no one had ventured towards them in the crowded cafe, walking within four feet of him was likely to get you smacked.

Claud shrugged her apathy, barely glancing at them before she came over to the counter with an enigmatic grin, she ordered her whipped, and sugared madness with a glee reserved for children locked in candy toy store combos overnight.

I was distracted by the couple, so I was staring over at them when I ordered, "Americano, extra shot and room." When I spoke, the woman who had kept her arms tightly wound about her chest, taking the verbal beating with aplomb turned her head. Our eyes met once more, like they were magnets, every time our gazes collided, it sent sparks of joy through my head, and quite different sparks of heat through my veins.

We must have stared for a long time because the man, Nate, I realized, swung a meaty arm in my direction, "So did you come here to meet here? Is that why we always come to this shop? Is it her dental work on your neck? Don't think I didn't notice the new ones after you met up with me yesterday!"

I froze, my feet felt like they were encased in cement. Helena's eyes went dark with rage, her whole body stiffening into a perfectly straight line of indignation and wrath. "OkaygottagothanksLeena!" Claudia said in one breath, scooping up her concoction to race out the door.

Helena turned to look at him coldly, "Nathan, I do believe you are making baseless assumptions." The chilly look in her eyes brought goosebumps to my skin, even he cooled off a bit under the freezing gaze.

"Yeah well I'm tired of it. You can find yourself someone else's bed to sleep in." He glared at me, "Because I'm done with all your shit." He stalked out past a dumbstruck crowd of customers.

Helena runs hand through her dark mane of hair, the rage gone with Nate, "I am sorry you had to see that darling."

I picked up my coffee and started fiddling with the lid, my guilt was thicker than royal icing, I was the cause of this. I guess it showed on my face, because Helena touched my arm, shocking me out of my reverie, "Come on darling, let's talk you and I."

Leena caught my attention with a plate of scones, and said quietly, "Take these, she likes them a lot." I took them with a heartfelt smile of gratitude, wishing I could someday be one half the woman Leena was. She's all kindness and caring, paying attention to everyone's needs.

Helena sat down at a small two-person table, and she smiled softly at the scones, "Well it's not Chunky monkey, but it'll have to do." What? I tilted my head, trying to figure out what she said, she gave me a grin and said, "Isn't that what you Americans do? Drown your sorrows in ice cream?"

I giggled, "It does seem to be a theme with us, but I usually prefer twizzlers."

Helena picked up a warm scone, picking it apart slowly, eating the small pieces occasionally, "So what are your thoughts on all this? Our first," she smirked, "meeting, Nate's ungentlemanly display, all of it."

Oh yeah, let's just dive into this can of worms. I blushed, "Well uh, our first meeting, was wow, mhmm. And Nate, I feel terrible for getting between you, I mean, I didn't really try to hide what we were doing." I gestured at her neck.

Helena raised her gaze up to my eyes, "We were headed down this path long before my dear, that night I was in the bar because we had another tiff. I don't know if he did, but I knew that it was only a temporary fix." Her eyes darkened to be blacker than ink, that same pain was back, and she looked out the window, "Nate and I both lost dear ones, we latched on to one another for comfort."

I reached out to take her cool hand in mine, the pain of remembering Sam was still close to the surface, and I understood her reasoning. I offered her a smile that was almost a wince, "I know how that feels."

Helena squeezed my hand, "I would not like to traverse that particular bridge again. Perhaps we could start anew?" I tried to let the breath I had been holding come out quietly.

"I would love to get to know you a bit better." I hoped she didn't notice the pink tinge of my cheeks. I have no idea when my mind got this dirty, but everything I said, sounded to me like I was asking her for something more than a date.

Helena's pale cheeks were growing warm, and her eyes were still dark, though the pain was gone and I wondered if I was the only one noticing the double entendre of my words.

"What is it with myself, with you...This thing that draws, so wantonly.." Hel ena trails off, lost in thought.

I bit my lip at the word wanton, "So it's not just me?" I mumbled, the fire rekindling, the need to touch more of Helena

Helena blinked, once, twice. "No darling, it is not just you, I feel like we have met before, over many life times, not that I usually go in for any of that pish tosh." Helena's smile grew bigger by the second.

I grinned, "You aren't the only person to have said that today." suddenly realizing the crowd in the cafe had left, one by one until we were now the only ones here. Leena walking around cleaning up the tables looked like she was contemplating something serious, and her eyes kept flicking over to our table.

Helena's eyes grew excited, "Really? Please do go on." She leaned forward, resting an elbow on the table.

I blushed harder under her gaze, "Mrs. F. my psy-, um, my friend," I winced at the slip, and the title friend, "She was telling me I should look a little happier, because," I looked at the ceiling to remember, "Because I was experiencing a once in a lifetime event."

"She really said that? Your psy.. Friend?" Helena was grinning.

"Yeah, she enjoys being cryptic, I'm pretty sure that's how she entertains herself throughout the day." Helena's eyes were on our hands as she stroked painfully slow up my arm, her long fingers leaving a trail of goosebumps. My eyes fluttered, and I let out a shuddering breath, trying to concentrate on something other than the lines of heat she was leaving on my arm.

"I can think of better ways to entertain myself." Helena murmured.

"I uh, noticed." I mumbled, I also noticed I become as articulate as a twelve year old.

Leena suddenly appeared next to me with her warm smile, snaking a hand between us she took the plate of scones, "You two need a refill?"

I stared down at my untouched coffee in embarrassment and said, "No thanks Leena." I took a sip of the barely warm liquid. Helena grimaced as she took a draught of her tea, "My compliments on your scones, as lovely as ever. Um, would you mind fetching a spot more tea for me love?"

"Of course." She smiled, walking to the back to get things started up.

"So do you come here often?" I blurted, trying to figure out when she became so familiar with Leena. "Oh my god, I didn't mean to sound like I was coming on to you."

Helena turned her dark beautiful eyes on my, a smirk lighting them from the inside, "Why, Professor Bering, you wouldn't be trying to pick up ladies would you?"

I'm glad she thought it was funny, because I dropped my face in my hands feeling like I was choking on the foot shoved in my mouth. "Pete was right, I am going to explode from the inside." It didn't matter that he was talking about overworking myself, he was still right as always.

Helena's hand brushed my cheek, the tip of one finger hooking a curl back over my ear, she whispered, "I am sorry my dear, I cannot always control how much of my thoughts come out when it comes to you."

I shivered under the influence of that lusty whisper, sitting far back in my chair before I did something rash. "God." I swore when I realized I had been practically leaning over the whole table trying to be nearer to Helena.

"Here you go." Leena brought back Helena's tea, fresh and warm.

I took another sip of my lukewarm drink before I could say anything else to embarrass myself.

"I'm sure you can tell by now that I DO come here often.. This is where Na...my ex and I first met" Helena sighed.

I looked up at Helena, confused by the sigh, "Then how have we never met? I come here every morning, at the same time."

Helena sat back, sighing, more to herself, "I used to talk to a... Friend myself, I would sit here afterwards, I am afraid that I did not pay heed to my surroundings back then... Maybe it was not our time yet, to meet." Helena paused, then whispered almost inaudibly, "time is a fickle lover."

I nodded, "I went through a lot of.. Friends before I found one who actually helped."

"I am sorry, I did not mean to say that out loud, sometimes my passions get the best of me." Helena said, then grabbing my hand again "Do you wish to talk about it darling?"

"Your passions?" I asked unthinkingly.

Laughing now, Helena shook her head, "No darling, your need to talk to your.. Friend, my passions... How do you americans say, I.. Put my foot into my mouth."

I gave a nervous chuckle, "That's the one... No, I don't need to talk about that right now.. suffice it to say that I'm fine."

Still smiling, Helena stood up, "Dear, I'll be right back, I seem to have spilt my tea on my blouse."

I bit my lip, nodding silently as I attempted to hold back the errant thoughts of a topless Helena in the washroom. I was concentrating so hard on not thinking that I heard a voice, Helena's from emanating from the bathroom near where I was seated. "Oh that perfect arse... No, get it together old girl."

I bit my lip, unable to force the images back, the wanton heat back in full force, I left my coffee on the table and walked over to the bathroom, pausing at the door. I took a breath and came in to see Helena bent over her shirt, scrubbing it in the sink trying to get the small spots of tea off, "Damn spots, be gone." She chuckles to herself.

I couldn't resist that expanse of pale skin, I ran my palm up her spine, "You're going to need vinegar for that." Goosebumps rise up on the cold skin, following the trail of her hand.

"White or Apple Cider?" Helena moaned, leaning back with her head against my shoulder. I held back a soft gasp as her chill skin met my fevered flesh through my thin blouse.

My hand continued it's trip over her shoulder, and down across her breasts and stomach, "White." I replied huskily against her neck, "It's stronger."

Helena stared at me through the mirror, her eyes bright, "What took you so long darling?"

"I was trying to be polite." I let my teeth drag over the skin of her neck, my body trembling under the desire to claim Helena, soul and body as my own, "I try to avoid having sex in Leena's cafe." Not that it was ever a problem before.

She reached up into my hair, locking her fingers into my curls, "Mmm, is that where we are? It feels like heaven to me." Her sultry voice was an octave lower, and it ripped any control I had away neatly. Helena's hand slid down my firm arm to her belt, she hisses, "Bite me, take me as yours."

"God yes." I obeyed her command joyously, biting down firmly on her sweet shoulder, my mouth watering at the taste of her skin. I held her tighter to my body, pressing against her stomach. Our hands in sync, we removed Helena's belt, the leather sliding to the floor.

Helena let out a groan, "Harder, please Myka.. Show the world I am yours." I whimpered through her skin, biting harder until the coppery tang of her blood announced I had broken the skin.

Helena gasps "Myka..." tugging at her button, ripping at the zipper on her jeans until the fabric looked ready to tear, she pressed my hand against her wet folds, her tight jeans holding my hand hard against her. She laid her head back on my shoulder, pleading, "Please love, I need you, inside me."

"Anything, everything." I promised as I wrapped my arms around her, supporting her jelly soft legs, I could feel every flutter of her stomach and lungs as my fingers gradually entered her. I made sure to rub against her clit the entire journey, eliciting a groan of approval from the glorious woman already starting to come undone against my fingers.

"More, I need all of you.. Please.." She begged, her body flushing pleasantly under my ministrations. Her hips bucked with my fingers, the hot wet walls of her center grabbing at my fingers. I slid a third finger into her, stretching her as I pumped inside her.

The sounds, whimpers, mewls, and moans pouring from our lips was an aphrodisiac, pushing us both to greater heights as her bucking hips rubbed against mine, the friction felt so good, but it wasn't enough. Something told me that I could never have enough of her. And I don't mind. I struggled to hold on for her.

She was getting close, I could hear it and feel it in her muscle spasms, and the way she kept getting distracted in her ministrations on my neck. She pressed down on my hand with hers, urging me to move harder and faster. Her voice raw with passion, Helena gripped the base of my skull, forcing me to stare into her fathomless black eyes, "Tell me you want me, tell me I'm yours." She orders.

Her voice almost sent me over the edge, but I needed her to fall first. "I want you.. Always. You are mine." I growled through gritted teeth, trying to keep the stars from my vision. I didn't break eye contact. She shook at my words, her eyes falling shut as wave after wave of sheer torturous pleasure crashed down on her, rooting her feet in place, she held my hand tightly inside of her, unable, and unwilling to move. We rode out the pleasure together, my lips and teeth finding her neck. I could not resist her skin, and even as our bodies slowed against each other, I could not bring myself to remove my lips from the graceful arch of her neck.

My tongue lazily traveled the sheen of sweat on her lovely shoulder, tracing the marks of my bite. I felt proud knowing that this mark that made her mine, would stay for weeks, not days. Helena moaned quietly as she took my fingers out of her, then it was my turn to whimper as she slid the digits into her mouth, sucking herself off of my hand.

Helena turned to watch me as she let them out of her mouth slowly, her pitch black eyes boring into me. Her hand pressed against my stomach, burning through the tight fabric right into my core. She shoved me back against the freezing tile walls, my back screaming in protest as my shuddering skin was forced to cool. "I am yours, and you are mine."

Hers, I'm hers, a feeling of warmth that was not all lust filled me. My eyes were wide and dark staring into her black pits, "I could get used to this." I informed her roughly.

Helena grabbed a fistful of my unmanageable curls, my head tipping up instinctively, "Tell me love, what do you want?" She commanded.

I licked my lips, I didn't want anything but her body, all the time, everywhere. "I want you to fuck me." I gasped. Helena chuckled in a way that would have sent any lesser woman into an orgasm on the spot, her hands slipping down my waist seductively. In one smooth motion she had knelt, thumbs catching at my pants and underwear to take them down to the floor.

"Is that all you want?" She murmured, pressing a kiss to my hot flesh, so close to where I needed her.

"You, I want you, god, I need you, please Helena." I pleaded, the words pouring out of my mouth like rain. I was desperate for her. She obliged me, lifting my leg over her shoulder, her nails digging into my legs to hold me steady. Helena pulled me close, running the flat of her tongue across my swollen lips. Her tongue slipped into me and I was lost in blissful moans, and keens.

She bit and thrust inside me, bringing me ever closer to the precipice. Lovingly she sucked on my clit, humming "I am yours." I almost fell down as the vibrations ripped through my skin. She knew it, her sure fingers gripped tighter, holding me steady. "You are mine, come for me love." She whispered tenderly, sending me over the edge.

I keened loudly, my body convulsing wildly in pleasure, my hands clutched the tile, my eyes clenched shut. Helena slid up my body, holding me gently, pressing her lips to mine. our tongues entwined again, letting our essences mix into a painfully sweet sensation. I clung tightly to her, my arm brushing over the pink mark at the base of her neck.

Helena winced and looked at me, "It appears I am yours to do with as you like." She informed me mirthfully.

I chuckled roughly, my throat was going to kill me tomorrow, "Yes, you are mine." I hugged her tightly to me, reveling in her body, "And the first order of business is to find you a place to live." I informed her boldly. Any other day I would have blushed, and mumbled, but I couldn't think of doing anything less than shout to the world, so I spent most of my effort keeping my voice down.

"Is that a proposal Professor Bering?"

I shied away from the word slightly, "It's an offer. I have a bed, very large, and private, and far warmer than this tile. It just so happens, that fewer people would be breaking in on us."

"Only fewer?" She grins wickedly.

"No one would be breaking in on us." I corrected myself.


	8. Steve is Silly, and Myka Confused

We came out of the bathroom all put together, and me blushing. Helena kissed my cheek and ran out the door saying she had some kind of appointment to make, it was a painful kind of relief to be able to think for a moment, but we felt so right together, it hurt for her to be gone.

Leena came over to give me a hug, "It's about time you found someone." Her smile was huge, but then she hit my shoulder, "Just don't do that in my bathroom anymore."

Steve stuck his head out of the tiny window between the kitchen and the counter, "Can I come out now?"

I raised my eyebrow at Leena, "He was getting curious about what may or may not have been going on, so I locked him in the kitchen." She informed me, shooting a glare at Steve who blushed and ducked back into his workplace.

"Men." I laughed, leaning down to kiss her cheek, I said, "Thank you again Leena."

Walking out of the cafe felt good, but then it really started to sink in. I had really said those things, and I still meant them. Pete's going to want to hear about this stuff. I looked at my watch and realized it was noon already. "At least he'll be free to see me." I muttered, picking up the pace to my car.

Driving the short distance to Pete's workplace was never really much of a problem, but now I am getting anxious. Did she run off because she really had something going, or is she just using me for the sex? Did I scare her? Ugh, did I hurt her too much?

By the time I had walked into Pete's office I was all worked up again, pacing my favorite track in front of his desk. I had caught him mid-sloppy joe. "Okay, I know meal times are off limits, and I don't have an appointment, but we did it again, we talked, had coffee, and then desecrated Leena's bathroom." I glanced at him, and he was staring at me, "Speak!" I commanded, the sound of someone else's minor breakdown in another room distracting me

"Oh! Uh.." He set down his sandwich and took his time cleaning the sauce off his fingers with a napkin, " Wait, I thought we said no bumping uglies." He chided me. I would have, _should_ have been abashed, but at this point I was doubting my ability to keep my hands off of her for more than a few minutes.

"Well we weren't going to, and then she spilled something on her shirt, and I was telling her how to clean it off..." I slumped into a chair and put my head in my hands, "Then right afterwards she just ran off, saying she had an appointment."

Pete winced, "Oooh, ouch. Geez, well I don't know what to say to you Myka besides go and talk to her. It's really the only way to figure this out." He leans forward with one eyebrow raised, "And I feel weird asking you for this, but try some self control okay? Work things out first, then you can do whatever to each other, got it?"

Of course I had it, I knew that already, I always knew what he was going to say, so why do I keep coming back? I sighed quietly, "Got it." It was because I needed to be responsible to someone.

I stood back up to leave him to his lunch and he got up to escort me out. The door opened, and I ran into the last two people I expected.


	9. What Did She Say?

**A/N:**Okay, some people pointed out how confusing this was, so sorry for the mixup putting the chapters in the wrong order. Got that all fixed up, the actual new chapter is the last one, and will get the next few out in spiffy quick order. Thanks for your patience, reviews, and plain old views.

Helena POV

I burst into the room with tears streaming down my face, I fell into a chair gasping, "We did it again... Is she my one? Y-you said I would know, but.. could I be wrong?"

"I have already told you my opinion on this." There it was, Mrs. Fredrics always had the most neutral tone of anyone I had ever met. Her hands folded neatly like a proper lady should, back straight, not a hair out of place. I had done my damndest to escape that life, but sometimes I found comfort in the familiarity, the hope that not all traditionally minded people were evil little cusses waiting to judge my every action.

"I know, I know." I replied, she had told me.. "Is it true? Will I really know my one when I see them?" My hands were shaking.

"Drink some water Ms. Wells, you look peaked." Fredrics always did this, played the perfect hostess, and I always ignored it, going on with my rant. I think by now, if she had done anything else I would have stopped in my tracks and stared.

"I don't want to be the same as Nate, I want to move on, I want to make a fresh start...with her" I didn't know why I was pleading to this impartial woman, who had no part of my life besides analysing it. "You said I would know when I met my one." I repeated desperately.

"I did, and so will they. Finding your one is a serious business, and both parties are changed irrevocably by it."

I sighed, running my fingers through long,dark tresses, "I want...I need to make a fresh start. We have worked through the pain and loss, I feel I have grieved long enough, I know Nate was a band-aid. With her...I feel like I am coming home." I couldn't believe I'd said it, but as the words came out, I felt their truth.

"Then I have one thing to say to you Ms. Wells." She raised her eyebrows, pausing to make sure she had Helena's attention, "Ask her out."

"Like a date?" I spluttered.


	10. I'll Take The Stairs

**A/N: **Okay... Wow, I am so sorry I have done this to you lovely people. I am trying to understand how I messed up so badly. My thanks to John6Lisa who pointed out to me my egregious errors.

"Well I guess we know who our 'friends' are." Helena replied dryly, small red lines on her cheeks marking the presence of recent tears.

"I-." My jaw was attempting to reach the floor, cartoon style when I turned to look at Pete, "Did you know about this Pete?"

He gave Helena the elevator look, then leaned over to whisper to me, "She's smoking.. Wait, this is the chick? I can see why you can't keep your hands off her."

The familiar stirrings of jealousy curdled in my stomach, "Down boy. Yes, we discussed how irresistible she is, now answer the question."

"Irresistible, I'm flattered." Helena murmurs quietly, a blush gracing her porcelain cheeks.

"Dr. Bering, I can assure you that Mr. Lattimer, and myself were unaware of our patients connection." Mrs. Fredrics informed me calmly, "That would be a conflict of interest, and invasion of doctor patient confidentiality."

I rolled my eyes, "Then what was all that you were saying about happiness, and once in a lifetime opportunity?"

"Call it a professional hunch Dr. Bering." Her voice didn't quaver, she never looked away, if she was lying I didn't really care to find out. Her presence was almost as uncomfortable as it was heartening, the confidence she exuded was relaxing. I could see how someone as strong as Helena would need a well put together person to trust with her cares.

Helena clapped her hands together, rocking back on her heels a our eyes met once more, "This is perfectly dandy, but I daresay I must be going, I have class to prepare for."

I opened my mouth to protest, but no words came out. She looked spent, and as much as I wanted, and needed to spend time with her, I had my own lecture to polish up before the start of class, and papers to grade with Claudia later. "Yeah." I finally said, nodding, "So do I."

Mrs. Fredrics gave a curt nod and returned to her mysterious office, and Pete let out an exclamation at the time, leaving us alone to return to his sandwich before his next patient arrived. Helena escorted me to the elevator, and pressed the down button. She sighs softly, her proud shoulders bowed slightly under some unseen pressure, "Perhaps I should take the stairs, work off some of Leena's scones."

I blushed, caught in my thoughts of what would most likely happen within the small confines of an elevator. "No, I'll take the stairs, I'm used to it."

Helena's smile was small, and grateful, "Thank you dearest." I placed a swift kiss on Helena's cheek and walked quickly to the stairs before either of us could change our minds. Just before the door closed behind me, I heard Helena whisper firmly to herself, "Myka, she is my one." I turned around in surprise, re-entering the main office, but she was gone, already heading down to her escape.

I sighed, taking the steps quickly, knowing that Helena would be gone by the time she made it to the ground floor.

Driving on autopilot, while not the safest measure, certainly got me home. I spent my afternoon stuck between trying to glean more information out of Jules Verne, and imagining what Helena was doing.


	11. Friends, and Frenemies

**A/N: **Helena's POV again. I will try to keep these swaps to a minimum. And once again my brain has misfired. I am so sorry for swapping these back and forth like a lunatic.

I smiled softly at Myka, "As you wish." I rode the lift down, with each ding of a floor I came to a new conclusion, "Myka, she is my one." Ding, "I am hers." Ding, "She is my home." Ding.

I returned to Nate's home for the purpose of packing up my suit case, and found him sulking in the living room. He followed me upstairs to give me grief about my decisions.

"Packing up your things already?" Nathan snarks, "You're moving in with her now. Typical lesbos, first date dinner, second date the u-haul." Nate says as he paces around the room.

"Nathan, really, I know you hurt, but can we be adults about this." I said, wishing he would stop acting the petulant child, I zipped up my bag. "Nathan, you lost your wife, I lost my daughter, we clung to each other to help ease the pain, I have been trying to work through my grief." My voice was cold, calculated to point out how little effort he had put into letting go, if anything, he had grown clingier over the months. "For the record, I am not moving in with Myka."

Nathan waves reluctantly to my other things around the flat. "Well, what about your stuff, what do...what should I do with it?"

I stopped at the front door, ruck-sack in hand, "I will be picking it up later in the week, I think it would be best if you are not here. It would be less painful, for the both of us." I gave him a final kiss on his cheek, "We both know this was temporary fix to our problems." His eyes tickled my neck, watching my exit through the front door.

Settling in to my new abode didn't take long, While I was examining the room bequeathed to me by my friend, she popped her head in, "Hey, got everything you need HG?"

Pacing the room, I looked at my friend, "I feel...Need...Bloody hell...I want to crawl out of my skin right now, I need to hit something!" I felt like I was trying to rip my way through a brick wall I had built myself. In truth, I was, after Christina had died, I cut myself off, moved to America, and with Myka, I did not want to be closed off. I wanted to share everything with her.

"Well, I have just the thing you need." I raised an eyebrow, "Come on, get your sweats on, we are going to beat up Ted." Amanda commanded.

I came out of my new room with an eyebrow quirked, "Pray tell dear, do you think, Ted would mind two women attacking him?" A slow grin grew on my face

"Oh yeah, it will be the highlight of his day."Amanda smiles as she sets up the punching dummy up in the spare room.

Sweat poured down my brow, arms weak from exerting all my excess anxiety, and aggravation. "You know darling...I don't..Think..Your Ex would be.. Too happy to know you named this after him."

Amanda, trying to catch her breath, watched me beat Ted senseless, "What Ted doesn't know, won't hurt him... HEY, what the hell is this?!" Amanda exclaimed, spotting the raw flesh mark on my shoulder, "What happened? Did Nate hurt you?"

"No, no it was from..." I hesitated, turning my head, a fierce blushing rising up to meet already flush skin. It was something I begged for, but I'm not going to really tell her that. We were close, but I didn't usually tell my dear marine everything.

"From what? Helena., whoever did this, I'm going to kick their ass." She warns, running her fingers over the mark, "Teeth?" She raises an eyebrow.

I smirked, "Lets just say Myka can keep up with me." I winked at her and walked over to the window, imagining Myka standing below, I guzzled my water.

"Myka? Hmm and who might this Myka be?" Amanda asked as she sits next to me, eying the bite mark, "No..Wait..Is She.." Amanda shook her head, "Really HG, that teacher you were going on about?" Amanda got up, "Look I know Nate was... Well... Eye candy and we all know candy eventually melts, but this Myka.." Amanda stops dead in her tracks, "Wait, she is your teacher, are you sure about th-"

I raised my hand to stop Amanda, "First of all She is a professor, not a teacher and I think she might be the..." I looked back at the window, wishing she really was there.

Amanda rolls her eyes, "I thought you did not believe in all that..how do say..pish tosh"

'Is that even a word?" Amanda wonders aloud as she towels the sweat off her neck.

Her distant tone reminded me of days passed.

_Amanda had just been stationed in London, her prim and proper outfit made it obvious. No one in London dressed up to go to a seedy pub. She had smiled brightly at her friend, drawing my attention away from my listeners, something about the Invisible Man drew people in, though most promised it was the way I told the story._

_I finished up quickly and called out amiably to the tall, fit blonde, "Hey there soldier, may I buy you a drink in honor of your great duty to protect us helpless Brits?"_

_Her appreciative smile was not lost on me, but she leaned away, "Sure, but I warn you, I don't swing that way."_

_As if I needed to buy someone a drink to curry their favor. I waved my hand dismissively, "Pish tosh darling, join me for a drink anyway."_

We continued to hang out during the evenings when Christina was with friends, and Amanda had leave, and when Christina died. Amanda was the first person I looked to, and has been my first post to lean on. She was always willing to talk, and work things out with me.

Moving here to America, within such a short distance of Amanda really felt right, and she helped me remember all the good times at home, without nearly so many of the bad.

Fingers snapped in front of my face, "Hey, Helena, wake up, you've got class in twenty minutes."

"What?" I glanced at the clock, and she was right, I had zoned out again, off in my little world. I patted Amanda on the shoulder as I raced past her, searching for my purse. I walked to campus every day because those horrid little tin cans give me the.. What are they again? Heebie Jeebies? I snatched up the bag of textbooks I kept by the door, and jogged out to meet the evening.

Classes were trivial as always, only the most basic questions asked and answered, I longed for a deep discussion of Machiavelli or Freud, hell, Aesops fables. Instead I received instructions on how to write an essay, proper grammatical construction, basic maths. I hoped that the latter years would be worth the boring subjects inflicted on me today.

When the second to last lecture of my day rolled around, I nearly skipped down the crowded sidewalks to the Kipling building. Myka was writing names on the chalkboard when I arrived. I always came in right on the dot because I knew she would not be looking. The look of surprise on her face when she finally found me in the crowd was as amusing as it was endearing.

The sense of belonging I felt when she looked at me was amazing. I saw her eyes flick away every time they met mine, at first I was concerned that I had made her uncomfortable, until I started paying attention to her lecture. She was talking about the relationship between J.R.R. Tolkien, and C.S. Lewis, but every time our eyes met, she would lose her train of thought.

She left her hand on her notes this time, following along with what she was saying so that when she lost her train of thought she could pick right back up. I would have laughed to see her struggling so hard if I weren't the cause of her struggle.

Once I knew she wasn't unhappy, I settled back in my seat to watch her lips move, let her voice fill my ears will new knowledge, I found myself wishing to kiss her again. It was a solid five minutes before I realized that the lecture was finished.


	12. She's The Gem

Myka POV

**A/N: **Please forgive me for the atrocity that was this chapter. I am so sorry I inflicted it upon you. Here is my best efforts to correct that egregious mistake. Next time, just hit me. I can't believe how awesome you people are to be able to just ignore those kinds of mistakes.

You need to get a hold of yourself. Pull yourself together! Somehow, whenever I chide myself, I hear my father's voice, and this is no exception. My lecture was flustered, and I managed only the basic information on two of my favorite authors.

I continued to berate myself on my lack of focus, something I had never struggled with before, when Nate came over. He stood in front of my desk, his beefy arms folded over his chest in a way that was meant to be intimidating.

I looked at him over the glasses I wore while reading and teaching, and raised an eyebrow expectantly, I had things to do today. "Professor." He twisted the word into an insult, "I want to drop this shit-assed class. I don't have any real reason to be here." He glared furiously, silently blaming me.

"You know what? I think I'm going to get some coffee or something." Claudia stood up wide eyed, and eager to go.

"No Claudia, stay, we still have grading to do." My glare was equally vicious, "You may not agree with me, or my choices Nate, but do not knock the authors we are discussing here. They have earned none of your censure." I couldn't believe Helena would date someone so petty, and small minded. It's not like I was telling how many ways I had touched, if anything, I tried to avoid her while teaching.

Nate rolled his eyes and stalked towards the door, once there he called over his shoulder, "If I were you, I'd quit this class, she cheated on me, she'll cheat on you." Those of my students who were still present stared at him, and my jaw dropped cartoon style to touch the floor, I was speechless.

Helena sauntered down the stairs, and left a small kiss on my cheek while Claudia and I were gathering our wits at Nate's childish outburst. "How are you darling? Was Nate bothering you?" She murmured, glancing briefly at the door Nate used for his dramatic exit.

"Oh no, he's a gem." It would have been a sharp sarcastic, and extremely rude thing to say if I had managed more than a shocked mumble.

Claudia glanced at us, and rolled her eyes, "Hey, I thought we agreed on no physical contact in the classroom." She raised her eyebrows, hand hovering over the shoulder strap of her bag. She looked ready to bolt if things escalated. I had to hold back a giggle.

Helena backed away from me with her hands up and a wry smile, "I apologize Claudia, I will maintain my distance." I heaved an inner sigh, and was surprised when Helena spoke again, "Perhaps you will give us a moment to speak?"

Claud looked between the two of us and said, "If I come back in ten minutes, will I be scarred for life?" She was suspicious enough that it bothered me, and reminded me of our need to learn control.

"I promise Claud." I said, forcing myself to make sure it's true. She walked out of the room backwards, her converse shoes squeaking on the floor, she did not break eye contact with Helena, and I had the thought that Claudia assumed it was all Helena's fault. It was sweet, her confidence in my strength.

Helena came up beside me, her arms tucked carefully behind her back in a way that make her breasts push out.I was sure she was trying to distract me from Nick's outburst. I kept my eyes on her cheeks, a safe place. Away her dark, fathomless eyes, and a small distance from her body that I craved. "I couldn't take my eyes off you during class." Helena informed me playfully.

I had noticed, instead of pacing the way I usually did, I was forced to remain still, one hand placed on the piece of paper to find my train of thought before it became totally derailed. I had felt like a blind old bat wearing my glasses to see the small notes.

"Funny thing about that." I raised an eyebrow, "I seem to be the only responsible one here."

"I think it's adorable." Helena was suppressing a grin, rocking back on her heels, "But that is beside the point darling," She looked at the door cautiously, then our eyes met, I wonder if she's some kind of magnet.. Her personality is certainly magnetic, "I was wondering, if you would join me for dinner tomorrow night."

It came out as a statement, and I realized she was nervous about my answer. As if I could say no to her. I smiled warmly at her, loving that I had this hold on her heart. She cleared her throat and I realized I had been staring happily at her for a few minutes now. "Oh, yes, of course yes."

Helena let out a gusty sigh, and a small chuckle, "You had me going there for a moment Dr. Bering." Her lips pressed to my cheek briefly, "Call me." Her whisper tickled my skin. She backed away to the door much the same way Claudia had, but she was watching me for different reasons. She turned around just in time to catch the door and exit the room while Claudia slipped in.

Claud jerked a thumb behind her and said, "Do you need to go chase her down?"

"No, I need to figure out what to wear." I replied with a grin, trying to think about what I had in my closet. Pant-suits, power suits, suits, and more suits. I sat down to my desk and hauled over a stack of papers to grade. I was still riding the high I got every time I entered Helena's presence.

Claudia hauled over her own chair, slinging her bag over the back of the seat before parking it next to me. "What did I miss mon capitan? I thought you were all Darth Vader control and stuff. What happened? It's not like you to sleep with a student, let alone do.. the thing, on your desk. Just FYI I can't even look at that anymore."

I blushed, Claud was right, I wasn't usually this reckless or careless. I always thought things out, and rules came first.. Except with her. "Well, I mean, the first time we were.. Together, she wasn't a student. I didn't know she was anyway."

"Wait wait wait, you're saying you bumped uglies *before* the desk? So you knew her?" Claudia's eyes were as wide as saucers, then she shook her head, "No, don't tell me, just don't."

"Yeah, we met before Claudia, it was just a fling, and then.." I gestured helplessly at the classroom, "Things got complicated."

"Complicated, doing one of your students is complicated, in other news, the sky is blue, and plants grow. Tune in tomorrow for our next update on all things obvious."

"Wow Claud." I rolled my eyes, and gave her shoulder a friendly punch. The sarcasm was dripping like acid, and as much as I normally didn't mind, this time it hit a little too close to the mark. She is my student, I should not be staring at her instead of my notes, I should not be preparing to talk to her instead of my whole class.

"But seriously dudette, how're you gonna deal with this? Little boy blue didn't seem to like what's happening much, and someone's bound to notice if you can't keep it in your pants."

I blushed, she had an almost endless cache of innuendos, "We're working on that Claudia..." I looked down, thinking of all the ways in which we were failing to contain ourselves. Oh no, our date. My jaw dropped. "What am I going to wear?" I asked her in shock. I'd said it before, but now I realized I had no idea where we were going, or what we were doing. Dinner was very vague.

"I'm sorry, what happened? Where are you going?" Claudia was trying to keep up with my mental leaps.

"Our date, Helena asked me out to dinner tomorrow. I have nothing to wear." I stood up to pace, racing through my closet, trying to think of what would be appropriate.

"Dude! Up high man!" Claudia raised her hand to slap mine, but I didn't notice until she put it back down, "You're really freaked out about this. Where're you going anyway?"

I had no idea what we were doing, "I have no clue." So that's what she meant by telling me to call her. That woman did this on purpose. If I weren't so grateful for an excuse to call her I would be angry.

Claudia giggles, "You should see the look on your face. You look like Dark Helmet when he realized he was surrounded by assholes."

I looked at her in bewilderment, "How do you do that? The words are english, but the sentences are pure gibberish." I was far too busy stressing to be able to translate.

Claudia rolls her eyes, "Moving on to your clothing problem, I would suggest that schmancy black number you wore to the Alum party."

I groaned, not that thing. It barely covered my thighs, and I won't even get started on the neckline. "Really Claud?"

Our amiable argument filled the cold lecture hall with laughter, and silly ideas. "Well if nothing else appeals to you, just wear your halloween costume!" Claudia had cried out through gales of laughter. I had been a witch last year, and my outfit had been a torn tee-shirt, and striped leggings.

"Not unless you ask Leena out while wearing your dinosaur pajamas." I giggled like a little girl, my cheeks pink and the air racing through my lungs as I attempted to recover. Claud had taken it all in good fun and hid behind her shoulder bag, "Oh no, not my footie PJ's."

I glanced up at the clock and realized we had been teasing and laughing for over an hour, trying to figure out where Helena would take me. We ranged from Mcdonalds, to the Marriott with no luck. "Okay.." I chuckled, "We should get cracking on these papers."

When Claudia's computer went off around ten, we were both beat, our minds melted trying to understand the fuzzy logic that had gone into some of these essays, reports, and open ended answers. I gave Claud the once over, her face lit up by the red light of her computer screen, the slight bags under her eyes were the only indication, however small that she normally survived on coffee, and internet access alone.

"I'm for home Claud, you should go soon yourself okay?" I touched her shoulder to make sure she had listened. Her only response was a small grunt, and some grumbling, I smiled all the way home.

Upon reaching my abode I slung my bag into the corner and climbed up dark steps to my room. Going through my closet for something to wear to bed, I remembered the conversation that had gotten all of this started. I still had not found something to wear tomorrow night. I sighed softly and threw on the first thing my hands touched.

"I need a drink." I muttered, feeling the stress wash back over me, weighing my shoulders down with care. Wandering to the kitchen, I found myself some whiskey, pouring out a few fingers of the amber liquid, I grabbed my phone. I didn't even need the paper crumpled up on my teak end table. The number was etched into my mind by a pale finger they day she handed it to me.

I fingered my drink nervously, turning it around to see the light playing through thick glass until a small noise emanated from the device. "Hello?" I melted against the kitchen counter when Helena's voice rang out beautifully.

"It's Myka." I informed her.

"Myka!" Her voice brightened considerably, "How are you darling?"

"I'm fine.." I replied lightly, taking a small sip of my drink. "I was just wondering, um, where we were going?" I felt like a silly school girl, trying to make sure I knew how everything was supposed to happen. My need for control was ruining everything spontaneous.

"You caught me in the middle of looking for a place." Helena sounded sheepish, "I was thinking of the little Bistro down on Washington."

I smiled, forgetting that she would not see it, "Do you mind me asking what to wear? I don't want to be overdressed."

Helena sipped more wine, I could hear her, if only I could see her. My body filled with longing, "Well, let me think, all though I do enjoy those suits you are so fond of in class, I have yet to see you, in or out of of dress." I could hear Helena's lips started to curl up at the thought. I could almost imagine her hands running up my thighs, pushing up the short black skirt of the dress hanging upstairs.

I closed my eyes with a shudder, the lust in Helena's voice had far more effect to cloud my thoughts than the alcohol, "Will you be able to keep your hands off me throughout dinner if I wear a dress?"

"Well, isn't that the point of this little experiment? Of our "friends" suggestion that we talk and get to know one another?" Helena's voice was deepening by the moment.

I grabbed my forgotten drink and took a gulp of the harsh liquid, it did not work to calm me, "That sounds like an excellent plan." I replied, breathing out slowly, suppressing a soft moan.

Helena tried in vain to stay on track, "Would you care to meet up, or, would to tremble to the thought of picking me up...at my new place?"

I crossed my legs tightly, rubbing them together for some friction, "No, I wouldn't mind picking you up.. Where are you living?"

"I am staying with Amanda a sweet, dear, friend of mine, the Lindwood apartments off of Main and Third, 609"

"Then eight o clock?" I confirmed, letting my whiskey flow down my throat.

Helena ignored me, she did something with a glass, and her breathing grew shallow. "My love, what are you wearing? Not on our date, but right now." She moaned, shivers ran down my spine and I bit down hard on my lip.

I shut my eyes tightly against the images of what she could be doing, "I-I'm wearing.. Um." I looked down at herself and blushed, of course I had to pick my least sexy pj's. "Sweat pants and a tank top." I admitted.

Helena settled into her chair, the sound of fabric moving as she re-situated was enough to make me wish for a different kind of friction. "Remember when you marked me as yours?" She murmured, she was touching the mark, I knew it in my bones, could almost feel it in my own shoulder.

"I do." I replied breathily, swallowing hard against the lump of desire in my throat.

"Are you not the least bit curious as to what I am wearing darling?" Helena sighed in frustration, "It does take two to tango love."

I took a few slow calming breaths, pouring myself another glass of whiskey, and flipping off the lamp before settling on the long leather sofa, "What are you wearing Helena?" I asked in a low voice, sipping at my drink slowly, letting the burn flood my cheeks. I wanted her so bad, I wanted to feel her body writhing against me, under me, falling to pieces.

"A soft black undershirt and matching short, very short knickers." Helena says as she sips again at her drink. I could imagine her in those clothes, her body sheathed in soft black fabric waiting to be pulled off. By this point, I'm pretty sure it's wine Helena was drinking. Her voice kept getting lower, and it was impossible to ignore the lust, "I could not take eyes of you in class tonight."

"I noticed, I had to do all the responsible things myself. Every time I looked at you, I forgot what I was teaching." I had fought every moment to keep my head in the game so to speak. The way she was licking her lips, undressing me with her eyes was almost unbearable.

"Um... All I can think about is your soft wet lips on mine." Helena sucked on a finger.

I flushed with warmth, "And all I want to do is taste your skin again." I murmured huskily, I wanted to bite her, kiss her, lick the beads of sweat from her breasts.

"Myka, close your eyes, imagine me kissing those lips, running my hand down your side." Helena started to breath faster, and I could just imagine her running her hands up under her tank top.

I trailed a hand down my side, eyes closed gently, "Yes, I'm sliding my hand under your shirt, my fingertips brushing your glorious breasts." My heart filled with longing, pining for Helena's body.

Helena catches her breath and I imagined her pulling at her nipples, "Yes my love, suck harder."

I bit my lip hard, "I'm biting down your neck, plucking and teasing at your breasts"

"I am so wet for you Myka." Helena moaned, and I knew her skilled hand had delved between her long legs.

I gasped, "God Helena, I need you so badly." I moaned, closing my eyes as my fingers traced across swollen lips.

"Tell me...What do you need?" Helena asked in a low voice.

"I need you inside me, tasting me, teasing me." I panted, my fingers teasing over my clit the way Helena would, before tracing my entrance.

Her breaths coming more shallow, "I can not take much more Myka." Labored breathing came from Helena's pushes harder, faster on her swollen clit "i ne...need to hear you"

I whimpered, "Yes, I'm yours." I rode my fingers harder, pressing hard against my clit, my limbs trembled terribly.

Helena can't stop groaning, my heavy breathing and moans send her over the edge, "Yes baby, I'm coming for you my love!" Helena keened.

"Oh my god, Helena!" Frantic fingers went wild at the sound, I came undone with a cry of bliss.

Helena froze, moans and curses escaping her mouth. "Helena." I pant, sweat shining on my skin. I needed her next to me, already I wanted to come again, but from her fingers. Her lips.

"Hmm...My Myka." Helena's voice was low and husky, sending shivers down my spine.

"Something tells me our date is going to be an exercise in will power." I chuckled throatily, trying to draw away from my need with humor.

"I wish I were holding you next to me right now." Helena whispered. She did? Did she feel this as much as I did? The need to touch her, prove in my own mind that she's real.

I curled up against the couch, resting my head against the cushion, wishing it were Helena's soft breasts, "I do too baby, I miss you."

"I miss you too, but... As our dear Mrs. Fredric put it, we need to maintain self control, get to know each other's minds, thoughts, passions in life."

I giggled softly, "Well we know one thing about our passions."

Helena's smile could be heard through the phone, "And what would that be my love"

"They are undeniably strong one towards another." I teased. And I wouldn't have it any other way.

"So true."

I sighed happily, the thought slipping out from my lips into a declaration, "I love you."

Helena held her breath.

I flushed, "Oh my God, I am so sorry, that just slipped out, I-." I smacked my head with my hand. Idiot, now she's going to think I'm going too fast, or that I'm clingy, and God, why did I say that?!

Helena lets her breath out in a gusty sigh, "Please Myka, never apologize to me for that... I was hoping, under the guise of dinner and moonlight, with your face in my hands, that I would profess my love for you."

"Oh.." I said quietly, processing this new information. She loved me, she wanted to say it first, and that was why she had invited me to dinner, so she could declare it to me in a concrete manner.

Helena sighs, kicking herself, "Myka, I am afraid of being guilty of being a romantic fool, I had so wished to sweep you off your feet and profess my unending love for you, not over a cold piece of plastic, but wrapped in my arms"

"And I ruined that." I mumbled, feeling silly, "You don't have to say it, you can wait."

Helena sat up, gulping her wine, steeling herself, "Myka, my love...My dear sweet angel...I love you."

I inhaled sharply, hugging myself tightly while silent tears of joy run down my face, my only wish at that moment would have been to have Helena at my side, oh how I wanted her next to me.

I heard Helena jump up, "Myka, what is your address?" She asked, urgently.

"What? Um, it's 224 Grove and Plum."

Helena scrambles for a pen, "Okay, got it."

"What's going on?" I asked, not comprehending her haste.

Helena runs into a kitchen or bathroom, her feet slapping against the floor. "I will be there as soon as...Yes, I need a cab...224 Grove and Plum." It sounded like Helena had a phone to each ear.

"You're coming here?" She looks around at the piles of books all over the place, making the house a hazard to anyone not familiar with it

"Myka, I will be there as soon as I can." Helena's breath rushed in and out.

My heart flooded with joy, "I'll be waiting." At that moment Helena turned her phone off. I scrambled around trying to move books out of the direct path of doors and walkways, cleaning magazines up off the coffee table. The mess was just mortifying. How could I have let things go so badly?

The thump of a door closing, and crashing boots against the dark wood porch heralded Helena's arrival. I ripped open the door before Helena could knock, my hectic breathing, and bright eyes calmed as soon as Helena was standing in front of me. She was breathing shallowly, her eyes on the verge of panic.

Helena runs past me, frantically running her hands through hair again and again. She started babble, "You just throw some thing like that out there, without someone having... Um do you something to drink, yes a drink, hard spirits, rubbing alcohol, anything."

Helena's eye roamed over my home, her eyes skimming over my mismatched furniture, and worn bookcases bowing under the weight of my tomes, spotting the bottle on the couch she zeros in on it.

I laughed lightly at her plight. My own stress had melted away at the admission, but it seemed Helena was not so serene, "Would you like to use my cup?" I gestured at the end table. I was on cloud nine, and nothing could have made me unhappy.

I'm sure Helena heard me on some level, but she hadn't the sobriety to reply, instead she grabbed the bottle and tilted her head back. Gulping down the golden brown liquid, she fell onto my couch.

I was a little concerned about the ease with which she downed the alcohol and I placed my hand on her cheek, "Helena, are you okay?" I took the bottle away gently, and offered her the glass instead.

Helena came back down to earth, at least partially, with the touch of my hand, "Dear lord, Jameson, really!" Helena wiped her mouth with the back of her hand.

"Are you okay?" I asked, concerned by her brazen behavior

Laughing and shaking her head, Helena mutters, "I should have know, only the Irish" She stared into her cup, not bothering to ask how it got there, though I saw a flash of curiosity. Helena glanced up at me, and leant in to capture my lips.

I gasped slightly in surprise, melting against Helena, my hands coming up to cup her face adoringly.

"Myka, how am I suppose to respond as i have to such a declaration over the phone?" Helena leaned her forehead against mine.

I released a breathless chuckle, "I didn't mean to say it over the phone, it just slipped out Helena." I cupped my lover's face in my hands, this wonderful woman I could just hold forever.

She stroked my cheek, "You are my love, with all my heart and soul has to offer, my reason for breathing."

A tear left a streak down my cheek as a breathtaking smile graced my lips, "I know." I replied simply, the realization making my heart soar.

Helena lifts her head, eyes meet mine, then she playful smacks me on the shoulder, "You are the most...I was going..." Leaning closer, Helena brushes my tear away, "I wanted it to be perfect, to woo you over dinner the tell you my hearts desire. To whisper in your ear, I love you Myka Bering."

I gave Helena a half smile, "I guess I just mess everything up."

Helena looks me in the eyes cupping my cheek with her soft hand, "No darling you have not."

I scoot around on the couch, cuddling up to Helena, "Thank you for saying it."


	13. Love and Pain

I woke up slowly to the sound of Helena's soft snores. I lifted my bleary eyes to gaze at her and realized that I had fallen asleep laying across her chest. She looks so sweet and innocent, eyes closed lightly, jaw relaxed. None of the sarcasm or wit, just the vulnerable, loving woman I fell in love with.

I pulled one of my arms out from under her, somehow we had remained hugging the entire night, and caressed her cheek. She stirred in her sleep, a slight frown growing until her head was flipping from side to side, she thrashed lightly, muttering, "No, no I have to get her. Let me go, I won't leave."

"Helena." I whispered, patting her cheek, "Helena it's only a dream."

Her eyes flashed open, and tears streamed silently down her cheeks as she gasped for air. There it was again, that same pain that had drawn me in at the bar. It hurt to see her heartache, "Myka." She gasped softly. I silenced her with a kiss, holding her warm cheek in my hand.

She pulled back all too soon, and shook her head, "Myka I'm sorry, I can't." Her voice was laced with pain and tears. I nodded my understanding, and sat up to give her space.

"Do you need me to take you home?" I asked quietly. It was saturday, no classes to teach, and nothing to do until tonight, I hoped that she would turn me down, but her eyes said she wouldn't.

"Yes please Myka." She rasped, looking down at the floor, "We are still on for tonight, but I need a bit of time."

"Of course." I smiled my understanding, wishing desperately that I could be of more service. Just sitting there while she hurt made me want to hug her tight, and make her forget about the world, but I couldn't. "Come on." I offered her my hand, and we walked to the car.

I drove her home in silence, her eyes never leaving her window. I wanted so badly to stop and make her look at me, make her tell me what was wrong, but part of me felt that if I did, I would lose her. So I let her go, let her walk back into the house, and I went to spend the rest of my saturday in solitude. Regretting every second I had wasted dithering.

When that evening rolled around, I walked up the steps stiffly, my skirt barely covered mid thigh, and so I held the hem down while moving up the creaking wood. Here goes. I pressed the buzzer, silently cursing Claudia and her sense of fashion.

The door swung open to reveal a statuesque blonde woman dressed up in a full military uniform. Helena lives with a Marine? "Hi, you must be Myka, come on in." Amanda said pleasantly, snapping my out of my reverie. Looking me up and down she called out, "HG your date is here!"

"Um, thank you." I smiled awkwardly, not quite sure how to address the woman, "You're.. Amanda?" I asked, hoping I had remembered correctly.

"Yes ma'am.. Uhh sorry, old habit." Amanda said as she shook my hand. Ugh, ma'am? Talk about meeting the parents.

"You can just call me Myka, ma'am makes me feel old." I blurted, really Myka? She's military, she's never going to remember that. It must be second nature to call everyone ma'am or sir.

"What was that Amanda?" Helena walked out of the bathroom, her head tilted as she adjusts her earring. I blushed, hands folded in front of me as I tried not to ogle Helena. Her deep blue dress was gripping her curves, bringing out the cream highlights in her pale skin. The v-neck dropped low, the loose fabric gathered there caressed the tops of her breasts. Come on Myka, hold it together, you can't take her here. Control. Breath.

"Hi Helena." I greeted her in a subdued tone.

"Hello darli..." Helena stopped mid-stride, looking at me intently, my black dress that fit like a second skin, black heels that show off my long legs, "Hello darling, I'm almost ready, why don't you and Amanda have a chat while I grab my purse?"

All the anxiety, all the stress was totally worth it to see Helena staring at me, absorbing my image and committing it to memory. I wondered if perhaps she hadn't gone back to get her purse, but to calm her breathing into some semblance of normality. He breathless voice certainly suggested a need for it.

"So Myka.. HG says you are a Dr. right?" Amanda poured me a drink, "Here, she takes forever to get ready." She took on a disgruntled expression, and handed me the glass. I had the feeling that Helena's grooming habits were an aggravation she had dealt with more than once.

"Thanks." I took the glass from her, and had a quick sip, "Yes, I have my doctorate in ancient history. I'm a bit of a book nut." I admitted, waiting for the usual mockery that always came from finding out my doctorate is 'useless'.

"That is very impressive, I spent some time, overseas in Greece, loved it." Amanda said, sipping her own glass.

"Which part of Greece?" I quirked my head, I had never been overseas, and the idea of going elsewhere was enough to make me disregard the speculative looks she kept shooting at me. I hoped I could pass her test, but I was too anxious about impressing Helena to care much about her roommate.

"Amanda, enough with the interrogation." Helena was laughing as came out of room, "Come on love, I do believe I promised you a night on the town." Helena reached for my hand. It hadn't been the worst first meeting I had endured by far, but I was glad it was over.

I took it immediately, "It was nice meeting you Amanda." I said over my shoulder, placing my glass on the table by the door. I hugged Helena's arm and sighed, This is where I am supposed to be.

We pulled up to the Bistro, Helena holding my hand the whole drive, "Wait," Helena said, she got out the passenger side and came over to open my door. She grinned as she watched me get out of the car, "Beautiful." She whispers under breath.

I felt another blush spread across my cheeks, "Thank you." I murmured gratefully, I hadn't received this kind of courtesy in a long time, and it felt wonderful. I followed Helena into the quiet Bistro, walking close enough behind her that I could feel the heat rolling off her in waves. It sent a warm stirring into my center

"What do you think?" Helena smiled at me.

The waiter led us to a small booth on the side wall, between the two of us we had a view of the entire restaurant. Soft red carpets graced the floors, leading up to dark wooden walls, tables and chairs were matching wood, with deep green that was almost black. The gentle lighting let an air of sophisticated tranquility that matched the private rooms in the university library.

I was awestruck, the smell of good food, and the low chatter of the other patrons filled the room. "This is amazing Helena, I don't know what else to say."

"I am so glad you like it. How about I order us some wine and get down to, how did Mrs. Frederics put it.. Ahh yes, getting to know one another." Helena smiled and took my hand.

I shivered slightly as her hand brushed across mine, I needed to distract myself so I decided to get started on the questions, "Do you know much about wine? I'm sad to say I don't really do much with it except when I'm attempting to cook."

Helena felt my shiver, it shot through her hand and down her spine, coughing slightly Helena turned to gaze into my eyes, "I know a thing or two about them, how about a nice Merlot to start us off with?"

"That's fine with me." I replied softly, air racing shallowly through my lungs, I ripped my eyes away from hers and stared at the table, my free hand clenched on my lap. "So where are you from Helena?"

We talked for a while, occasionally drinking the excellent wine Helena chose, and eating our light meal. Conversation flowed easily so long as we didn't make eye contact, and I was starting to relax. The sound of someone at the piano startled me into looking up, and the talented young woman started playing "At Last" by Etta James. I smiled softly, listening to the music drifting easily through the air, the woman's voice soon joining in.

Helena grabbed my hand, "Darling, listen, it's our favorite songstress, Etta."

"I noticed." I murmured, smiling as our eyes met again, this time I didn't try to look away, I was enjoying the music, and the atmosphere. It really was like being at home, except the food, and company was far better.

"Dance with me." Was all Helena said as she stood up, leading me to the small dance floor, her dark mahogany eyes never leaving mine, she pulled her close and whispered in my ear, in time with the song, "At last my love has come home." I stared into her eyes, and my hands rested behind her neck as we swayed. I could feel the heat radiating from Helena, at that moment, I was content just to stay in her arms forever.

"Myka, tell me your middle name." Helena hummed into my ear as she pulled me closer, not noticing the looks, the heat radiating off us. I'm sure the rest of the patrons did, all but the most stubborn scattered by the time our song had ended.

"It's.." I blushed, "Ophelia." I mumbled, that middle name had earned me the mockery of anyone who didn't read Shakespeare, and comparison to the character from those who didn't.

Helena stopped our blissful swaying, she reached up and cupped my face, staring into my eyes as if they held some deep secret, some hidden wonder. "Myka Ophelia Bering... I love you."

"Helena George Wells, I love you." I replied, losing myself in the depths of her espresso eyes. I meant it, I meant it with every fiber of my being, and I never wanted to let her go. I leaned forward to gently press our lips together

"Darling... How do you know my full name?" Helena pulled back, looking at me speculatively. Oh damn, I forgot I wasn't supposed to know.

I blushed, looking down at Helena's shoulder. I wasn't going to answer, but then I saw the mark on her shoulder, my mark, making her mine, and I felt myself warm with love. If Helena could tell everyone that she was mine, I could tell her this. "I looked it up. It's on your registration papers for my class."

"Are you stalking me Dr. Bering?" Helena smirking as she raised an eyebrow.

"I didn't stalk you per se." I protested weakly, "I was.. I was curious about you."

"Umhm, I am sorry my love for teasing you so, but I love to see you blush." Helena ran her fingers through my curls with one hand as she moved her other to the small of my back, pulling me closer.

I blushed against Helena's palm, "You are terrible." I informed her softly, my eyes fluttering when my breasts met hers. I ran my fingers through her dark mane, "Positively... Incorrigible."

"I know darling, you seem to bring that part out of me." Helena smirked as the song ends, leading us back to our table.

I glanced around the room, it was quiet, barely anyone around, but all of a sudden I felt like they were staring at us. I pressed a soft kiss to the corner of Helena's mouth, "Let's go get coffee, we can talk some more."

Helena sighed softly, her arm wrapping around my waist, "Yes love." She replies, her voice lower than normal. I could hear the desire warring in her as she laid down the bills on the table, and led us back to the car. She opened the door for me again, and after we were both seated she rested a hand on my knee, rubbing it softly. I could tell it was all she could do to prevent herself from doing any more. In that moment, I made a choice, getting off the highway three exits before Leena's.

"Where are we going darling?" Helena frowned, looking out the window. I heard her soft gasp when she recognized my neighborhood.

"I'm going to make coffee." I informed her softly, my stomach trembling with the hope that I didn't make it all the way to the kitchen. I pulled into my driveway, stopped the car, and watched her, waiting for her to look at me.

"Righty-ho, coffee it is then." Helena squeezed her thighs together before she could even respond. I could almost hear Mrs. Frederic's words ringing in her ears, 'no extra curricular activities'. Her eyes remained on her tightly folded hands.

I bit my lip and turned to open my door. I paused for a moment, hoping she would stop me, lean over to kiss me, anything. When she did not, I went over to her side, and helped Helena out as she seemed to have trouble doing more than stare at her lap. "Come on in." I offered her my hand.

Helena stared at the small house. Last night in her haste she had flown right by the small flower bed. Upon noticing the swing on the front porch, she asked, "Myka, how about we have our coffee out here, its such a lovely night out."

"Of course we can Helena." I smiled warmly, deciding that since she was trying so hard, I should try as well. I left the thoughts of the bed upstairs to the back of my mind, "Would you like to stay outside while I brew it? It shouldn't take long." I offered.

"That sounds great." Helena took her heels off and laid her purse down on the end table. reaching for the bottle that was on the counter she gave me a small but lingering kiss, "I like my coffee with a little Irish."

I kissed her back, holding back a little, not wanting to lose it. I gently took the bottle and smiled, "I can do that." I turned away from her, pausing to kick my heels into the small basket I kept against the wall, then I went to the kitchen to brew up our coffee. I leaned against the counter with a sigh while the machine whirred to life. What am I going to do with this wonderful, beautiful intoxicating woman?

I walked back out to see Helena looking up at the sky and smiled, "Hear you go." I offered her the snoopy cup, keeping the one with a smiley face on it to myself. "I didn't know what you liked, so I put in cream and sugar." She took it with a quiet thanks and I took a seat next to her, tucking my legs up onto the seat, I leaned against her side, reveling in the warmth during such a chilly night.

"That is fine my love, anything to mask the taste." Helena leaned into my warm shoulder, her body molding to mine.

"You don't like coffee?" I asked in surprise, "I could have made tea or something." I rolled my eyes, I guess the stereotypical polite British person wasn't as far off as I thought.

"No no, this is fine, it helps take my mind off the wonderful aroma of your perfume."Helena said, all I could think was that I never wore perfume.

I looked down, my control crumbling with each word she said. Her shoulder was wedged next to my skin. I didn't want to talk about tea, or our lives, or anything, I wanted to kiss her shoulder. I gently pressed my lips to her soft skin.

Helena take a deep breath, she turns to face me, "Darling, this is very... Mrs. Frederics.. She suggested that I.. We.. Refrain from.."

I admired her strength, I should be stronger, I should be better, I could hear my father's judgmental voice breaking back in, so I moved to the other side of the swing, "Okay.. I'm sorry Helena."

We sat in silence, trying to decide what to do with ourselves. Our coffee was cooling quickly in the night air. Standing up, Helena reaches for my hand, "Damn the torpedoes, this is our date, and I do believe it is not over yet."

I took her hand, standing up next to her. "Torpedoes?" I wondered aloud, trying to fathom what Helena was talking about. Claudia would probably know.

"It's from an old WWII movie, damn the Torpedoes, full steam ahead," Helena smirks, "oh bloody hell, tell me you do watch the telly once in awhile?"

"Um, sometimes." I rubbed my neck, the truth of course was that I only ever watched when I ran out of books, and didn't feel like re-reading Kipling, or Tolkien. For all I knew, the TV was broken. Pete of course was always whining at me to watch TV more, something about life lessons, "I can never see the draw, I prefer books."

"Well then, you are in for a treat." Helena led me into the living room, she bent over, playing with the buttons on my television. I bit my lip, allowing myself a small moment to admire Helena's behind before I looked at the ceiling. Normally I wouldn't have a problem staring shamelessly at an arse like that, but with this woman every precaution was necessary.

"So what are we going to do?" I asked.

Helena found an old black and white movie playing on PBS, she grabs my hand, tugs me down on the sofa, and wraps a snug throw around us, "See darling? Dinner and a movie, the perfect date."

"Thank you Helena, this is perfect." I said quietly, my hands trying to find a safe place to rest. I was only controlling myself for her, and she was making it quite difficult.

It was Breakfast At Tiffany's, a story of two neighbors falling in love, despite some odd quirks. I found myself wondering if Helena had known this would be playing, if she had set this all up. I didn't really care with her wrapped up in my arms, a warm blanket keeping us connected, but it was curious. It took no small effort to keep myself from raining kisses on her, but I found that I could convey the same love, and emotion, so long as I held her. And she spoke back in the same silent manner by drawing shapeless figures on my arm.

As the movie faded, Helena placed a light kiss on my cheek.

I found that silent tears were dripping off my chin onto her shoulder. It had been so beautiful. "Thank you Helena." I found myself repeating the phrase, but this time, it was strengthened by the emotion evoked by the old film.

"I should be going, darling, do you mind calling me a cab." She was trying to be responsible, to keep control of herself.

I gently took her chin in my hand, and lifted her up to look into my eyes, I knew they were glassy from the tears, and my cheeks would be puffy, but I didn't care. "Stay, please Helena." I kissed her gently on the lips. Not passion, but love drove me, and I wanted to show her that I not only had a claim, but that I loved her. In every possible way. Her lips were wet from my tears.

The conflict left her eyes and was replaced with devotion,"Yes my love, anything for you." She had promised it, and I believed it wholeheartedly.

I gently moved out from under her to kneel over Helena's body, the blanket and a few inches of air were the only things separating us. I held her cheek, kissing her tenderly as my body sank down slowly to press ever so slightly against hers. Helena's hand were shaking as she moved them down my hips then up my back, tears started streaming down her cheeks, "My heavenly angel, I want this night... I wish, to give you the perfect night."

I kissed away each tear, savoring the salt lingering on my lips, and smiled softly at the woman who thought *me* an angel. "You already have Helena." I assured her, brushing the hair away from her pale cheeks, "I could not ask for anything more perfect than this."

A warm blush crept from Helena cheeks down her chest, clearing her throat, "I do recall, at Leena's, something about a big, warm, private bed you offered."

I grinned, happy to see our roles reversed, and now I understood why she liked seeing me blush. It filled a space that I hadn't known was empty to see how much she cared what I thought. I got off the couch, careful not to jostle her, and offered my arm, lifting Helena, my love, into the welcome embrace of a pair of warm lips on hers. "It's upstairs."

I led her up creaky wooden steps, passed my office, and library, to my room. The walls are a pale lavender, the four-poster bed made of Teak, with ornate scrolling on the posts. This is the only room where all the furniture matches, even the window seat has pillows that go with my violet duvet. The door leading to the master bath was slightly ajar, but I wasn't worried about the chill. My eyes were locked on Helena's face as she stepped onto the thick rug surrounding my bed. I closed the door behind us, and sat her down on the edge with a smile. "This is our room love."

Helena gave a sheepish smile, trying to hold back. I saw my words bouncing through her head as she smiled to herself. Helena wanted me, and let me take the moment, "I may have asked you out Myka, but this is our date"

I looked into her eyes and saw all the depths, curves, twists and troubles we had ahead, all the things that could possibly go wrong, and I didn't care. "This is our love Helena." I corrected, kissing her tenderly, staring in to dark green eyes, Helena raised her chin and then placed her hands on my shoulders, she ran her one hand around my neck, gently kissing me as she slid the zipper down my black dress, watching with lust filled eyes as the dress slipped to the floor.

Warmth filled me to the core as the fabric slipped off my skin. I reached down for the remote to my stereo and turned on the radio, the sound already turned low, the way I like it when I read. "At last" was on again. The song followed us like a lost kitten.

I wrapped my arms around Helena, kissing her tenderly as one hand slid up her back to the zipper. I slowly pulled her dress off, savoring the sensation of the fabric revealing her body to my skin first, and then my eyes. My wondering, admiring eyes. Passion had given us an appreciation for one another, but this, slow unwrapping. I loved every moment of anticipation, I reveled in knowing that tonight, I would explore her as a lover.

Helena let out a soft moan as she reach around and wrapped her arms around me, "They are playing our song darling." Helena smiled into warm flesh as she unhooked my bra, letting it slide from her fingers down upon the wood floor.

"It's a good song for us." I replied huskily, trailing my fingers down her back, memorizing the position of each rib and muscle. "I love you." I said against her neck, swaying with the music. The peaceful dance so different from our first. Everything had changed since we had started. Was it only a few days?

Helena pulled back, her dark orbs still locked in on mine, a smile crept up her face as she let her own bra fall down. My fingers danced down Helena's hips to slowly drag down her lace underwear, the wolf moon lit her alabaster skin with an unearthly glow.

I knelt, lifting up Helena's feet one, and then the other before tossing the lacy garment into the corner. I gave my love to every blemish, and spot on her skin, kissing my way up her body, detouring at every freckle and mole. My hands trailing up her sides, heralding my lips.

My eyes lifted back to her mahogany orbs, and I stared into her eyes until they closed under the influence of a kiss. I cradled Helena's lower back with one hand, and the other cupped her cheek. I laid her down on the bed, pulling back to see the moonlight from the window dance off of her gleaming porcelain skin. My fingers traced circles around a small mole on her collarbone

"Hmmm I need to feel you." With that, Helena put her leg between mine and flipped me on my back, her wet, hot lips burning my skin with every brush.

I shuddered slightly, but this was not in my plans. I wanted this to be a slow lingering burn that warmed us all night. "Helena." I gasped slightly, "Stop." I pressed against her sternum, smiling slightly when her head popped up in surprise.

My head came up to press my lips against the bite marks lingering on her neck, "We know each other's passions, I want to know your body." Helena's eyes came up to meet mine, they were black as night, a small whimper passed lush lips. I wanted those whimpers to continue all night.

I let the hand on her chest smooth it's way up and back to her arm, braced by my head. I took it, and rolled us over once more, me straddling Helena's waist, her wrist in my hand. I leaned over, kissing her wrist softly, working my way back to her elbow, and up to her shoulders. My lips paused at every scar, and divot, searching for her life's story in the lines marking this angel.

"I will comply milady." Helena sighed, I knew she had sensed my need for control, my wish to please her my own way. At first it had been a want, but as I looked down at her, my angel lying exposed beneath me, waiting for me to show her the meaning of 'making love' I knew that I needed this as much as she needed release.

I smiled at the endearment, gently running my hand up her other arm to provide the same treatment. "So beautiful." I murmured, laving kisses across her collar bones, to rest a moment on her shoulder. I flicked my tongue against the skin, allowing myself a taste of the body I loved so much.

"So good..." Helena moaned as her body arced to meet my lips, the shift of her body under me lit a fire inside my center.

"You, are, my, lovely, Helena." I punctuated every word with a kiss, my breasts brushing over hers as I leaned up to minister her neglected arm. I made the loop back to her collarbones and paused, looking down at Helena from my vantage point on her waist, my fingers holding delicate wrists spread out, a warm flush gracing her chest and neck.

"Please...My love, don't... Stop." Helena was becoming undone, The desire in her voice was eating away at me, my need to show her just how much I cared fought with the wish to fulfill her every want. I moaned softly in indecision, my hips sliding down to put more pressure on her sex, painting my wetness on her skin. I quickly moved my head down to her breasts, sucking eagerly at her hard nipples while my hips started to rock against her.

Helena let out a soft moan, feeling my warm heat on her skin, her back arched into my lips. I didn't stop, even when she clenched around me, and her nails dug into my shoulders. "Myka.." She gasped, her voice was so beautiful, made raw from passion, I slowed, staring deep into her eyes. I plainly saw the loss she felt when I removed my fingers from her. "I love you." I told her quietly.

Trying to catch her breath Helena looked into my eyes, "I love you, I love you." Helena could not stop her chant. I pressed my lips tightly to hers, my arms wrapped around her, I never wanted to let her go.

Sucking in air at a rapid pace, Helena's lips less than a hairs breadth away from mine, "I love you baby."

"I will never let you go." I replied seriously

"And I, you Myka… I am yours… Always." I rested my head against her shoulder, kissing the bruises and bites I had made earlier with tenderness, and care. Her adoring whisper made me want to take her away, to some secret place of the world, hide her away from everyone else. I wanted all of her love and adoration for myself.

"I am going to take you," Helena rasped, flipping me over quickly, "I... Am... Going to...Show...Make you... Feel my... Love for you." Placing searing hot wet kisses to my flesh

Helena's arms on either side of my head, legs straddling my hips. Helena started her sweet descent down my body, covering every inch of skin.

I gasped loudly, my body arching into her lips. My hands dug into the duvet, and I bit my lip hard enough to split it. "Oh God Helena, yes, please, I want you.." Teeth pulling then sucking and soothing my nipples, always lips or thumbs on either, Helena could not, would not stop her low, mumbled chanting, "I love you." As she worked her way down to soft, wet folds.

The blood rushed to my skin, lighting up my chest and neck a red, hot with lust. I squirmed underneath her, needing her lower. Her constant chanting was as intoxicating as her touches, her lips on my sensitive skin. Wetness spread across my thighs, making my wanton need plain. I was desperate for anything, and everything she would give me.

Her hands burned paths of fire across my skin, but I didn't want them, I didn't want to burn out. I wanted, needed her lips on me. Helena's lips locked onto the hard bundle of nerves, right where I needed her, she couldn't wait, Helena needed to feel that splash at the back of her throat. I let out a long moan when she anticipated my thoughts and needs. My whole body arched, and I could feel myself getting close already.

Helena grabbed my thighs needing to feel my flesh against her. My hands gripped at her shoulder and hair, nail marks showing on her pale flesh. I gripped Helena's hair, trying not to hurt her as I pulled her closer. I wrapped my leg around her back, my whole body shaking under her. "Helena.." I groaned, closing my eyes tightly, trembling under Helena's touch.

Sucking on my hard bundle of nerves, swallowing every drop of my being, Helena tightened her grip until I could feel her nails digging into my hips. There would be marks in the morning.

I screamed hoarsely, shaking and shuddering as I climax, my hand twists in Helena's hair, and I cling tightly to her, breathing heavily.I have never felt so right in my life until this woman waltzed in. Her dark hair and deep black eyes. Her arms around me was all I needed, her lips on me was all I wanted, her body shaking under me was enough to make me feel like I owned the world. This woman was mine, I was hers, and in this moment, we belonged.

Helena rubbed her hands up and down my thighs, slowly bringing me down back to earth, her mouth never leaving me, she sucked and licked every drop I have to give to her. Finally Helena clawed her back up to meet my sweet lips, laying her body on hers, sighing, "My darling."

I wrapped my arms around her, kissing back warmly, "Yes Helena?" I let the word roll off my tongue, so beautiful, so sweet. It was a name worthy of her, and I loved saying it.

Helena hums back, "My darling Myka." The way she said it, savoring each syllable, putting a lifetime's passion into the soft murmuring of my name, it was beautiful.

I chuckled softly, my limbs weighed down with bliss, the house could have been burning to the ground, and I would not care. The idea that I had captured the attention of such a creature as the one in my arms made me choke with joy.

Slowly, a slightly less pleasant thought wormed it's way into my mind. "Helena... What did you dream about this morning that hurt you so much?" I didn't want to break the moment, but I needed to know, needed to hear that she was going to be okay.

She sighed in my ear, playing with my curls. I could hear the cogs whirring, it was many long moments before she responded, and I had worried that she would not speak at all. "I was dreaming of my daughter." There it was, the edge of pain, longing. The same edge that sharpened my words when Sam's absence cut me deeper than usual.

"Oh." I whispered. I didn't need her to tell me that her daughter was not with her, whether dead, or still in England, I did not know. But I wouldn't have asked even if it would have changed our situation much. Either way, my heart's truest love was in pain, missing her girl. "What's her name?"

"Christina." Helena said, sucking in a deep breath, her fingers winding tighter in my hair, "She died two years ago. In a fire. I was off in Paris for a dinner appointment, I was so tired after that drive home, it was just after midnight, and the flames lit up the sky brilliantly. I used to think flames were beautiful dancing around each other. I hadn't even considered that it was my neighborhood until I saw the trucks gathered around my home." She buried her face in my hair, sobbing softly, "Oh Myka, it was so terrible, I could hear her screaming. I tried to get to her, I tried but they wouldn't let me. They held me back. I- I-." She clung to me, holding me like a shield from all the atrocities. In that moment, I wished nothing more than to be that shield.

"I am so sorry Helena." I squeezed my eyes shut, wishing I had something better to say than, 'I'm sorry' the stupid words meant nothing, couldn't help anything. I felt useless, lying there, so close to her skin, and yet so far away from her mind. "Is there anything I-"

Helena stopped me there with her thumb on my lips, "Stay with me. Speak to me." So simple. She had found the very words I had struggled to say for so long. Her voice was hoarse from crying, and her cheeks were puffy.

Slowly I wiped away her tears, then I nodded, placing a kiss on her finger. I started to tell her my own story. Hoping I could draw her slightly away from the pain. "About a year ago.. Sam, he was my fiance." Helena took a deep breath, I wondered if it were sorrow, or jealousy she was settling. I knew each time Nate entered a room I wished to hurt him for considering touching Helena. "He died in a car accident. He was texting and walking." A lump lodged itself in my throat. He wasn't just texting, he was texting me. It was my fault. "I-.. Anyway." I swallowed the lump, "After he died, everyone wanted to offer condolences, they wanted me to just get over it. They called, the came over, but they didn't really care. Just being around me was depressing, so they stopped after a while. All I had wanted was someone to sit with, talk with about something stupid. I wanted to feel loved and cared for, and I wanted to know that the world hadn't ended."

Helena caressed my cheek, her eyes filled with sympathy as she listened to my confession, at least, that's what it felt like. Confessing something dirty, something wrong. "You don't have to tell me this darling." She murmured compassionately, finding the tears on my cheeks.

"But I do." I affirmed, "I need you to understand. I need you to know that Sam has a place in my heart, I gave him parts of myself that can never be yours because of that. But I promise, everything I have left, everything else is yours." I stared up at her, meeting her dark eyes to ensure she understood.

"And you love, have everything left of me." Helena lifted me up for a gentle kiss. I sighed against her lips, the happiness returning. We were both broken, hurt, aching, but we each understood. I knew Helena was my one, and this love I felt for her, was more than anything I could describe, anything I could show, or express. The look in her eyes, of slight frustration, love, and tenderness told a similar tale.

I settled back against her, pulled the covers over us, and my eyes drooped shut into the most peaceful slumber I had experienced since Sam's death.


	14. Peanut Butter and Cherries

Mmm, what is that smell? I pried my eyes open slowly, looking towards the door, now slightly ajar. The smell of bacon and coffee filled my nose, teasing my empty stomach. I ran a hand through my hair and reached over for Helena. The bed was cold and empty but for me.

I got up slowly, taking the time to pull on an old pair of sweats, and a tank top. I padded downstairs, following the delicious smell into my kitchen where Helena, as I had guessed, was cooking.

The enticing image of her messy black mane of hair flowing over her shoulders, an old t-shirt she had plundered from my dresser, the hemline barely covering her thighs was etched into my mind. I smiled, I wanted to see her like this every morning, muttering to herself as she kept an eye on a mess of bacon and eggs. The coffee maker was whirring at full speed. Altogether, it was a homely image, comfortable, and easy.

I stepped up behind her, draping my arms around her hips, I pressed my lips to the back of her neck. "Mmm.." Helena leaned into my lips, "One of these days you are going to let me serve you in bed."

I chuckled, my voice a little hoarse from last night, "You'll just have to try again tomorrow."

Helena hummed her pleasure, "Sounds like you have everything all planned out Dr. Bering." She teased, resting her hands on my arms.

"I do have everything planned out. This morning we'll eat breakfast." I kissed her shoulder, "Then we will watch a movie on the couch," I pressed my lips to her neck, "Maybe go on a walk, and talk some more," She tilted her neck, giving me room to move my lips higher, "And tonight I am taking you somewhere special." I sucked just under her chin, eliciting a soft moan as she melted against me.

"I'm going to burn the bacon." She muttered half heartedly, her arms limp as rags while her hips grated against mine.

I pulled back with an evil grin to lean against the counter behind her, noting her cry of protest. "Then you should take care of breakfast." I watched her finish with a smirk, her smooth movement, the easy sway of her hips that I'm sure she hammed up just for me, the looks she shot me were somewhere between love and frustration at my antics.

We sat down to a leisurely breakfast, the food was really quite good, and I made sure to inform her. Kissing her thoroughly when she stood to take the dishes. I will admit that we would have had everything cleaned up far sooner if I had just gone and done something else. Something about waking up to Helena in my home brought out the silly child in me.

It started with me flicking water and suds at her while we scrubbed our plates, and soon it degraded into a full out water fight that left us sopping wet, and giggling. Helena dragged me up the stairs so we could change, but I was laughing so hard I tripped, taking the graceful woman down with me into a pile of limbs.

We made it up the stairs to my room after Helena commented that, "The stairs is really not the most comfortable place for this darling." I had laughed, and lifted her back to her feet before retreating to our room. Our room, it has a nice ring. We each stripped the other out of their sopping vestments, and started last night's dance anew.

Laying together on the bed, breathing shallowly as our pulses returned to normal Helena stared into my eyes, "Well darling, if you have plans for me today, might I suggest that my birthday suit is not the most appropriate thing to wear?"

I pouted, she was right of course, and she couldn't wear my clothes, they were at least two inches too long. Helena smirked, tugging my hair gently she said, "Tell you what, I'll call Amanda, she can take me back to my flat, and then when you have everything ready, you'll know right where to find me."

After a great deal of whining on my part, and some skillful convincing on Helena's, we came to the decision that she would go home, and I would pick her up at 2pm. We took our own sweet time about parting. I had tried to say 'goodbye', but Helena silenced me with her lips.

"No darling, goodbyes are not for the likes of us." She murmured with a lively smile, and a playful glint in her eye. 'Ahem.' Amanda coughed loudly, tapping her foot. Helena gave a chuckle and followed the Marine out the door, blowing a kiss to me before she closed the wooden barrier between us.

I gave a heavy sigh when Amanda's car sped off. I took a few moments to gather my thoughts, then set about finding everything I needed. The basket had been holding all my old mail, take-out menus, and some magnets that fell off the fridge. I found a blanket up in my closet, the thick denim was soft to the touch, and would be perfect for what I had planned. I smiled to myself as I dug through my favorite novels, looking for something that we could read together if the inclination struck us.

I stashed my findings in the trunk, and sat down to the tome I had been neglecting since I met Helena. The reading was dull. I found myself staring off into space more than I read, and by the time I set the thing down, I doubt I could have told anyone what I was even reading about.

At quarter to two, I went to pick up Helena. I was slightly nervous about our destination, I wasn't sure if it would be too hokey, of if she had seen it before. I clenched my hands around the leather wrapping on the steering wheel, willing myself to calm down. This is Helena we're talking about, not some blind date or something.

I didn't have to wait long after I knocked before Helena's wide smile greeted me. She placed her arm on mine, letting me be the proper host now. I opened her door for her, offering my hand to support her as she stepped inside, and quickly made my way around to slide into my chair. I turned to look at her and she took my cheeks in hers, kissing me softly, "I missed you Dr. Bering." Helena's whisper made my insides flutter.

"The feeling is mutual." I kissed her once more, then noticed the duffel bag at her feet, I quirked an eyebrow, offering her a silent question.

"One can never be too prepared my darling Doctor." Helena informed me with an innocent smile.

I laughed, pulling onto the freeway, "Is that why you don't have a car Helena? Because you're prepared?" I teased her gently.

She looked chagrinned, "I've been considering acquiring one of these abominable tin cans," She smiled suddenly, "But then I would not need you to ferry me around."

I smiled at her, "Very true."

When we reached the park, it was very quiet, the leaves were just turning, hues of orange and gold, mixed with the dark green of mature growth. The grass was thick and springy as we trekked further into the tree cover. Helena held the blanket, and the basket was in my arms to prevent any peeking that I was sure would have occurred.

Helena followed quietly, letting me choose where we sat, her smile remained contained, though I saw the enjoyment hidden in her eyes. It seemed I had chosen something well suited to her. I found what I was looking for under an old maple, it was big enough I would have needed Helena's help to circle the trunk with my arms, and it's leafy branches provided more than enough shade for our purposes.

She shooed me aside, and expertly flapped the huge blanket out onto the grass. I chuckled and put down our basket with a sigh. "Everything alright darling?" Helena lay back, legs out, and her elbows back supporting her.

I settled in beside her, arms crossed behind my head to look up at the branches, "Yes, I think I really am." The comfort of being so close to her, the relaxing breeze playing on my skin, it was heaven. We sat in silence for a short while, taking in the scene laid out before us. Happy children flying kites, bugs, birds, bees floating in their own little worlds. Parents sprawled out much as we were, with books or food, or even a simple hat to protect their eyes.

I could feel Helena's gaze on my cheeks, the gentle tingle, she wanted to know what we were doing here. I remained silent, waiting with a tiny smile for the surprise. The one thing I wasn't sure about. Ahh, there it is. The bands are starting up, we were the perfect distance away, too far to hear the crowds, but not so far as to drown out the Jazz floating over the wind.

"Myka.. Is that?" Helena looked down at me unbelieving.

I laughed, "It's a Jazz concert, they've been playing in the park for the last few days, I was hoping you didn't know." By the look on her face, she hadn't known.

"Anything else up your sleeve I should look out for?" She teases, raising her eyebrows.

Glancing at the basket, I grinned at her, "I brought some of my favorite treats, I was hoping if I brought enough, we would find something you liked." I pulled out the huge spread I'd prepared, I really had no idea what she ate, or liked besides bacon and tea. Suddenly I had a thought, "You aren't allergic to Peanut Butter are you?" Idiot, Idiot, you are going to send your girlfriend into anaphylactic shock, and kill her you are an idiot!

She quickly allayed my fears, "No darling, I'm not allergic. Why do you ask?"

Sheepishly, I pulled out the cherries and peanut butter, it was my all time favorite thing to eat. When I'd first showed him though, Sam thought it was stupid, and silly, so I'd switched to twizzlers for him. I still snuck downstairs sometimes in the middle of the night to grab a snack. "My dear, from the expression on your face, you intend for me to eat those together, yes?" Helena asked hesitantly, eyeing the peanut butter like it was going to bite her.

I rolled my eyes, and started slicing the cherries in half, the juices running over my fingers and making them impossibly sticky. "It's not going to kill you." I offered her one half with a gob of peanut butter on top. She eyed me, asking silently if I required her to try it. I nodded, and she heaved a sigh before eating it.

The look on her face was priceless, she tried admirably to hide the disgust on her face, but this managed to break through her polite mask into a grimace. "Darling, did I make you with child, I know I am good, but not that good..." Of course she would blame this on weird cravings.

"Don't like it then?" I teased, one eyebrow raised. I could survive living with someone else who felt that way, so long as she let me continue eating it without a fuss.

She looked at me with an apologetic smile, one hand hovering in front of her face to cover her mouth, "It's positively horrid." I couldn't help it, she looked so appalled at hating something I had done, the shock from the taste still there, all of it just burst out of my lips in laughter of pure amusement.

She chuckled softly, and took my cheek, her lips touched mine gently. "What the hell are you two doing?" Nate's exclamation startled us both. He was standing next to the blanket, his eyes wide with shock and pain, "It's bad enough... You are with... HER... But you need to act the slut in front of the whole world?!"

I clenched my hands into fists, "What the hell did you just call her?" I exclaimed, jumping to me feet, more than ready to give this pompous ass what's coming to him. There was no way anyone would talk to Helena that way, not while I'm breathing. He completely ignored me, I was so close to hitting him, but Helena had risen too, she was standing between me and that.. Ugh, I can't even think of an appropriate name for him.

"No Myka." She murmured, pressing gently against my waist to prove her point. Then she turned to Nate, resting a hand on his shoulder that he quickly shrugged off. "Nathan, please, don't make a scene." She waved a hand, "There are children here, if you wish to vent, please let us take this somewhere more private." I seethed to see her touching him, even just his shoulder.

"Oh yeah, because you were being so subtle before." He replies scathingly, "Please don't mind me." He waves an arm at her, warding off her attempts to rein him in. The pompous child stalked off as if he were the one wronged, and it was only Helena's grip on my waist that stopped me from giving him a bloody nose.

"No Myka, please don't. I wouldn't want your reputation sullied over me." Helena murmured, her arms wrapped tight around me, and her body braced against the ground. I couldn't help it, all I saw was red. All I wanted was to beat something, and her in my ear, the only thing near. I took a deep breath, reining in the rage until it boiled beneath my skin.

"Fine." I muttered shortly, fists clenched in concentration. I couldn't let this slip, I would not let this go. How could someone like Helena even think of.. "How can you defend him?" The angry words popped out of my mouth before I even knew I was speaking.

Helena sighed, "I'm not defending him love, his actions are reprehensible," I scoffed, "Reprehensible, but he is not worth the effort you would go to. Please Myka, just let him go, he is hurting." She pressed her lips to my shoulder, "Please love."

I could feel myself melting. I knew I would kill him if he ever touched her, or called her a slut again, but if she needed me to let it go.. The focused nature of my rage faded, even if the endorphins, and the emotion lingered. I was still mad at him, but without any outlet, it became a test of my endurance.

We sat back down, munching on our lunch. It was a big collection of foods from sandwich makings, to fruit, and everything in between. The silence was deafening, I couldn't look at Helena without hearing Nate's words, 'Act the slut.' instead I ate more cherries. It was my comfort food, but I wasn't getting comforted by it anymore. I wasn't looking at Helena when she sighed, so I don't know why she started talking, what the trigger was. Maybe it was the little boy chasing down butterflies, perhaps me with my sticky fingers eating my favorite food, or hundreds of other things, but what I do know, is that Helena was talking specifically for me.

"My daughter, Christina, she would have loved this." Helena gestured around us, "The music, the food, the sun. Even the blanket is to her taste, she always had a penchant for scrap quilts." She took a moment to breathe, slowly, deeply, preparing herself for the pain of the words to come. "Before she died... We would come to a park much like this, more of a public lawn, landscaped for our benefit, with trees, rocks, things to climb and jump over. We would go on daring chases through villainous territory, with barbarian hordes chasing us. But there was nothing she loved more, than to simply sit in the sun and read, butterflies draping themselves on our book, or legs when we sat still enough. It was a small piece of heaven." Another deep breath, "Thank you Myka for bringing back that little piece of heaven for me, it has been far too long since I tasted the sky."

I closed my eyes, willing myself to let go of this, just for a moment. I looked up at Helena softly, caressed her cheek with my thumb. This was about her, I could wait until tomorrow, next week, whenever. I couldn't think of what to say about her time with Christina, I didn't know her, and I wouldn't allude to it. So many people had caused me pain by trying to pretend they knew Sam in the same way I did.

"Sam and I used to come here a lot." I sighed, by a lot I meant all the time. "This was his favorite place to eat lunch, we'd come here and just sit."

"Then why did you bring us Myka? I don't want you hurting just to please me." Helena's voice was equally quiet, she looked unsure as to why I would tell her something like that.

In some ways, I was confused too. I didn't usually like to talk about him, but here with Helena, I felt safe talking. I knew she understood, she knew why I needed to talk, to feel him around sometimes. Everyone else wanted him gone, I still missed him. Wanted to talk about him. I ran a finger along Helena's arm, trying to gather myself, "I brought you here, because this is a place I was always happy, and since Sam died, I had trouble doing that. With you here, I know I can be. He's been gone for long enough, everyone expects me to move on. Well, not Pete, or Claudia or anything, they always understood that time would make it better, but I would never heal fully."

"Don't say that Myka." Helena pulled me into her arms, "You and I will find a way." I smiled, snuggling into her arms. I hoped she was right. We stayed that way a while, snuggling with each other, reading, snacking, settling back into our afternoon. Helena was reading a book aloud to me. It was a paperback that I had found sitting in the back corner of my favorite bookstore. "Prisoner of Zenda"*, I was surprised to see the tears in Helena's eyes as the last words faded away.

"Helena?" I caressed her cheek, the tale had been sweet and self-sacrificing, but I hadn't thought it quite worthy of tears.

"So faithful.

'Shall I see her again-the pale face and the glorious hair?...But if it be never- if I can never hold sweet converse again with her, or look upon her face, or know from her her love; why, then, this side the grave, I will live as becomes the man whom she loves; and, for the other side, I must pray a dreamless sleep.'

How could words add to what he said? Living for her, even though her body belonged to another. I pray I never become royalty for that reason."

I smiled, nuzzling her cheek, "If it makes you feel better, I doubt you will have to pose as a king and fall in love with his bride to be while he rots in prison." It was sweet to see her so touched.

"Anthony Hope? I'm surprised. Not many people have heard of him, he's new on the scene." A gruff male voice replied. I looked up to see a short, pot bellied old man with grizzly hair. It wasn't until he said, "Arthur Neilson." That I jumped to my feet, offering him my hand, "It's a pleasure to meet you sir, and honor really. A scholar of your calibre.

"A scholar of which calibre in particular?" Helena asked quietly, looking at me in puzzlement.

She didn't recognize him? "Helena, this is the chairman of the school board. He's my... Grand boss."

"Just no old jokes." He warns. I knew he dealt with a lot of them from the students, but I would hope the faculty had more class than that.

"So why are you here Mr. Neilson?" I blushed at Helena's forward question.

"Enjoying the music, and offering Dr. Bering an opportunity. The things you've been researching don't exist, not to the scientific community." With that little tidbit, he left. I was shocked. How could he know? I mean, he had to have something better to do than keep tabs on something so stupid as my research.

"Darling?" Helena asked, touching my arm. "Are you quite all right?"

I glanced at her and shook my head, "No.. Do you mind if we go home? I need to think about stuff, and I don't want to hurt your image of this place." I needed to know what he was talking about. If he had something I could use? Imagine the colleges I could teach at... Ivy League, overseas, people would be begging me to give lectures.

Helena agreed that we could leave, packing up took barely a few minutes, and we were headed back to my place. It wasn't until everything had been put away, and we were standing in the kitchen that I realized Helena had plans far more interesting than digging through my volumes, and the internet. She wanted to express her gratitude for taking her somewhere so personal. As her fingers slid up under the hem of my shirt, and her lips pressed to my pulse point, I decided that history could wait one more day.


	15. It's the Plumber

_**A/N:**_ _Smut alert, don't like, don't read. You won't be missing so much as to totally kill yourself later, though really, how did you get started on something this smutty in the first place if smut isn't your thing? Really? _

_Moving on, my love and affection to all those crazy insane enthusiastic people who make me laugh, and want to hug total strangers for your support. you all make these stories so much better. I cannot tell you just how much worse this could have been without you. Reviews are my lifesblood, and I love every single one. One word, two hundred, it doesn't matter, I love them to death._

I stood by the window, lemonade lying forgotten on the end table beside me. I couldn't rip myself away from the sight of Helena crouched by a pile of weeds and flowers, removing pests, and replanting beauties.

The little smudge of dirt on her nose, dust settled on her forearms, and grime ground into the surface of her shoes kept her human. While the glow of happiness, the shine of sweat gleaming off her skin, the wide smile as each motion turned my yard into a beautiful garden, showed off the goddess hiding beneath the skin.

How could I bring myself to interrupt her? Bring her back into the world most of us inhabited for our entire lives. The peace she radiated was addictive. I wish I had the skill of taking myself out of this world for a little while.

I considered the idea of walking out, talking to her, but what could we talk about? I could finally ask her. The idea had been on my mind since she had mentioned living with Nate. Well, after the rage in my stomach settled.

I pictured myself walking outside, awkwardly asking Helena if I could ask her a question. Everything I did around her felt awkward, except what I did inside her. My cheeks started to flush. Not now, I'm asking her. I stammer out the words, 'W-would you like to uh, to move in with me?' so sad and small.

I ran a hand through my hair. What am I? A kid asking her crush out on a date? Just ask the woman. No.. What if we start to hate each other after spending too much time together? What if she has some crazy secrets that I just don't want to know? Ohh, but the sex, every night. No need to call her, or pick her up, or rush over and deal with the uncomfortable presence of Amanda.

I could get to know more about her, share some of my life with her. How would she deal with that? Would she just run away? My heart started to jump in my throat, pounding away and choking me in the same instance. This wasn't the perfect situation, but I couldn't ruin it just because I'm greedy. I worked myself into a right panic, convinced that asking Helena was a bad idea.

I was so wrapped up in my weighing of the pros and cons that I didn't even notice the object of my reverie standing behind me. "I am a mess, darling, do you mind if I wash up before lunch?" She asked lightly, reaching around me to grab her drink. I spun in surprise in time to see rivulets of condensation run down her fingertips, and a sigh of satisfaction leave her lips.

"Oh, yeah, here." I said, leading her up to the master bathroom. I was still so preoccupied by my thoughts, that I didn't even notice the wicked smile on her face until the door closed behind both of us. "Tell me love, which towel may I use?" Helena said with an evil grin on her face, pulling her shirt over her head.

I felt the heat racing to my cheeks. God Myka, you still blush whenever this woman comes into a room, you'd think after seeing her naked you wouldn't mind so much. "Uh, yeah, yeah this one here." I grabbed my spare towel blindly, trying to keep my expression passive.

Any thoughts about her moving in were shoved aside for ideas of far more pleasant movement. I reached around her to turn on the water. My green eyes never left dark brown. Helena removed the last of her clothes and climbed into the shower with a quiet, "Join me."

I shook my head at the shower curtain, in particular the woman behind it, and shed my own clothes. I wouldn't lie and say I didn't want this, nor would I allude to the idea that I could ever stop wanting this, but it amused me, and startled me in the same act how we much we both always needed each other, wanted to be touching.

Even just walking about the house, our fingers found each other, and now, stepping into the shower, my eyes glued to the way the water washed down Helena's back, my fingers found their way to her skin. Caressing the bumps of her spine. I knew each vertebra by heart, the location of each rib, the way her muscles flexed when she bent her head back, or arched her body into my fingertips. I knew her like I knew myself, but it wasn't enough. I needed to reaffirm that knowledge. I needed to know that she was real, and just as firmly in love with me as I was with her.

I reached over to the built in shelf, grabbing the loofah, I gently soaped her up, spreading the lather over her lithe body. Hiding her from my eyes, teasing me behind bubbles, only to be quickly revealed in a rush of water. A cascade of perfection.

The feel of my hands, the soap, the warm water cascading was too much for Helena. She turned around to face me, running her hands down smooth skin, she lifted my head to kiss her, tugging my bottom lip with her teeth. Helena wrapped her hand around my head, fingers tangled in curls, pulling me closer to deepen our kiss.

I clung to her back and waist, pressing my lips hard against hers as I felt her tongue sweep through my mouth. I pressed her back against the wall, out of the curtain of water so we could breath.

The liquid raced down my back, causing shivers at the light touches. It felt as if a hundred fingers, a hundred hands were coursing down my back in an even pattern, a hundred people trying to understand me.

The sensation raced straight to my abdomen, heating up my core far more than any water ever could. This was why I wanted Helena with me, this symphony of sensations that sung through my bones, telling a tale of wordless beauty and love.

She slid her other hand down along tight, smooth muscle till she could slip her fingers where I needed her most, feeling me shiver under her touch, she worked up a slow rhythm as she kissed her way down my slender neck, stopping to suck and bite that sweet spot on her shoulder

I moaned softly, pressing against her fingers, rocking in time. How did she know me so well, how did we come to be this in tune in only a few weeks? Uncanny. Unconcerned, I nipped the mark on her shoulder, feeling her own lips mimic my actions.

Helena moaned into my skin, I could feel myself shaking, coming undone, my walls tightened around her fingers as she found that sweet spot. She wrapped an arm around my waist, holding me tight, feeling my legs shake and giving way to the pleasure.

Her arm wrapped tightly around my waist was the only thing keeping me up. A reverse of that day in the bathroom. I reveled in it, the sense of safety, compliance that letting her hold me up acquired. The water quickly turned cold, showering us in a freezing spray that threw me over. I muffled my scream of pleasure with her shoulder, biting down on fevered skin, coming with a furious bucking of my hips, that shoved her into the tile again.

I shivered against her, my body trembling from desire, and the cold of the water. My legs were like jelly, but my arms were more than strong enough to cling to her. Keep her warmth close.

It was a semi-sweet balance, the cold warring with the fevered heat radiating from Helena. I barely registered her voice, I was so focused on enjoying the battle being waged on my skin. The goosebumps racing after each droplet of water.

Helena hummed into my ear, "My love." as Helena slowly removed her hand from me, keeping her arm wrapped around my waist.

"Hmm?" I mumbled.

Helena jumped out of the shower, quickly toweled herself dry, throwing on a soft robe she turned to me, "Baby, where is your hot water heater located, maybe I can have a look at it."

I smiled at the idea of Helena in overalls, and a white tank top, checking out my water heater. Something told me that I would end up checking her out if she did dress like that. I flipped off the water and gestured to the door, "It's in the closet under the stairs."

Helena scanned over the offending tank, "Ah, found the culprit, darling I need a flat head."

I chuckled, feeling slightly light headed and airy. The tool box was hidden in the corner of the closet opposite from where Helena was looking. I never bothered moving it because the only things that ever had issues were downstairs.

I wrapped a still dripping arm around her waist, and leaned over to grab the desired tool. Offering it to Helena with a smile. This is why I wanted her to live here, seeing her so comfortable, so easy. I wanted to be able to get to know this happy Helena.

Helena kissed me on the cheek, "Thanks love." Helena turned around and bent over behind the tank. "It seems a wire has come loose, after I tighten this up, we should have hot water back in.. Hmm about half an hour."

I wrapped my arms around her waist, "Half an hour ehh?" I grinned, enjoying the silky touch of her robe against my skin, though the barrier between us was slightly aggravating. "You my dear, are the best plumber I've ever had. I should thank you..." My voice got lower as I contemplated all the things I could do to her. I pressed my lips to her shoulder. The mark I had left was barely more than a dark bruise now, but I pressed my teeth to it, knowing just how she reacted to the throb of my reminder.

"Ohhh.." She gasped, clinging to me now, "And h-how are you planning on doing that dear doctor?" Her fingers wound through my hair, and grasped at my neck. I pressed Helena against the paneled section of wall next to the door under the stairs, one hand planted next to her head, the other running down her leg. My head dipped down to her clavicle, worshipping the sweet skin, pulled tight by excitement. "Oh, Myka, don't tease me love." Helena demanded weakly.

I grabbed her leg, pulling it around my waist, my thigh pressing against her center. "I promise, I will tease you until you're good and ready." I husked, nipping down the rise of her breasts. She gasped softly, arching away from the wall, offering her breasts to me. I took the invitation eagerly, sucking her nipples into a hard glory, one at a time.

She ground against my thigh, painting her wetness on my skin, her fingers tugging at my hair. "I love you." I murmured, moving down to kneel. She whimpered in protest, "Myka." I knew what she wanted, I pressed my lips to her stomach, flicking my tongue into her belly button. She gasped softly, her stomach twitching.

I ran my hands slowly down her waist, feeling the flex and shift of her muscles as air raced into her lungs, creating the music of soft panting that filled my body with desire. I gripped her hip in one hand, and used the other to spread her legs, my whole body rippling with lust to see her so wet for me. "For me?" I asked, pressing my lips to her thigh, drawing this out as long as I could.

"Myka." She snaps in frustration, sharply moving her head back against the wall to make a hollow thud, "Stop this.." Her voice cracked slightly, it put a grin on my face. She would be sore about that later.

"Stop this?" I asked smugly, pulling my head back, and removing my hands from her skin. She groaned, closing her eyes in frustration. Helena's knees gave out, and she slid to the floor. Biting her lip hard, she started fingering herself, the need far outweighing her sense of dignity.

Normally the sight would have turned me on, but right now, considering asking her to move in with me, make her mine in an even more tangible way, I couldn't stand the idea of anyone but me giving her this kind of pleasure. I ripped her hand away with a growl, and pushed her to lay down. She whimpered, spreading her legs for me.

I could see from the way she glistened that she needed me, badly. I swiftly moved to where she needed me most, licking swiftly up her swollen lips. "Myka, please Myka... I need you in me." She pleaded, her hips lifting, trying to get more friction. I placed my hands on her hips, holding her tightly. I opened her lips with my tongue, swiping up and down the length of her slit, groaning at the taste, slightly salty, and enough to send a rush of wetness to my own center.

I pressed my tongue flat against her clit before flicking it back and forth against her sensitive nub. The whimpers and mewls escaping her throat drowned out the noises of pleasure emanating from my throat. I growled again, entering her hot core with my tongue, alternating between pumping into her, and stroking the wet wall trying to pull me deeper.

The sounds she was making, the way she was moving, her fingers pulling my hair to bring me closer. It was all her screaming into my mind and soul how much she wanted me. Not anyone else, only me. I needed to hear her say it. "Tell me you want me." I moaned against her clit, dragging my teeth across her clit, and sucking softly at it, keeping her close, but not letting her over until she had said it.

"Fuck, I want you... Myka, Please, I need you..." She panted, doing her best to force me to move faster, bring her to her climax. My whole body shuddered to hear the words, panted out obscenely from soft lips. I attacked her with wanton desire, I sped up the rhythm of my tongue, digging my nails into her hip.

A drawn out moan of "Fuck..." And the clenching of her walls heralded her orgasm. Her lithe figure writhing in unadulterated pleasure. I lapped up the sweet ambrosia, my heart swelling, while my body settled into a contented state. I licked her clean, taking my own sweet time until she had to pull me back up to get her kiss. Our mouths mixed, and I felt the ripple as she recognized her own taste on my tongue.

Helena clung to me, her eyes half closed, "Good God Myka." She mumbled into my neck. I smiled and gently nipped the mark on her shoulder. She is mine, forever. And I'm going to make sure she stays that way. "We should get dressed." Helena muttered unenthusiastically.

I laughed, and together we stumbled to our feet, "Don't you want to finish that shower?" I teased. She gave me a glare that would have sent me crawling if I weren't on cloud nine. "I love you too." I wrapped my arm around her waist, taking her back upstairs to try the water again.

We finished slowly, taking our time to wash each other's hair, and clean our bodies again. I never knew how sweet it could be to have her fingers entwined in my curly tresses, massaging my scalp. When it was my turn, I was astounded by how soft and silky it was. "How do you get it so nice?" I wondered aloud, "Unicorn tears?"

Helena laughed, "As far as I know, my shampoo company doesn't harm any unicorns in the making of this product, so I'm safe, they were volunteered tears." The finally hot again water washed over us, making us both drowsy and comfortable. We towelled off, and were getting dressed when Helena said, "My dear, you really should spend more time on this place. The water heater is breaking, the garden could be fantastic with some time and effort."

I smiled, and wrapped my arms around her, "Helena... I was wondering," I was going to do it, finally, I was going to ask. "I mean, would you-" Someone pounded on the door downstairs, ringing the doorbell impatiently, interrupting me. I had been so close, the words on the tip of my tongue.

As Helena was not quite dressed yet, I sighed, and went downstairs to answer the door.

I slowly came back up the stairs to find Helena dressed, she turned to me curiously, "Who was that darling?" The news had been so terrible, so awful. I didn't want to tell her at all, it would only make us both unhappy. I thought about what I had considered this morning, her eagerness to take care of the house, the happiness she exhibited here. I didn't care that things could change for the worse, they already were changing.

I gave her one look and said, "Helena, I want you to move in with me."

Helena stood still, holding her breath, her eyes started welling up. I watched her silently, I was not going to back down, or find a way out. I wanted this, I needed this, while there was still time.

"Yes." Helena whispered, she hugged me back, rubbing my back, Helena leaned her lips close to my ear and whispers, "I can be a handful darling."

"I noticed." I replied teasingly, slipping one hand down to grab her bottom briefly. I was so overjoyed to hear this revelation, and I didn't want to think about what had happened downstairs. No scientific bigots were going to stand in my way today.

"Mmmm..let me show you how much." Helena smirked, leading me back up into the room we had just vacated.


	16. Fist Fights and Moldy Maps

**A/N:** To all the lovely people who read this fic, I give you my deepest thanks. Warning, I do not plan on *ever* making this a baby fic. But anyone who likes a little bit or action with their B&W will be happy here... if I ever get it all on 'paper'. Also, sorry for the huge wait.

Monday morning, the dawns light glowed into the room, shining across Helena's dark hair, bringing out the beautiful chocolate highlights, "Baby? I know this is a bit of a sore spot... But, I really need to go to to Nathans so I can finish moving my things out." Helena said as she stroked my waist.

I bit back a growl, hiding my face in her mane of sweet smelling hair, "..Can I come with you? I promise my best behavior." I didn't want her anywhere near Nate, but I couldn't help that if he had her stuff.

"Yes my love, he shouldn't be there after 10, he and I both agreed that it would be best if he wasn't there." Helena smiled, then leaned in to press her lips against mine.

"Thank you." I sighed, there was no way Nate and I were going to be able to be in the same room together. Well, not without some physical violence. I kissed her back warmly, wrapping my arms easily around her.

We snuggled for a while more, finally dragging ourselves out of bed for a late breakfast. I called up Pete, asking to borrow his truck. Of course he allowed it, after jokingly charging us to not to 'go at it' in the front seat.

Helena drove to the vacant house, her skills were a little rusty, and we careened into an empty space. It took me a few moments to release my grip on the armrests and unbuckle my seatbelt. Helena smirked at me, "Is something the matter darling?"

"No." I protested, forcing my stomach to behave. We got out, and immediately queasy was replaced with fury. Nate had packed up all of Helena's things, and left them lying on the front porch. From anyone else, and placed anywhere else it would have been sweet. But after yesterday? There was nothing sweet at all about that two-timing bastard. My fists clenched, and Helena sighed.

How could she be so serene about all of this? Am I overreacting? He'd effectively booted her out, and slammed the door in her face, without the decency to do it to her face. I was getting sick and tired of dealing with his attitude, my mind boiled with anger. I wanted nothing more than to beat some manners into him. Instead I hefted a box, and hauled it into the truck, moving quickly. I allowed my anger to fuel the labor, and the boxes were packed far sooner than I would have wished.

"Darling, do you mind if I go inside to ensure he boxed up all my things?" Helena finally broke the silence, having tactfully left me alone to work off my frustration at her ex.

"Please go ahead." I replied, I waved at the door, "Just don't hate me for not going in with you, I think something would end up broken."

"That may be for the best then." Helena replied, trying to decide if she was amused, or disapproving. I watched her walk into the house using a spare key. I counted to 20 before allowing myself to kick the car tire soundly. It send a jolt up my leg, turning my toes numb almost instantly. I braced myself against the car, trying to figure out the source of my roiling impatience. I knew it wasn't all Nate's fault.

* * *

_The door opened to Professor Neilson. I immediately put a hand to my head, checking my insane curls, and I moved to let him in, "Professor, what a surprise, please, come in."_

"_No no," He protested, "I only came to give you a quick message."_

_I frowned, noticing his sweaty hands, and antsy behavior, jumping from foot to foot as if the porch was burning his feet. "Okay.. What did you want to tell me?" I was curious, and wary, it was never a good sign to have a member of the board show up, and decline an invitation inside._

"_As of today, you are on probation Dr. Bering." He said bluntly, "It has come to the attention of the board that you are participating in activities, ahem, unbecoming a representative of the college."_

_My face remained passive, but inside I was gaping. On probation, because I was dating Helena. There was no doubt in my mind that it was my relationship with Helena. How.. "How did they find out about us?" My voice was sharp, the words staccato in their enunciation._

_Mr. Neilson grumbled, and muttered excuses, finally he growled, "None of your business." He left right afterward, but I had my guesses._

* * *

I was broken out of my reverie once more by the stupid mix of 'buzz' and 'clang' that was my ringtone. Claudia had changed it for some payback over some thing I made her do a while back, and I hadn't figured out how to change it yet. "Dr. Myka Bering speaking, how may I direct your call?" I answered politely, the words flowing like clockwork, so smooth, I almost doubted that anyone would understand.

"Yes, Yes! This is Arthur Neilson," He continued speaking, but the familiar pop and fizzle of my blood boiling made it impossible for me to understand. This man was talking to me like he wasn't the cause of the stress in my life. Like he hadn't been the messenger informing me that I had to, 'Make myself valuable or get out.' it was absolutely insufferable. "Are you listening to me?!" His voice was strained, I could hear him huffing and puffing.

"Hey! I want a word with you!" Someone was shouting on his end of the phone, sounded pretty angry. I guess I wasn't the only one getting gypped by the Professor. "You, Neilson! Tell me why they didn't respond to my report. Why is no one working on the situation?" He was closer now, and it sounded like.. Nate?

"Dr. Bering, I expect to see you in my office this afternoon. I have some vital information to impart on the subject of your research." Before I had time to react, he had hung up on me. I shoved the phone into my pocket, and stalked into the house to help Helena. At this point, I would leave it intact just for the chance to get away from it.

I found Helena struggling with an overstuffed bucket in the closet. It seemed that her summer clothes had been forgotten in the struggle to be as insulting as possible. The bucket must have weighed thirty pounds, and the hugely awkward burden required both of us to carry. Helena didn't want to scuff the stairs after all.

It took us a few minutes to maneuver around all the furniture, seriously, the man had it scattered everywhere. Who really needed all these lamps and tables? There weren't that many pictures to display. Getting it into the truck was simple enough. We were just getting everything tied down with bungee cords when Nate came roaring into the driveway in his massive SUV.

He stormed out of the vehicle, "Oh you finally came to get all your shit?" He lashes out at Helena. Had I been holding anything it would have hit the floor. What the hell is he thinking?

"Lay off of her you ass!" I yelled at him, fuming.

Helena wrapped her arms around my shoulders, and pressed her cheek to mine, "Love, please, let it go."

"No." I shrugged out of her arms, tired of her attitude towards him, I glared at him, "You have no right to do this. I know what you did, and you really think that, is the best way to get back at me?"

"Myka, what did he do?" Helena asked quietly, dangerously.

Nate smirked, his smug little grin turning his face into a nasty hateful mask, "I did my best to make sure that no one else would have to deal with a two-timing teacher like the 'Doctor' over here." He sneered, twisting my title into a dirty word, "If I had my way, you'd be a lot worse off than probation."

"Probation, Myka what are you two talking about?"

"I'm talking about that stellar example of a worm reporting me to the school board. He's been trying to get me fired. I assume they didn't listen to you today either?" I smirked at him, I may not have been the best example of late, but I was the best teacher that school had ever gotten. I had never had to flunk a student.

Nate rolls his eyes, "Oh yes, because I'm the lying, cheating bitch who fucked one of my own students, oh wait, that was you." He responded scathingly.

Helena stole both our attentions when she stalked up to him, the top of her head barely reaching the bottom of his eyes, yet she still felt the more commanding of the two. "Nathan, what did you do." It was a demand, her posture was rigid as a steel pole, hands tightly fisted, eyes dark with anger. I felt a moment of worry for the impetuous man, as tightly as Helena's jaw was clenched, and the slow enunciation of her words, I feared for his safety. "Nathan, I understand you are in pain, but to take it out on someone I love is a severe mistake dear boy." She spat out the word boy, like it hurt to call him something so mild.

Nathan put his hand on Helena's shoulder, saying, "Honey, listen..." Honey? No, she is not his girl, she is mine. No one calls her Honey but me.

I would have hit him, I meant to hit him, I stepped forward to hit him, but Helena beat me to it. She bristled like a cat, and slugged him in the gut, then when he bent over to clutch his stomach, she turned to smash her elbow, and the flat of her forearm down onto his spine, sending him crashing to the pavement.

"I suggest you find some other way to address me Nathan." Helena informed him, turning to the truck, she put up the tailgate, then took my arm saying, "Myka, we're leaving darling."

I was so happy to get out of there, even if the center stage of my mind was taken by shock that it was Helena who punched him. Logic stated that I couldn't do it, he was still technically my student, and I was under probation, but I still would have done it, had she not shocked me into standing like a lump on a log. I jumped in the car, and we went home.

My hands gripped the wheel tighter, "Helena.." I said quietly, "Will he be okay? I mean, you did hit his spine." I hate to admit I was worried about him. His very presence made me rethink my opinions on violence, but he really didn't deserve to be permanently damaged just because he was acting like an idiot.

"He will be quite fine I assure you, so long as he does not act so forward as to call me pet names. Particularly that one." Her back was still stiff, and her fists were clenched still. It was a few minutes before she finally sighed, and her hand rubbed my knee softly, "I am sorry you had to see that Myka.. I am not always as good as I wish to be at controlling my temper. At times... I let it get the better of me." She looked down, and I barely heard what she whispered, "Especially when it comes to protecting those I love."

"It's okay Helena, I'm meeting with Professor Neilson this afternoon, I'm sure we can work this out." I assured her. Even though I wasn't looking forward to it, I hoped this would help.

Helena silently nodded her assent. Then said, "I can't stand the thought of someone hurting you Myka. Even if it is just your job, I don't want to be the cause of trouble, I don't want to hurt you. I can't... After Christina, the very idea is repulsive... Next time.." I looked at her, she was staring at her lap, small tears running down her cheeks. I doubt she even noticed them, "Next time, tell me when something is happening. I want to help Myka."

She looked at me intensely, begging and demanding that I keep her in mind. My heart broke to see that I had caused her pain. I wasn't trying to hurt Helena, only protect her. "I will Helena, I promise."

* * *

I knocked softly on Professor Neilson's door, I was still grouchy that he hadn't given me a choice, but at this point, I needed to get out of the house. Helena was a whirling dervish, unable to leave her things in their boxes, something told me that by the time she was done, I wouldn't have a single book on the floor either. It was nice, but not exactly what I imagined when I asked her to move in with me.

Unloading the truck hadn't taken long, neither did returning it to Pete. The kiss goodbye from Helena, that took a while. I smiled to remember her fingers in my hair, tracing the lines of my neck, I loved the touch of those steady hands on my skin. It had me who pulled away, I really needed to leave. Well I thought I needed to leave, but here I was standing in front of some fancy door. Maybe Neilson was blowing me off.

The door burst open, and a flustered professor hauled me into his office and shut the door quickly. "Good, good." He mumbles, letting go of me to lock the door, and he started pacing around the room, grabbing things from shelves, glancing at them, and quickly replacing them.

I waited for him to say something to me, but when it became clear he had forgotten me in his search, I cleared my throat, "Mr. Neilson? You asked me to come here about my-"

"Research yes!" He interrupts me, pulling out a map from a plastic sheath. "This is a map drawn up by the Greek cartographer Anaximander."

I gasped and stared at the priceless artifact, it must have been almost two thousand years old, "Oh my God, where did you get this?"

"Doesn't matter." He puffs, and points to the island of Crete, "That right there, is the symbol of Daedalus. The famous-"

"Architect and puzzle builder. I know, he's the center of my research, along with the maze King Minos contracted him to build..." I took a closer look at the ragged map, hundreds of symbols along the sides showed some kind of message. "Can you translate this?" This was what I needed, my heart started to race, I finally had a break after five months.

"If I could translate it, would I be talking to the language expert who happens to need help in her research?" He asked rhetorically, a sardonic eyebrow raised.

He was right of course. "I might be able to find someone. Do you have copies of this? Sanskrit is not my forte."

He narrowed his eyes, "Someone else? The greatest find since the Hanging gardens, and you want to bring in someone else?" He growls. He was rolling the map back up, and slid it back into the plastic. No, I needed this, I put my hands on the desk in front of him.

"Mr. Neilson, I know this person can translate it, and I trust her. Please Mr. Neilson, We need leads."

He grudgingly gave me a scan of the map, "If you give this to anyone, and I mean anyone else, you will never work in another college again. Now go, I have other things to attend to." I was quickly shunted out of the office, my mind reeling. I carefully placed the document into my briefcase, and headed back to the one person I knew could translate it.

* * *

_Talking during our date, I discovered something unusual about Helena. "Dead languages are sort of a hobby of mine" Helena smirks_

_"Of course it is." I laughed, "Happen to know Sanskrit?"_

_"Darling, did you know, I worked as a translator when I lived in London?" Helena was more smug than ever, "Sanskrit is easy."_

* * *

I walked back inside, preoccupied by the exciting idea of finding the Labyrinth, something I had been entranced by since childhood. That Helena could help me, only made me more excited to see her. I shut the door, and put away my coat in the closet. I walked into the kitchen, and I smiled at the scene before me, the table set with Helena's fine china, candle light, a lace cloth covering the table, Helena was bent over, checking the roast in the oven. It was all so soft and clean. Very different from the vista usually afforded me when I came home. I ran my fingers over the lace tablecloth. "Someone special coming over?" I asked.

"Oh yes." Helena said in a husky voice as she checked the roast and root veggies, basting them while she leaned her perfect arse up even higher. Oh, some of her boxes were still unpacked, lying around, she must have spent a while preparing this for us.

I came up behind her with a grin, waiting for the oven door to close, before trailing my hand against her shapely behind. "Who is it?" I could wait a few moments, she looked so calm.

"This my dear, is a mere thank you for all the help from the dear Doctor of the house." Helena closed the oven door, turning it off then placed her hands on the counter, pressing her firm ass harder into my hands

I wrapped my arms around her waist, pressing my lips to her shoulder, "Mmmm, well I'm sure the Doctor is very pleased with your efforts." I hummed, pressing my pelvis to her hips with a small shiver of desire.

"My dear, I am having a dilemma, I haven't the foggiest idea what to do about dessert." Helena hummed as she grabbed my hand and guided it back to rub the back of her thigh.

I rubbed her leg gently, nipping the skin behind her ear. Her silky tresses brushing across my cheek, "I think you know exactly what's for dessert Helena." I purred.

Helena leaned on the counter with her elbows, leaning her head down, "Please baby, I want you... Take me?" She asked softly.

I closed my eyes, savoring the way her voice changed, enjoying the sound of her pleading. I draped myself across her back, caressing her thighs, I let the labyrinth settle in the back of my mind. This woman here had given me something special, I wanted to enjoy it. "But you prepared such a nice dinner. I couldn't let it get cold."

Helena purred back, "No worries my love, it will keep." I could hear the lust in her voice, the need. I wondered if this wasn't in some part because of her anger at Nate, needing to let it go.

I ran a hand up her leg while I spoke, smiling to myself as I pushed her panties aside, "I always did enjoy dessert first." I slid my thumb into her center, rubbing her clit with my fingers, gently kissing her shoulder as I enter her. I was trying to keep this soft, caring, to show her my love. I didn't want it to be about anger, or Nate.

"Yes Doctor... Harder." Helena pushed her hips firmly into my hand.

I fondled her breasts with my free hand, exploring a little further with my thumb, letting my fingers drag over her clit. "I love it when you call me doctor." I murmured softly in her ear**.** Helena's moans filled the kitchen.I groaned, moving a little faster, pressing my hips tightly against hers, I left a trail of nips and kisses down her neck. "I love you."

Helena could barely lift her head as she shook relentlessly, "Please.. more." Helena could no longer breath, sucking in all the air she could. Helena froze, her mouth open, pressed against the cool counter, Helena shook her release, her hair softly tumbling against the counter. "Oh my..." Her voice softened, I sighed happily, feeling the tension roll away from her.

"Delicious." I murmured, sliding my fingers out, and licking them clean. While the timer went off. Helena blushed, and adjusted her skirt before shooing me out of the kitchen. She pulled out dinner and we sat down across from each other, I couldn't get the smile off my face. Eventually we started to talk about something other than the food, and I came upon the subject of her name, something that hadn't even occurred to me before, "So, your name is H.G. Wells?"

Helena ducked her head, "He was a family friend. I remember Grandfather going on and on about pub crawling with our famous Mr. Wells. I used to read his works in the very same pub that he and Grandfather frequented most."

I grinned, and stroked her hand with my thumb, "It certainly explains how we connected so well. Wells is my favorite author."

"Dear Lord, don't even get me started, I won't stop until morning. How about you tell me of your meeting with the chairman."

I retrieved the scan, and slid it across the table to her, "Can you read this? Mr. Neilson had a lead for me."


	17. Discovery and Airplanes

17. Research and Bonding

A/N: Please review, give me your impressions. I love feedback. Also, I blame the lateness of this chapter on Tumblr. I was held against my will for hours. It's not my fault... Sorta. Forgive the format, I'm experimenting. This is all a set of flashbacks.

I leaned against the table, putting my face in my hands. The library had become my second home since Arthur had given me the map. He had really been putting on the pressure to find the city. It had disappeared around the time of Mount Vesuvius, and a lot of other great cities had disappeared.

Even with Claudia and Helena helping, we had hit a lot of walls, each one slowly broken, but not without difficult setbacks.

"No! Not again! You are not doing this to me again!" Claudia exclaimed, clutching her laptop, and examining all of the wires and things sticking out of it. "I was so close!"

"Claudia?" Helena peered over my TA's shoulder, obviously bored by the books I had placed in front of her. Neither of us were really good at paying attention to poorly written history.

"That program you had me working on, I had it almost all compiled, it was ready. Frak! The dang thing just up and died." Claudia slammed the lid closed, and started pulling out cords one at a time until she was left with nothing but the basic computer left. She gave a disgruntled grumble, and set it aside.

"Claudia, how long have you been working on that program?" Helena asked, running her fingers through her hair swiftly, a look of concern in her eyes.

"It's only been a few days." She pouted grouchily, "All that work, and so close to being done..."

Helena laughs, "Darling, why did you make a whole new translation program when you could just use the same program Google translate utilizes? Simply program in the new language."

Claudia stared at Helena, totally flabbergasted, "You are a genius." She glanced down at me, "Can I keep her?"

"No you can't." I chuckled, from anyone else I might have had to hold back a growl, but their geekiness was so cute. I couldn't comprehend there being any real intent behind it...

They continued their playful banter for another few hours before I heard Helena exclaim, "Aces! Myka come here love. Claudia here has done something magnificent with a computer."

I smiled at their excitement and hauled myself over to them. It had been a long time since I stretched my legs and this seemed like as good a time as ever. I looked over Claudia's shoulder, one arm stretched out behind my back, the other pulling in further when Helena started to speak. "Where Minos ruled in the isle of Atlas, lies the staff of the gods. Poseidon hid, Daedalus conspired, in a place no mortal has trod." The music of her voice reciting the slightly off poem lulled me off into my own world.

"Yo doc! Earth to the Professor, you read me? Lala land is a no go, repeat, come back." Claudia waved her hand in front of my face, drawing me away from the sweet sound of Helena chanting her name.

"Yes Claudia? Sorry, my head has been killing me." It wasn't a lie, even if it wasn't the reason for my distraction. Helena murmured something about taking care of myself and moved to rub my shoulders.

"This poem thingy, it's from that scan you gave us. I got the translator working, so does this make any sense to you?" Claudia gestured at the screen. I pulled out my reading glasses again, and scanned it.

"Um.." Helena's fingers pulling away at the tension in my shoulders sent my eyes to fluttering. "Well Daedalus is the architect for King Minos, he built his castle, and the Labyrinth underneath. After the palace was finished, Minos arrested Daedalus and trapped him in the maze so that only the King could navigate it safely. Poseidon.. He was the god of the sea..."

"Staff of the gods, isle of Atlas darling, what are those?" Helena inquired. I was trying to rack my brains, too much information had been forced into me for anything to make sense.

Atlas.. The titans, staff of the gods, Poseidon.. "Oh my God." I gasped, Helena's hands stiffened on my shoulders, and even Claudia looked up at my tone.

That breakthrough had led to planning of a different sort. Talking with Arthur, deciding our next move, finishing with the translation. It still had me stressed, stressed enough that Helena had gone out of her way to make me comfortable at home.

The sound of soft curses, and car doors slamming pulled my out to the front porch to an amusing sight.

Helena was crouched in the backseat of her new mini-cooper trying to haul on something, and Pete was on the otherside red faced shoving at the same thing. "Nate you are being inordinately ornery. Just get out of the damn car." Helena growled.

The sound of his name had an instant effect, something that even the last six weeks hadn't helped alleviate. I stalked over in time to see Helena crawl triumphantly out of the car with her prize in tow. "Thank you Peter! I wouldn't have been able to get him out without you."

"The therapist in me is slightly uncomfortable that you named that thing after your Ex, but I was happy to help." Pete replied with his goofy grin. I was glaring at the car, uncomprehending, and on seeing my face, he set down a small colorfully wrapped box and backed away to his car, "Here's a little housewarming gift, um, call if you need me."

My attention was drawn towards whatever was in Helena's arms, I had trouble thinking through the red, but when I did, all I could do was wonder how she fit it into the tiny car she had chosen for her own. "Myka, you can stop glaring at Nate, it's just a punching dummy."

"Why?" I asked a little more sharply than my curiosity demanded. My body isn't always as fast as my brain at switching emotions. Why would she need a punching dummy?

"My dear, I am going to introduce you to the wonders of kickboxing." Helena grinned, her eyes gleaming with devious intent. She hauled me up the stairs along with the dummy, and I spent many an hour beating my frustrations out on Nate.

A few nights later I walked down the stairs in yoga pants and a tank top, drying my damp curls. I didn't expect to be able to make a dent in the drying time, but it kept my shoulders from getting soaked. "Helena honey? Where are you? I was thinking I would order something from Hong Kong Diner for dinner." I called, I still felt guilty for my lack of cooking ability. Even Pete was better than I am, but I feel guilty when she does all the cooking, she is going for her masters after all.

"Already done darling, I thought we could all have a night in." Helena replied, walking around the corner so we wouldn't have to shout.

"Are we having someone over?" I tilted my head, trying to remember if we had anything planned. No class tomorrow, Helena had finished her work, Artie was trying to see if the Dean's library had anything we could use. I had taken the night off from work, we had absolutely nothing. That I knew of.

Helena smiled wryly, wrapping her arms around my waist, and pressed a warm kiss to my cheek, "I thought we could invite Amanda and Claudia over for some girl time. You are working far too hard love."

"Mmm.." I agreed, turning to kiss her warmly, "I have been working a lot." My hands trailed down her back to grasp the perfect globes of her behind. I wasn't nearly so interested in talking to Claud as I was in admiring Helena's body.

She gasped softly, and kissed my neck, "Sadly darling, I have already called them, and the Diner. It would be.. Less than optimal if we were in a state of undress." Damn, how does that woman manage to be so articulate at a time like this? I can barely form words at all.

"That.. Is a shame." I replied, leaning in to kiss her again when the doorbell rang. "Coming." I sighed, pecking Helena on the lips before allowing Claudia into the house. She and Helena put their heads together over my TA's computer and were soon conspiring together, using words I only half understood to communicate in a language I had yet to learn.

While I enjoyed watching them plot about new programs, I was relieved by Amanda's arrival, and the appearance of the food. "Come on in. I'll just be a minute." I let Amanda in, and paid the delivery guy. I set the food on the coffee table with some silverware and bowls.

"They're as thick as thieves aren't they." Amanda commented with a glint of amusement in her eyes.

"They've been like that the last half hour." I replied with a grin, I doubt either of them heard me, they were both thoroughly sucked into their own little world. We spent a while chatting, it was nice getting to know Amanda, and we both laughed when Claudia realized that food had arrived. She immediately dove for the Szechuan Pork, and wouldn't share it with anyone until Helena stole the whole container from her.

They got into fight over it, and Amanda and I were forced to retreat to the kitchen with our meal. "So you spent some time in Greece?" I asked, I had promised myself I wouldn't talk about work, but I loved the mediterranean anyway, anything about it was exciting and new.

"Yeah, you seem.. Enamored of the place, care to explain why?" Amanda asks, digging around in her bowl.

"I've.. I don't know, it just seemed like the place I needed to be." I shrugged, how do you explain to a stranger that you have been drawn, intrigued, and felt almost fated to go somewhere. Everything I had done in my life had led to Greece...

"Well there are a couple of things that I learned over there.." Amanda replied with a smile, settling back for a long conversation. We spoke well into the night, laughing, trading stories, learning about each other. I came to realize that Amanda really did care about Helena, I saw just how much she cared about my love. It was heartening to hear.

I've been reading for hours, a crick developing in my neck. None of these books have what I need, and I have no time to just browse for days. I growled my frustration, slamming the reference material back onto the table, "Myka darling, you know how much I love books, really, you should show more respect for them."

"What?" I jumped, turning to find Helena watching me, I blushed, "Oh, you scared me."

Helena put her hands behind her back and leaned in closer to see what had upset me. I put my hand on the title of the book self-consciously, "It's nothing Helena."

She turned her head and leaned her lips close to my ear, "Tell me love, what you has upset you so? You haven't left the library for anything but lectures in a week." She left her lips to linger next to my ear.

"I'm not upset." I protest in a voice that's shrill even to my ears.

"Come." Helena commanded, lifting me up. She start walking me to the back of the tall shelves, "You need to take a much needed break."

"Helena, no, I-I need to get back to work, please?"I followed her reluctantly, this research could keep me here for a little longer. I really didn't want to tell Helena what Nate had done.

Rubbing the line across my brow, Helena murmured, "You are too tense, take five minute, to clear your mind." She turned me around and laid my hands on the rack.

"What are you doing?" I sighed, trying to take her advice. My breaths were deep and even, but I just could not relax with that dead-line hanging over me. Two weeks. I needed to find it. I needed to know how Mr. Neilson had known, and I hadn't the time for both.

She put her hands on my shoulders, "You are too tight, let me help you relax." The slow rhythmic rubbing of my shoulders was soothing, she slowly inched her body closer.

"Ohh.." I breathed out softly, letting my head roll to either side

Helena leaned her mouth next to my ear, tracing the shell with her tongue, "My my Dr. Bering, you are tense."She slid her hands down my sides, kneading every muscle till she reached my hips.

"H-Helena." I warned her weakly, shivers racking my body, oh I needed the release, but we were in the middle of the library. Not exactly the best place for something of this sort.

"Yes Dr.?" She hummed as she slid her thigh between my legs, unbuttoning my slacks in the same move. I moaned softly, leaning back against Helena's warm body, my own responding quickly to her touch. My hands gripped the rack tighter as Helena slid her fingers into my slacks, she kissed my neck as she pulled my hips firmly into hers, "Just relax love."My body jerked, not knowing if I should press forward into Helena's fingers, or back against her hips so steady against mine.

Helena wrapped her left arm my waist, sliding her right hand, still inside my pants, around to my arse. She pulled my hips back again, and slipped two fingers into my warm, wet folds. I bucked, clenching the rack with a soft groan, pressing myself back against my love. "Helena.." I leaned my head back to suck on her neck, leaving a bruise, one of a growing collection.

"You have the most heavenly backside.." Helena murmured as her fingers start their journey to my release. Hugging me closer, she pumped further into me, making sure her palm hit my clit with every thrust.

"Yes, please more." I begged, my voice muffled by her skin, all thoughts of Greece, and mazes fled my mind. My only focus was the woman behind me, bringing me closer to the precipice each moment.

Her left palm rubbing my bundle of nerves and her other pushing harder into my wet folds, "Anything for you." She panted between breaths, laying her head back against my shoulder. I bit my lip hard, tasting blood as I stifled my cry of release, my hips bucking hard against her hand. My whole body shaking as I came.

She wrapped her left arm around my waist, holding me. Her right hand slowed to pull every last drop of pleasure out of my body."Helena, Helena, Helena." I chanted, slowing with my pulse. I pressed my lips to her ear, sucking the lobe and drawing my tongue over her earring.

She gently pushed me back as she rubbed my shoulders, "No my love." Her lucid gaze met my look still hazed eyes, "I need to get to class."

I turned, taking her fingers into my mouth, sucking off every last drop with a quiet moan, before pressing my lips back to hers, "I will be waiting at home." My whisper ghosted over her lips.

Helena smirked, "Now aren't you glad I helped you to relax? It's superior by far to moping. See you at home darling." She sauntered away with a bounce to her step, and a parting wink. Somehow, I doubted she would learn much in class. I smiled broadly at her receding back, "Cheeky monkey."

Not even two days later Artie called me into his office. Again. He's so demanding, yelling at me to come here, go there, I was getting sick of it be honest. And this was the last straw. "You and I are leaving for Greece tomorrow morning. 4am. Get some sleep. I've found some texts that hint at the location of the Isle of Atlas. We can't find anything more without going in person."

"What about Helena?" I asked, shocked by his announcement.

"That infernal woman is staying, I am not letting some infernal student steal this for her thesis paper." I opened my mouth to protest, and he swept his hand through the air like a sword, "That's final!"

Final? Just like that, my jaw dropped, "Who are you to decide this? Who are you to plan out my life?! Helena is a woman, and a student. We both know that she will get a post-it note if she is lucky! Hell, I'm barely going to be mentioned, now you tell me why she cannot come along, or all the information I have is going on the internet. That place will be flooded with tourists, and gold diggers, and every imaginable person on the planet and you will be left with nothing."

He took a step towards me, his red face growing purple, "You do that, and both of you are finished. She will not get her degree, and you will never work in *any* college again. When I'm done you won't be allowed to teach kindergarten!"

I took a step back, surprised by his vehemence, "What is so important about all of this?"

"Nothing that concerns you. Now go home and pack up. That woman will not be coming. That is final." He bustled out of his own office, leaving me standing, trying to figure out what had happened. I trudged back to my car, driving home in a daze. I went upstairs to pack, I knew I needed to go, Greece was the place I belonged. I think.. Maybe?

Helena returned home to my bags at the door. "Myka?" I could hear the curiosity in her voice, the exhaustion. She had been at school all night, working her tail off for me, and for her degree. "What's going on love?"

"I-" I looked up from the couch, my face had been in my hands, I had been trying to figure out a way to tell her. "I'm leaving. For Greece."

"What? When?" Helena dropped her bags on the ground, she came over to sit by me, wrapped her arm around my shoulders. "Love, what is going on?"

"The Professor has set up the tickets, and I have to go." There was no way I was going to tell her about his threat. Even if there hadn't been anything for me, I would have gone for her.

"Oh, so I can translate, but I can't help you find it?" She was immediately defensive.

"No, you have to stay and finish school. Didn't you tell me that you wanted to earn your Masters, so you could honor Christina's memory?" It was a pointed question, I needed for her to stay.

Helena gaped at me, unable to argue, then her jaw clenched, "Do not even begin to tell me what I should or should not do when it comes to my Christina!" Helena snarled, "When you are the one who cannot even send a simple text for fear of having a heart attack."

I stood up at the venom in her voice, tears pricked at my eyes, and I was pissed that she could send me to tears so quickly. Even though I had done this on purpose, I wanted to make her hurt as much as she had just made me hurt. "At least I didn't need to get into a relationship with a possessive idiot to cope with my loss! I didn't cheat on him with a stranger! I didn't let him get away with calling me a slut!"

Helena stepped in closer, "No, all you care about is how shiny my hair is, how many times I make come so you do not have to remember the shoddy excuse of a man you were with, even your bloody father saw what pathetic excuse of man he was! Tell me 'Love' how many times has daddy called since Sam was killed?" Helena stood with a smug look on her face, arms folded.

I stepped forward, our faces inches apart, tears flowing swiftly down my face, "This is exactly why you cannot come, because you are acting like a child." It wasn't the truth, but I couldn't tell her why she wasn't to come, all I could think of was how much I wanted to go curl in on myself and sob. "And you didn't know Sam at all. How dare you?" I turned, and scooped up my bags. I wasn't going to stay here. I could go to Pete's, or sit in the airport until it was time to go.


	18. Sleep On It

A/N: Okay bear with me, this may be a little choppy. Also I shall keep it labeled as to who's POV I'm writing from.

Helena's POV

She just left? Oh no, Myka is not going to just walk away from this. How could she after what we just said? I checked my watch, "Damn, one-thirty? Where the bloody hell is Myka?" I jumped to my feet to pace some more, something I had been doing on and off since Myka had stormed out. It was uncomfortable being the one left in the lurch after an argument. The sensation of making someone so angry that they left the house, mixed with the knowledge that they loved me enough to let me be the one to remain at home was quite.. Unnerving.

I have to find Myka, make this right. I closed my eyes fighting off tears, all those things I said. I tried her phone first, leaving a message that went straight to voice mail, then I took a deep breath, thinking of all the places I had known Myka to go when she's stressed. Claudia, she and I had bonded over our love of the computer, perhaps she would be a good place to start, even for more information.

I swiftly made my way to the campus dorms, most likely breaking multiple traffic laws in the process. I was simply not up to the task of being civil this evening. I restrained myself just enough not to pound on Claudia's door, but the sharp raps still traveled quite far I'm sure. She pulled open the door in a grumpy manner, her expression altering on the appearance of my visage in her view. "Hey! I was just gonna-" She took a closer look at me, I'm sure distraught is a poor word for my condition, "Dude, are you alright?"

I shook my head, choking out a small explanation, "Myka and I had a fight, we were-" I looked down at my trembling hands, and Claudia hauled me into her room. "I'm looking for Myka, have you seen her?" My voice broke, but I was long past being embarrassed by it. At this point, I would have croaked the rest of my life if I could just find her and talk this out.

"Uhh, not recently, is the Professor not answering her phone?" Claudia asked. Oh really, you think that wasn't the first thing I did? I felt myself ready to snap, the anger rushing back. I couldn't believe such a brilliant girl could be such a dolt.

I ran my hands through my hair ready to tear it out, "No, not for me anyways. We had a fight and then she stormed out.. Right in the middle of it, how the hell do you just walk out in the middle of..." I was yelling now, unable to hold back the anger and pain. How could she have done this to me? Just, left it there like it were over.

"Hey, hey, hey, calm down, does this have to do with Myka's trip? She called a while back saying that the money had come through and she and Artie were going.. Was that what the fight was about?" Claudia had grabbed my arm, clinging to it as she dragged me into her dorm, out of the hall.

I was instantly distracted by the pizza boxes, old clothing and piles of textbooks scattered about this troll's den of a dorm. "Good lord, you live in this pig sty?" I asked, utterly repulsed by the disgusting room.

"Roommates. What can you do?" Claudia shrugged, carelessly shoving a pile of books off the cleanest looking portion of the couch.

I sat down reluctantly, resisting the urge to suggest homicide, "Move out? You are a junior now, it would be permissible.. I would think it's almost your responsibility to leave this health hazard." I leaned forward, my hands covering my eyes, "Claudia, I don't want to lose her, I can't lose her. I have to make this right... Somehow."

Claudia sighed, "Have you tried Pete? Mykes said he's always up in the middle of the night for his cookie run. Apparently the guy's addicted."

I stood up hopefully, I was on the brink of tears and I would give anything to be on my way again instead of talking about my guilt, showing this horrible weakness. "How do I find him?" I took the scrap of paper she jotted the address down on, and murmured, "Thank you Claudia, I owe you for this."

"Go find your girl." She grinned, shoving me out the door.

I found my way to the nondescript house, it needed a new coat of paint, maybe some shrubs. My watch said 2:30 am, and I couldn't help whispering to myself, "Come on Myka, be here." I had barely tapped on the door when Pete opened it. I was grateful for his speed, even if I wasn't impressed by the cookie hanging out of his mouth, and the cup of milk clutched in his hand.

"Oh.. Hey Helena.." He looks confused, pulling the cookie out of his mouth, "Um, not to be rude.. but why are you here?"

"Excuse me for the hour but I need to see Myka if you please Peter, is she awake?" I peered over his shoulder, hoping to glimpse her on the couch or something. Anything.

"Have you tried her phone?" He asked innocently, I was going to throttle the next person who suggested it. "She should still be waiting for her flight to come in."

"Of course! How could I have been so daft!" I kissed his cheek, and ran back to my car. I sped through empty streets chafing at the small amount of traffic that ran around the airport at any hour. "She can't leave, not before we talk, even if we don't talk.. I need to see her eyes, I need... I need her." I mumbled to myself, navigating the relative maze with ease. I had been here before.

There were only a few flights leaving for the red-eye. Finally I found the Gate leaving for Heathrow, passengers already lined up at the booth to get their passports checked for the last time. There she was, Myka, slumped in her chair next to Artie, her eyes closed, hands clasped weakly in front of her. She looked... broken. I tried to get to her, but the security would not let me past with a passport, "Bloody hell! I just need to see someone, I am not hijacking a plane."

"I'm sorry ma'am, but you really are not allowed into the gate. Passengers only." The young man replied, his hand hovering near the buzzer reserved for crazed people hell-bent on getting their way. Like me. I stared at Myka desperately, but she didn't even twitch, totally lost in her thoughts.

"Final boarding will now commence for flight 613, departure to Heathrow airport." The voice over the loudspeaker droned. Artie tugged Myka to her feet, pulling her into line with the other passengers. She absent-mindedly lifted her carry-on onto her shoulder.

"Myka! Myka!" I shouted, waving my arms frantically. Between the noise of the grumbling passengers, being herded like sheep and the commotion from security Myka didn't hear me. Artie however turn his head, our eyes locked, he furrowed his brow, grabbing Myka's arm he rushed past the other sheep. Running from me. She hadn't been kidding. This was all his fault.

All I saw was a rushed argument as he dragged a dull-eyed Myka passed security and beyond the nondescript grey doors taking her somewhere else. Far away. My vision narrowed to the small doors, everything disappearing. I felt my knees shake as I watched them leave, placing my hand on the window to watch the plane taxi down, then take off.

Staring into dark night, the world faded around her, her shoulders slumped down, I had not felt this alone since that night in Paris.

Myka's POV

I don't really remember much of the flight. Our layover in Heathrow was long, but uneventful. Mr. Neilson was jumpy, muttering to himself, fidgeting constantly. Any other time I would have been uncomfortable with the display, I would have cared about his reasoning, but I felt empty. Apathetic.

Artie gave the directions to the taxi, he had been reasonable enough to accept one of the options offered by Amanda. He went to argue with the receptionist, trying to get a room. I felt useless, standing around like a lump. Finally I walked away from Artie to check my phone, there were a lot of messages from Helena, messages I deleted without listening to. I didn't need, or want to hear her censure right now.

Claudia had left a text too, asking me to update her on whatever is going on. I dialed her up with a sigh. "Donovan dating service." She answered.

"Hey Claud." My voice was exhausted, I really didn't sound like myself at all.

"Oh! Hey Myka.. Um, how was the flight?" Claudia sounded hesitant, concerned about something.

"Uneventful... I'm standing in the lobby waiting for Neilson to check us in. You happen to have any news on home?"

"It's uh.. Been quiet." Claudia sounded really uncomfortable, "I'll go through the searches I have running, see what I have and get back to you." She hung up before I could say anything. I was shocked, I've never had Claudia act that way towards me. It broke me out of my shell a little bit. I took the room key from Artie, and took the trolley up to our room.

If only we had the college's backing, we could have had separate rooms. I tossed our bags on the small beds, and headed down to meet up with Artie again. I couldn't even be mad at him, he hadn't forced me to say the things I did, but he still felt the obvious dislike I felt for him. I may not blame him for the fight, but he was still the reason I wasn't able to look at Helena. We kicked around for a few days, collecting information on the old ruins of Crete, I had talked to Claudia a couple of times, but she and Helena were struggling to find anything location specific.

Artie remained silent mostly, but after dinner, he gave an announcement before he left to sleep. "I've got a meeting tomorrow with Anders, he's willing to take us wherever we need... If you wouldn't mind getting a better fix on the location?"

"Claudia will be calling me soon. She'll have the exact coordinates." I replied shortly, ignoring the fact that they hadn't found anything yet. He harrumphed, something he did when he was angry or embarrassed, and finally left. I went over to the bar, ordering myself a whiskey, to wait.

It was late when Claudia called, the bar was almost empty. "Hey Professor, I found the place you're looking for. The palace of king Minos had a couple of passages into it, supposedly left untouched by the catastrophe. There's this freaky order thing who keeps watch over it. The Order of the Bull. Anyway, the old ruins should have a connecting passage to the maze."

I swallowed, nodding, "Wow Claud, maybe cut back on the caffeine? Wait, you found it?"

"Yeah, Helena and I were poring over that monstrosity you call a history book over dinner. She is a frakking amazing cook.." Claudia lowered her voice, "Look Myka, she's been really messed up about this. Would you just talk to her?"

I sighed, rubbing my temples, I was trying to think of an answer for her when I heard her. "Darling, I was thinking of pasta for dinner, any preference?"

Claudia stammered out an answer, I could hear the panic in her voice. "Yeah, she sounds beat up." I growled sarcastically, there was nothing wrong with Helena, she sounded pretty well sorted out, "Just tell me where it is so you can go back to being coddled by my girlfriend."

"Myka you know it's not like that, she cries every night, I can hear her across the hall. She can barely sleep, I really think you should talk to her. Ever since I moved in to cut back transit time.. I don't think she's thought of anything else." Claudia was pleading now.

"Claudia, where." I was not going to talk about this, not to her, not to anyone. My hand was fisted on my glass, attempting to crack the thick crystal.

"North wall, mural of Poseidon, you have to rotate the tail ninety degrees." She said in a defeated tone.

"Is she willing to talk to me?" Helena asked quietly, her voice subdued... Did Claudia have it on speaker phone? I growled and hung up, wishing I had something more substantial than the frustrated press of a red button. I immediately set about drinking as much whiskey as possible.

Claudia wrapped her arm around Helena, supporting the sobbing woman, kissing her head, "Shhh, it'll be okay." Claudia lifted Helena's chin, "I promise, things will work out, they always do."

Helena threaded her fingers in Claudia's hair, "I know." She murmured, kissing Claudia firmly. they curled around each other, Helena pulling Claudia into her lap, her hand sliding underneath the girl's many layers of clothing. "I need you Claudia.."

The girl moaned, straddling Helena's waist, pushing her back against the armrest, Claudia stripped Helena's shirt off, leaving a red trail of bite marks from her collar bones to her breasts. Claudia teased moans out of Helena with her tongue. Helena groaned her pleasure, stripping the layers off of Claudia frantically, Claudia soon joined her, removing the final barriers between her eyes and Helena's body.

Helena pressed her hips against Claudia's, grinding hard. Claudia whimpered, and sucked on Helena's breast, palming the other. They ground against each other, quickly increasing the pace. Helena's hands wrapping around Claudia's waist, fingers digging into Claudia's back, they cried out in unison.

Helena kissed up Claudia's neck, murmuring, "I love you."

A/N: I'll be updating weekly now, every monday.


	19. Myka is on a Rampage

A/N: First things first, thank you all for bearing with me. I hope things make a bit more sense now. Fingers should all point at my lovely muse who has helped make this story all the better. John6Lisa you are frigging amazing.

"Oh my God!" I sat up, startling a snore out of Artie. I stumbled to the bathroom, splashing water on my face, trying to wash away the horrible images imprinted in my mind. We were leaving the hotel tonight, going down by the ruins on Knossos. Braced on the counter, staring at my pale face in the mirror, I knew there was no fucking way I would sleep. Not after that nightmare.

I didn't want to see that look in Helena's eyes directed at anyone but me. That it was Claudia only made it worse. Even if it was a dream, I wouldn't be able to look her in the eyes for a while.

I walked back out, looking at the clock, 1:27 am, and no sleep to be found. I curled up on the armchair. Around 3:00 I got dressed, the silence was deafening, staring at the wall my worst nightmare played out again and again. I couldn't stand it. I kicked Artie out of bed at 4:32, and by 5 he was ready to go.

He grumbled and grouched right up until I glared at him. I was ready to beat something to hell, and I didn't have the punching dummy anymore. I didn't realize how much I had come to depend on 'NATE' until right now. We took a cab down to the harbor, climbing aboard Anders' boat. There was no small talk, just a destination, and a time to rendezvous.

I stood braced on the bow, gripping the metal rail. The four hour trip left me jittery and tense. Nothing felt right, and I was ready to get out of the small vessel and get on my feet. I jumped off as soon as we were tied to the dock, and I left Artie huffing and puffing behind me. He may have been my co-finder, for whatever this ended up being, but I was out of patience with the portly man, and his perpetually negative attitude.

I quickly reached the north wall, and pacing the length I soon found what we had been searching for so long. The key to my research. Finally. Arthur made his own appearance after a few moments. Stopping by the mural he bent over, hands braced on his knees, huffing and puffing, "Is t-that is?" He wheezed.

"What do you think?" I growled, examining the mosaic wall. There were quite a few murals of Poseidon on the north wall, but only one depicted him holding a trident, watching coldly as a city sank into the sea. It was a brutal image, small raised frescoes showing the more detailed portions. Small humans screaming, jumping out of windows into the roiling seas. Daedalus and his son Icarus escaped into the distance on feathered wings. It all suited my mood perfectly.

Artie stepped forward, ugh, putting his sweaty palms all over everything, "Is it... Ah yes, this one." He muttered to himself, grasping Poseidon's tail firmly, he rotated it on a hidden hinge, moving it upright with a loud 'chunk' as tumblers moved into place.

The ground gave a loud sigh, and we started sinking, an unpleasant feeling at best. About four feet down, we ground to a halt, a small passageway revealing a rickety, worn, staircase spiraling down into the pitch black. Arthur hefted the bag he insisted on taking everywhere and gestured into the dark, "Ladies first."

I sneered, coward, and pushed ahead of him. The rusty metal flaked with each step, and the horrendous squeals heralding Arthur's descent set my nerves even more on edge. At the bottom we found a broken tunnel, the floor churned up like butter, and water dripping from the ceiling. Artie heaved a sigh of relief , waving his arm dramatically he said, "Welcome to Atlantis."

I rolled my eyes, "Well done Mr. Neilson, do you know when the next guided tour will be?"

"Har har." He replied, leading the way.

The long walk was uneventful, and wet from the dripping water. It was astounding the old passage had survived the calamity that had sent the isle of Atlas under the sea, even in this shoddy condition. Water from the ocean above seeped down, keeping the floor a perpetual state of damp, descending until it pooled about our ankles. Cracks in the ceiling and floor gave evidence to the theory that an earthquake had been the culprit. All thought ended there when Arthur and I entered the famed Maze of the Minotaur.

We jumped down, skidding on rubble conveniently piled near the entrance, landing in a small semi-circular junction, with four paths leading out. The floor in front of each corridor was marked with a carving. In order from left to right was an Ankh, a flail, a cobra, and a feather. "Great... What is this? An Ankh, a feather... A hairy eyeball?"

I rolled my eyes, not even bothering to grace that idiotic question with an answer. I took pictures, and sent them to Claudia, hoping the reception was good enough. "How did you ever get anywhere? Anyone with half a brain would recognize the feathered serpent that thing is all over a Pharaoh's personal items."

Artie ignored my derogatory statements, and jumped right to the last thing I said. "Personal items, like treasure. Obviously we go that way." I almost called him an idiot to his face.

"Yeah, as a guardian. Sit down Arthur." I had none of my usual patience. To be honest I felt a little bad for treating him so callously. "We wait for Claudia to call us back with the instructions."

He spluttered, "You-! That child is-? Why did- How could you have left behind the manuscript?!"

"Of course I left it behind. You would really trust it to customs? I wouldn't trust my pillow to come back unharmed, let alone a priceless manuscript. That is IF it came back at all. Now please shut up so I can hear my phone."

I rubbed my temples, phone clutched in one hand. Get a hold of yourself, he's being perfectly reasonable. Berating and demeaning the man will accomplish nothing. Just a few more days, a week tops and you won't have to deal with anymore of this shit. He'll have his fame, and I will have my job back. No one would fire the woman who discovered Atlantis.

Claudia interrupted my pacing with that horrible ringtone. I answered, making a mental note to make her change it. "Hey! How is our very own Carmen Sandiego?"

"I'm hardly a jewel thief Claud." I quirked an eyebrow, but I did enjoy some of her wardrobe.

"You certainly st-" I could tell she was going to bring this back to Helena so I interrupted her.

"Claudia. What have you got for me?" I couldn't even listen to her voice without remembering the way she moaned Helena's name. I would make it up to her later, when I could think about something else.

"Okay." She mumbled in a hurt voice, "Well it's a sequence puzzle. You have to go according to the Greek Goddesses by relative age. First is Hestia, the Ankh for protection... Myka are you okay? What's that noise?"

I dropped the phone. Five burly men stood in front of me, two split off towards Artie who scrambled to his feet, clutching his black bag. I grinned viciously, "You guys picked the wrong day to fuck with me." The three in front of me chuckled, Artie started laying about with his bag, each swing ended with a solid thump. Perhaps the old man had more in him than I thought.

"Myka!" The shouts rang out from my phone until one man rushed me, and I grabbed his shoulders, swinging him around against the wall where he slipped on my phone. The device broke with a sharp 'crack!'. I growled, I was not going to stand for anyone trying to get between me and my goal, and they had just broken my only means of communication with Helena and Claudia.

"This is for Helena." I informed them, swiftly building up a plan. They rolled their eyes, and I shot into action, left elbow to the face, step forward, my thigh shoved between the legs of the second one. Right elbow to the back of his head. The first one recovered, grabbing my hair at the same time that the second one fell, knocking me off balance. A stray swipe from Artie's bag hit the one holding me on the head, sending us both tumbling to the floor.

"I'm sorry Myka." Artie wheezed, smacking one of his opponents with the bag, they seemed to be quickly getting used to the ungainly weapon.

"For what?" I exclaimed, a little busy scrambling back from the one chasing me. Was this really the best time to be talking?

"I saw Helena at the airport and I didn't tell you about it. She was desperate to talk to you and I was sure you wouldn't have come if you got the chance." He confessed quickly, looking supremely guilty.

I kicked a guy in the face, and when I finally soaked in what he said, my jaw dropped. The distraction was enough that I was hauled up into a half-nelson before I could think. "You what?" I screamed, "You Assho-!" Someone smashed me in the face and everything went black.

A/N: You can thank my guilty conscience, and amazing muse for this early chapter. I felt bad leaving it that way, as I should. Hope you enjoyed. Monday's chapter is already in the works.


	20. Minoans and Hieroglyphs

A/N: You guys have been so awesome, sticking with me for all of this. I cannot wait to hear what you think, to write the next chapter, this has been so great. I'm posting a bit early because I didn't want to make you all wait while I slept. This *is* monday's post. I never wait patiently for reviews, but I am grateful for every single one, even if I don't always get back to you. You are all amazing.

PS. Newly updated.

Helena's POV

I stared at Claudia in horror, "What the bloody hell was that?" The young woman had taken to leaving her phone on speaker, it was the only time I got to hear Myka's voice since she never answered my calls.

Claudia lunged for her computer, the rapid tattoo of her fingers on their keys was no comfort to my panicked mind. I started to pace, who would attack them? How many were there? Were my last words to Myka going to be a snide remark about her emotionally abusive father? Dear Lord what have I done? "It's still there!" Claudia threw her hands in the air, something she called the double fist pump. "They didn't break Mr. Grouch's phone. Now if I can get a lock on it... Frak. Okay, they deeper in the maze than I can track. If they come out though, we'll know where."

I felt lost, what if this was the last time I heard her voice? I fell into the nearest chair, "Claudia?" My voice was small and tinny to my ears.

Claudia kneeled next to me, taking my face in her hands, "Helena, Helena calm down. I can find them again. I promise."

"And what then? We just barge in without any help? Claudia we both know this can't work." Tears started rushing down my cheeks, and I felt hopeless, this was the reason I had gone to Fredricks before. This is why I still mourned my daughter. They had wormed their way into my heart, taken a hold deep in the core of my being, then been torn apart by a heartless cruel fate.

"I'm sure we can get someone to help. Why don't you call up that friend of yours you're always talking about. We can set up a plan." Claudia was trying to comfort me, she could see me breaking. God damn it Wells, this is not the time to break down. She is not gone, and you will hold to that until you see proof to the contrary.

"Of course. You are absolutely correct." I took a deep breath, and smoothed my vest, "I shall go call Amanda at once."

I left Claudia and called Amanda, my brain on autopilot. I believe she heard it in my voice as she wasted no time in promising to come over the moment her shift at the base ended. Pete arrived far sooner than Amanda, and I sighed inwardly as I let him in. I highly doubted Claudia had invited the man for his fighting skill, or his ability to solve complex puzzles.

When he moved immediately to my side, and asked how I was feeling, I knew he was going to try and delve into my mental state. "Peter, I would quite appreciate it if you would not ask me stupid questions. Myka is in danger, we cannot find her without going to search in person, and I am on the verge of a hysterical breakdown. Ask me again, and I shall have to do something drastic." As calm as I was trying to be about this, the tremors in my voice and hands were still obvious.

He sat me down in the living room, taking care not to trip on the tools, and wood lying around on the floor. Myka would have been amused to see the mess, especially considering the work I had put into cleaning up her multitude of books. "Come on HG, we can do this. We'll all chip in, and we'll get you to Myka. I promise, this will all work out right in the end. I know Myka, and she's too stubborn to let this stand."

I smiled weakly, he was a very perceptive young man, and at any other time I might be willing to talk to him, but right now I needed to remain strong. "You are sweet Peter, but the only thing I need right now is to hear that Myka is safe." I stood up abruptly, patting his shoulder before going into the dining room where Claudia had set up her base of operations.

Before I could get to the girl, furiously searching for anything of use, Amanda intercepted me, taking my aside with an arm around my shoulder. "Helena, where's your head?" She asked softly. She cared, just like the others, it was all well and good, but I was starting to get annoyed. Everyone asked how I was doing, but not a word about Myka. Part of me thought they believed her to be lost in the labyrinth.

"It's right on my shoulders where it belongs." I snapped, shrugging out from under her arm, "And I would be ever so grateful if you would all worry about Myka instead of me. Claudia," The redhead looked up cautiously. "Get me our itinerary, I want to know when we're leaving."

Pete came up behind me, placing a gentle hand on my shoulder, "Just remember we're here for you too Helena." The other two nodded their agreement, and Claudia silently handed me the printout of our tickets. I stared at the timestamp. Two hours and I would be on a plane to Myka.

Myka's POV

I woke up slowly, my head pounding so hard I knew it wasn't a fist they had used to knock me out. I was tied to something, the rough bonds scratching my wrists, I guess they haven't heard of nylon rope. My legs were all pins and needles from being left in this position, and as I woke up, I became aware of the others in the room.

Artie in the opposite corner, probably a good thing since I didn't really want to hurt him.. Not as much as he would get hurt anyways. I did get to glare at him though, something that would have been far more satisfying if his blackened eyes were open.

He didn't wake up, and I got bored glaring at him. There was nothing to do but contemplate, and that wasn't the most enjoyable thing. I was practically forced to think about how things had gone, Artie's confession, that horrible dream.

The worst part, is that I couldn't even blame him. Artie wasn't the reason I didn't see Helena, he wasn't the real reason all this turned to hell, he isn't even the reason why I haven't heard her voice in so long. I was. It's all my fucking fault. I lied to her, I yelled at her, I pushed her buttons and she pushed right back. Damn her for being better at it, and damn me for not seeing it.

It all came down to the many ways I had hurt her, and myself through all this idiocy. It wasn't Artie's fault, or Nate's, or Claudia's or even the men holding us captive, though I still wanted to beat that last group to the ground. All of this lay squarely on me, and I owed it to Helena to make it up to her in the best way possible.

Helena's POV

Every minute without Myka was pure, agonizing torture. I keenly felt the separation between us as every new worst case scenario filled my racing mind with ever worsening straits in which I would find her; I was starting to think death was not the worst thing to happen to her.

Someone, probably Amanda slipped a sedative into my drink when we entered the plane, so I finally got some sleep. Not to mention escaping Claudia's incessant babbling. It was obvious she was freaking out about something, and whenever she started to go into depth, Amanda and Pete both would shush her. Finally towards the end of our journey, the boat closing in on Knossos, I asked what was going on, "Please, Claudia if you freak out any more, your head, and mine shall both implode, please explain to me in fully articulated sentences what you are so worried about?"

She opened her mouth, gaping. I could see her trying to pull together all of her thoughts, when they came out, it was in one big rushed statement. "Okay so there is the big freaky organization of old men... maybe women too, I don't know I never really looked."

She was starting to babble. "Claudia, your point in all of this?"

"Well umm.. Right, they are like that group, you know, from that Mummy movie? Sworn to protect the secret hiding place and stuff." She shut her eyes tightly, and bolted out,, "And they might have kidnapped Myka to keep her from getting in, which means the only way to get her back is to find them in the middle of a death trap maze. None of my programs will work." She hunched down, looking scared to death of my wrath.

"You knew about them? You. Knew. About these people. Before they abducted Myka." I gritted out, seeing nothing but red. Peter saw the wrath Claudia was so afraid of, and rushed her out of the boat. Amanda wrapped an arm tightly around me, keeping me ensnared. Perhaps for the best. I could not attest to Claudia's safety otherwise, and at this point, I didn't really want to. I was quite happy to stalk ahead of the others, Amanda staying close to me, protecting them, and protecting me. I needed to get a hold of myself, before this cost Myka anything more.

Claudia had neglected to tell me that she knew the name of Myka's kidnappers. The girl hadn't even fully explored the possibilities until Myka had gone. Arthur. I seethed, If he hadn't rushed Myka out the door, then perhaps Claudia could have averted this disaster. I was going to.. Ugh. My fists clenched on empty air.

Come on old girl. Childish mistakes and grudges are for idiots and normal people. You are Helena George Wells, and you are going to find do this for Myka. The best way to catch flies was with honey. These men would fall into the same trap. I shoved away the emotions for a better time, and brought my mind into focus. This is where I was needed right now.

My hands grazed over egyptian symbols, I barely needed the clues given in the texts. Flail for harvest, Demeter; Ankh, protection and Hestia; Hera the proud winged snake that graces the Pharaoh's headpiece; Artemis, flying over the countryside as light as a feather with her arrows made of moonbeams; All we had to do was follow the age again and again until we reached the center. All so simple it was almost counter-intuitive.

I ignored Claudia, skirting around the obvious traps, pits and tripwires. Not the best place to be tromping around in the dark, Amanda and Peter both lit up the dusty torches gracing the ancient walls. Nothing worth remarking happened, except Claudia retained the use of both of her arms after walking through a pair of swinging blades I hadn't seen, and no one died passing through the noxious gasses filling one tunnel

Myka would be proud. We reached the center with nary a mishap. It was a circular room, I smiled to see a mixture of Greek, Sanskrit, even some cuneiform on the walls. Something tells me the scholars would be salivating to see this. I ran my hand over one in particular, it was a sonnet in worship of the bearer of the staff, something about it being precious. I grinned, and followed the writing.

There, a small depression in the wall. I trusted my finger to the darkness. I hadn't the time, nor the care to wait and find out if it was safe. I caught on a latch, and had to rip my finger out quickly when the wall started sliding into a pocket. Absolutely brilliant. The only thing standing between myself, and my goal was a dark passage, and thick curtains of cobwebs and dust.

"Dude, there is no way in hell that I'm going in there." Claudia said, swatting at cobwebs, "Me and spiders.. Not happening."

I stared at her in astonishment, "You came all the way to Greece, only to be stalled by a few spiders? Claudia, I need your help to get this done."

Claudia blushed, and opened her mouth to reply when Pete stuck his foot in, "Hey, hey, hey. Calm down ladies. Claudia and I will stay up here where it's light, and you two go on down. We can relay down the stairs."

I nodded my agreement, looking to the floor. I was being a child. There was nothing wrong with Claudia's fear. I should not judge her so harshly. Amanda and I traipsed down the stairs with only minimal contact with the webs, as they shrunk from the heat of the flames.

Once we were out of earshot Amanda turned towards me, "Look HG, I get it. I know you are madly in love with her, that you will do anything for Myka, but trekking through this maze, how is this going to hel-.."

I cut her off. "Well I'll be damned." Peering in the dim light I grabbed the torch from Amanda, rushed over to the wall, and started brushing the cobwebs away.

"You will be if you don't tell me what's so damned exciting." The Marine grumbled.

"Amanda, ask Peter to tell Claudia to pull up the data on the Minoan trident."

"Sure. Fine. Keep me out of the loop." She grumbles, "Hey Pete, get Claud to start pulling up data on the Minoan trident!"

"She's got it. What do you actually need Helena?" Pete relayed. This would be so much easier if Claudia would just come down the stairs.

We went back and forth, Claudia talking me through the instructions until finally, I push on the appropriate symbols, the wall slid back and our goal was revealed. Amanda came closer to provide more light, "Finally. The famed Staff of The Gods." I murmured, tracing my fingers along the long staff with it's three sharp tines. It stood braced in a golden stand, just waiting to be removed.

I lifted up the ancient weapon and turned to Amanda, I can almost feel the power surging through it. This was how I was going to get Myka back. Then the wall closed, and the ground started to shake underneath us.

Amanda grabbed my arm, "Come on, time to go." she said, rushing us both out of the passage back into the inner chamber. Pete and Claudia joined us, running close on our heels, as rocks fell from the ceiling. One smashed down on my ankle, twisting it viciously.

I cried out in agony, and Amanda had to drag me out entirely on her own. We barely made it to the maze above before the passage collapsed, closing off the vault forever. Anything left below was likely to be smashed to pieces.

"Really dude that was so awesome." Claudia pants, catching her breath as we paused above the carnage. It seemed I had set off some kind of trap.. Something I hadn't seen? I would deal with it later. I staggered to my feet, moving a few feet away from the others. I had a plan, but I didn't really want them stopping me too soon.

I lifted up the staff, breathing heavily as the pain caught up, and the others were looking at me strangely. I know I looked half mad after so little sleep, and all the worry over Myka. "You want this damn thing, come and get it you pathetic pansies!" I hit it on the ground, feeling the wood shudder from the impact with the flagstone floor.

Amanda grabbed my arm, and yelled, "Are you insane? How will this help?"

I chuckled and patted her arms, sounding quite deranged now, "Watch and see." I lifted it again and smashed it on the floor, the wooden shaft trembling visibly, "I doubt it has more than one good hit left in it!" I shouted, lifting it up a third time, my arms poised to bring it down.


	21. Oh Pete

A/N: I wanted to say thank you so much to all of your for reviewing, reading, supporting this story. I have so much love for all of you, and I hope that this has risen to your expectations. I never expected to go so far, and I can only thank the people who have reviewed, and told me how they felt, and my totally amazing muse who has been with me every step of the way. I'm feeling insanely sentimental, and I hope this will fill out the expectations you have been forming.

To M, I thank you greatly for your review. I will keep that in mind for this, and all of my other stories. If you have a login, I would love to talk to you about things, please PM me.

Myka's POV

I jerked awake to the sound of tumbling rocks. The floor shook gently, and I wondered if the cavern containing the maze was quite so sound as it seemed. After all, sinking into the sea is not really something an architect would take into consideration while designing a palace.

I stood up as best I could with my hands tied uncomfortably behind my back, I had never realized the effort involved, hands make everything so much easier. For once no one told me to sit down, or came to check on us... Is something going on? I peered through the tiny window in the door down the only hallway, a short one at that, to the semi-circular entrance where the Guards remained at all times. It seemed the whole maze was just a giant circle with hundreds of entrances, or dead ends like the one where Mr. Neilson and I were kept.

What I saw made my mouth pop open. Helena, Claudia, Pete, and Amanda, all of them just standing like they were in charge in front of the current shift of guards. Helena held in her hands the priceless artifact that had made this place famous, and she was holding parlay with the one who had questioned me about navigating the maze. "The trident for my two friends." Helena declared.

The leader, a tall man with an egyptian accent, gestured to the room I was in, and two hooded men came for us. I couldn't help the sense of relief spreading through my limbs, weighing them down as I sagged against the wall. She had found it, retrieved it, found this place in the middle of a maze, and now Helena was offering perhaps the most valuable treasure on the planet for my life.

The whole order seems to have gathered, but of the twenty odd people in the room, only one held my attention. She had a small cut on her cheek, a small limp, and an oddly defeated look in her eyes. Something had taken a lot out of her, and standing behind a brawny man watching Helena haggle with the Egyptian I doubted it was anything going on right now.

I took a couple of steps forward out of the shadow of the large man, and her gaze snapped to me, all negotiations were forgotten. She stumbled towards me, her eyes melting in momentary relief. The Egyptian glance between us, and the hard look in her eyes returned. "You walked out." She glared, "How could you do that to me Myka?!"

My mouth fell open further, but my eyes were filled now with anger instead of love. This damn woman came all this way just to yell at me? No way! I don't care how much I've hurt her, she is going to get a piece of my mind. "I'm not the one who was blowing everything totally out of proportion!" There was a small stir behind Helena, but I didn't care enough to look.

"Me? You were the one who said I was acting like a child because I asked a simple question!" Someone came up behind her, and instinct kicked in. I shoved Helena to the side with my shoulder, and snapped a kick out to smash into the man's solar plexus. I had just attacked the head of the organization. Amanda grinned vindictively, and took that as an invitation to start her martial arts demonstration.

"You were acting like a child! It wasn't my fault you couldn't come!" I turned on Helena again, and Claudia ran to me, working frantically on my hands while Helena delivered what looked to be a very painful looking knee to the groin of some poor unfortunate soul. I took my wrists out of Claudia's grasp the moment they were free, unable to thank the girl as her face was a reminder that would hurt until I had settled things.

"I was there! I did come! I was almost arrested trying to get to you in that damn airport, you were just staring at the bloody floor!" We were stalking closer, ignoring everything around us. I could not understand why Helena was acting so strangely, every word screamed of anger, but her eyes were soft and caring. Anyone who came near was likely to be damaged, and there was a small perimeter around us. Arthur came stumbling over, his hands still tied, and just barely missed getting hit with one man's body as Amanda threw him over her hip.

I turned, away from her, knowing she was right, and I took out my anger on the last person standing. My elbow crunched into his nose, and I kneed him in the stomach. Huffing angrily as he lay groaning on the floor.

"Myka.." Helena touched my shoulder softly. It was over now, and the adrenaline was fading.

"What is going on here?" Arthur exclaimed, staring at the men lying on the ground in astonishment.

"Nothing for long." Helena's face twisted and she growled, lifting up the leader by his collar, "You take the staff, and get out of here. That's the deal." It had to be made, they would just ambush us later.. But watching her hand it away like a trinket was too much.

He nodded slowly, attempting to regain his dignity and took the staff, "Thank you. You don't understand what this means, but thank you." He left quickly, either abandoning his followers, or trusting them to get out on their own. Either way, Artie gaped at Helena.

"Arthur, if you say one fucking word, I promise I will murder you." I rubbed my temples, turning to leave. This is too much. I should say thank you or something, but my throbbing head refused to let me consider anything but some extra strength Tylenol. After a moment or two, I realized no one was following me and I turned, "Are you coming?"

Claudia was standing by Helena, both of them shocked into silence, and Amanda was kneeling over a lump, "Somebody help me with this!" She yelled frantically, pressing down hard on Pete's leg. He moaned softly, his head barely moving and there was a swiftly spreading pool of red swelling out across the floor.

I ripped off my grungy jacket and threw myself to my knees next to Amanda, tying the arms tightly, I made a makeshift bandage, but even I recognized a cut femoral artery. The amount of blood soaking his leg was too much for anything else. "Please, please, Pete, you idiot. Why did you come?" I growled. A tourniquet like that would cut off enough blood circulation to kill the limb. We have to get him to the hospital.

"I came cus you're useless without me." He jokes weakly, patting my hand, "Now somebody haul me away to a doctor." Of course. I lifted him by one arm over my shoulder, and Amanda took the other one. Helena silently lifted his legs, and we scurried out, doing our best to keep Pete from being in pain. He still constantly grimaced.

This is all my fault. How did this happen? What did I do to deserve this, I promise, anything you want just don't let this be his last. We trotted through twisting passages, racing an invisible clock that ran too quickly for any human to beat. Claudia led the way, managing paths through tricks and traps that had been simple going in, but now were quite difficult with the lack of mobility.

We loaded him onto the boat, I ignored Helena's shouts to the captain to get us moving quickly. Pete's leg was pulsing blood. The cut had gone further than either myself or Amanda had noticed. "Pete, what did you do? Stand still while he cut you?" I groaned, he was pale as a sheet, sweat shining on his face.

"Not quite Mykes. He got knocked down, and sliced my leg on the way down." His voice was quiet and croaky, but he still had a smile on his face. This man had dragged me out of a stupor when Sam died. He brought smiles to my face, and coaxed laughter out of a chest I had thought emptied of mirth. Pete Lattimer was dying before my eyes, and even so, he kept that stupid grin plastered on over the pain to spare others.

The hospital was a blur. An ambulance awaited us at the harbor, Pete was strapped to the gurney and carted away before any of us got a word in. We followed in a taxi, and were ushered into a waiting room. Someone's arms were wrapped around my shoulders as I stared at a floral printed wall. Waiting. A doctor. Pete is gone.

PS. I updated chapter 20. Please go back and read. I wasn't happy with it, I decided to change it. Thank you so much to everyone who has stayed with me on this story.


	22. The Stages of Grief

A/N: This chapter was a mixture of cringing, and laughing hysterically. I am so sorry you all have to see Myka like this. Please, don't blame her for her actions, she is not thinking clearly.

Some of the greatest writers have depict grief as agony, burning your heart to a blackened, charred crisp. Others, say your heart turns heavy like a lead weight, pulling you down to the depths of misery. I've even heard them compare it to a powerful, all encompassing emotion that overwhelms all, until you can only wish for it to go away. I pray they had been right. I wish with all my soul that I could feel anything but emptiness.

The total lack of sensation in my chest made me wonder if I had ever had a heart to begin with. It wasn't until cool hands guided me up that I understood I could feel at all. "Come Myka." She murmured softly, "We're cluttering up the hall." I stumbled forward, depending on the arms around me to direct my steps. I had thought leaving Helena behind was heart wrenching, this.. If it felt like anything, felt like Pete had wrapped his arms tight around me, and ripped my heart out as he left.

I was urged into a car, deafening silence beating at my ears. All I could see was blurring buildings racing past the window, and my only sensation that of pressure behind my eyes, an almost painful pricking. If only I could remember what it meant. Hands, constantly touching me, stroking my hair, rubbing my back, caressing my cheek. I couldn't understand. I don't want to leave. I don't want this! "Get away from me!" I screamed harshly, the words ripping through my throat leaving it feeling as raw, as my soul. Open to bleed every kiss of agony I had ever hidden, or held back.

The attempts stopped. The hands left. I stared out the window, ignoring the soft click of the locks after the hands left. I didn't see Helena's tearful face, I never noticed Claudia sobbing in Amanda's shoulder, and I didn't want to. Finally the black sheets of unconsciousness took it away, released me from unfeeling torture.

I didn't wake more than twice, each time for just a few minutes, I couldn't bear the torture of living with what had happened. At least the pangs of hunger, and thirst held back the crushing knowledge. Each time my eyes opened there were hands on me, my cheeks, and back, constantly touching me, trying to console me over the inconsolable. Pete was dead, and I didn't care about the stupid plane, that horrible hotel. I didn't want to see any of it.

I woke on a familiar bed, home, and the alien warmth of another body wrapped around mine. Someone lay at my back, their arms firmly wrapped around my stomach, trapping me in the heat of a moment alive. My neck was stretched and dry, salt water drying slowly, pulling at my skin strangely. Warm? Warm is wrong, I don't want to be warm, I needed to feel the cold reality. I started to struggle and thrash, forcing the bars of flesh trapping me away.

Wrenching myself out of her grasp, I sat on the floor, curled around my drawn up legs, I rocked softly, and shivered as the freezing cold pierced my skin like knives. Yes, I need the pain, keep me here, let me feel. I can't let myself melt into tears, they're weakness, useless. My father's voice crept back in, "At least this time he died like a man. Too bad you couldn't save him. If you had been a boy, you could have saved him. You would never be caught in the first place."

"Myka?" Helena whispered, her voice trembling, I could hear the tears filling her eyes. "Myka where are you?" She sat up, and the bed creaked as she stood, staggering to my side. She looked down at me, her eyes filled with tears.. And something else. I turned my head away, I couldn't look at her, it hurt too much.

Remembering how gleeful he had been about Helena. How excited he always got, watching me open up, going out with her. Everything about Helena had made him happy for me, and now everything about Helena sent a small portion of my mind reeling, racing off to sob in some sad corner of my head where no one could hear her cry her eyes out.

She knelt next to me, hands on me again, caressing, stroking like I'm some kind of cornered animal. I slapped the hands away, and suddenly they were back. Gripping tightly, holding my face and shoulder, forcing me to lean into her. She hugged me tightly, wrapping me in warmth as she rocked gently, shushing softly, she whispered, "I'm so sorry, I'm here darling."

I shoved her away again, pressing on her chest to move her back. I could not let myself be weak, not again. Not this time. I would be strong for him.. I stole to my feet, and paced back and forth. Being still was almost as bad as letting myself be held. Helena stood with me, watching me with that emotion in her eyes, the one I couldn't fathom, understand. It all made no sense.

She kept her distance, hands folded, for which I was grateful, I needed to understand this. "Why did he come?" I pleaded with no one, "Because of some stupid dream of glory? It's all just dust and rubble! We didn't get anything. Why did he come? It was stupid! Idiot!" I kicked the chair, getting louder with each word, trying to process the pure idiocy of what the fates had decided. "Why!" I yelled, "Why him? What was the reason?"

I hefted the book I had been reading when Helena met me, one of the ones that had helped us find that damn maze. "This? This is not worth Pete's life!" I shouted, heaving the text at a wide eyed Helena. She turned aside, letting it fly past her, and she bent down. Picking it up slowly. The world was red, everything in the room, my room, was hidden by an unquestioning scarlet haze. "How could you? How the hell could you have brought Pete into all of that?" I screamed, my fists clenched tightly.

"Baby, just listen to me, I though having Pete there would help you.." Helena put her hands up, showing me she was unarmed, but she might as well have shot me. Declaring that it was her fault he died. My eyes narrowed, it was her fault.

"Do not call me baby. I am not your baby, I'm not my father's baby, I am no one's baby." I advanced on her slowly, Pete's murderer. She matched me cautiously, retreating until her back hit the bathroom door.

"Myka, please try to understand. We were concerned for you, all of us, myself, Amanda, Claudia, Peter." My insides twisted when she said his name, so callously, they were concerned? For me? All I saw was her face surrounded by red, and I wanted that red to be real.

Helena pushed away from the door, and Claudia's voice burst in on my rage fuelled haze, she was watching from the door. "Myka stop it! It wasn't Helena's fault Pete was there, I called him." She yelled, but her heart wasn't in it. She looked beaten, even more so when I whipped a lamp off the desk, and hurled it at her.

"Don't even speak to me! I know what you did!" I cringed slightly from the scarlet laced memories.

Helena stared at me in bewilderment, her dark eyes even wider with concern, "What are you talking about? I already told you Claudia called Peter."

She was really going to play dumb? Pretend I didn't know? I shoved my forearm against her throat, Helena's back colliding against the solid door with a soft 'whump'. "Yeah, I also heard you tell her you loved her after fucking her!" I screamed, my voice breaking as the harsh words ripped out of my chest.

"Claudia, please call Mrs. Fredrick." Helena choked a little, her voice higher than normal.

"Got it." She exclaimed, flitting back into her room. I shot a glare after the little witch that had stolen my girl, and brought Pete to his death. Helena took the opportunity to knock my arm off her windpipe, and snaked a hand around the back of my neck, shoving me down after my arm, devoid of the support it had provided.

I hit the wall at an angle, and suddenly Helena was behind me, twisting one of my arms behind my back. "Listen to me Myka, you need to calm down. That never happened, you have to believe me, I would never do that to you." She was frantic to make me believe her, but I know what I saw.

I strained my neck, turning my head to growl in her ear, "First, you kissed her, holding her in your lap. Then you started groping her like some lovesick puppy, biting and kissing every inch of her. I had to watch it. Every second of it. You two rutting on my couch, in my house." I sneered. "I guess that's all it takes with you. One good fuck, and you belong to them."

Helena's eyes widened in shock, her grip loosened, and I shoved her back with my hips, lifting up the vase holding wilting flowers. Flowers she had gotten for me. "Remember? 'Honey' bite me, show the world I'm yours?" I threw the vase at her head, snarling when she barely dodged it in a daze, "I should have known you were a whore back then!"

Helena charged at me, throwing me to the floor, with her body pressing me down against the floor. "Enough Myka." She pleaded, her lips pressing my ear as her strong hands kept me on the floor. I let out a scream of frustration, thrashing beneath the raven haired woman.

"That is enough." Mrs. Fredrick commanded calmly, I glared up at her, struggling harder to get out of Helena's grasp. "Hold her still please Ms. Wells." She asked politely, pulling a syringe out of her purse, while Helena straddled me, and spread my arms out wide, using all of her weight to keep me still as Claudia grabbed my legs.

"Let go of me!" I screamed again, thrashing more as the black woman neared my arm with the syringe. A prick as cool liquid started to spread. Holding me down far better than the two women who had ruined my life. The heavy blanket of dreamless sleep closed my eyes before I could protest any more.


	23. Get out

**A/N: **Please, read, review, tell me what you think.

Helena's POV

"What do I do? She's hopeless. Totally broken, she won't speak, eat, talk, except to scream that I've ruined her life, half the time she's heavily sedated." I paced in the neutral office, trying to reconcile what I felt, with what seemed to be my future. "How do I help her Irene? I can't stand seeing her in so much pain."

"Ms. Wells, Myka has suffered a serious trauma, she has lost her job, her friend, and quite a few of her dreams in the process. What you can do is go be with her. She needs her friends and family at her side." Irene was calm, as always, but a small hint of grey in her perfectly coiffed hair suggested that not all was as well with the sedate woman as her demeanor suggested. Peter had, after all, been her colleague for many years. "Your support is going to be the most important thing in her life, even if she does not appreciate it now."

"What if she does not want me there? She blames me for Peter's death.." My throat dried at the thought of ever being responsible for such a sweet, innocent man's demise.

Irene leveled me with a stony gaze, "Somethings are necessary no matter what we think or feel on the subject. Promise you shall not let Ms. Bering harm herself just because you do not wish to hurt her more, or I shall not allow her to be released into your care. It is not safe any other way."

I bowed my head, staring at trembling hands, "Very well." I will be here for her, no matter what. I will be strong for her, even though it may hurt, even if I feel it is not right, I will do as instructed. I stood to exit the room and touched Irene's arm, "How are you doing Irene?"

"As well as can be expected." And that was that.

Myka's POV 

There they were again, no matter when I wake up. Always at my side. Talking on the phone, setting up times, and meeting places.. It sounded as if they were preparing for a party, like nothing had ever happened. I never had a moment alone, not unless I wanted to walk to the bathroom, the needles, and ties on my arms pulling uncomfortably.

Of course, if they could get that Doctor to sign off on my release, I would be fine. None of this would be going on. I could be at home, in my own bed, wearing something less revealing than this stupid paper dress, and Dr. Miller could go poke someone else. Of course, now that I had a new shrink, he and my physician Dr. Caulder, both had to sign the forms. Stupid hospitals.

The sound of heels reverberated on the linoleum; I lifted my gaze to take in the approach of Helena and someone else behind her. My glare caused Helena to visibly wince, and Claudia stole out of the room. "What?" I rasped, hoping that speaking would hasten her retreat.

Helena glanced up at me from her study of the floor, and stepped outside with a murmured word I could not hear. Jane Lattimer stepped to my side, and perched next to me on the hospital bed, her hand only inches from mine. I felt the urge to touch her, grasp her hand, hug her tightly, but I couldn't. One look in her eyes and I could see what had reflected in my eyes the moment that damn doctor had come out of the ER.

It was never going to be okay, that lie was for children, small and naive. He's never coming back, and it's not going to ever stop hurting. Tears slipped down her cheeks, but she never looked away. The total lack of shame, the way she shared her pain without words, it felt as if she had given me permission. Permission to express myself in whatever way was necessary.

I flung my arms around her neck, and buried my face in her shoulder as sobs ripped through my throat. I finally cried out every wish, hope, and regret, and Jane did the same. The only words I could say were, "He's gone.." Over and over in a chant of grief. She let me continue until my voice gave out.

"Myka," Jane rasped, "You can't keep doing this. Pete's told me a lot about you, and you sound like a good woman. Don't ruin his death by blaming people for an accident."

"I don't know if I can do that."

"His funeral is today Myka. I was hoping you could come." Jane sighed, "You were one of Pete's best friends, it would have meant a lot to him if you could come. Helena has informed you that you can't be released until you deal with this."

I wiped the tears from my cheeks, and stiffened my back. They hadn't told me about anything, and now they were sending Jane here to manipulate me. Helena was treating me like a child. "Of course." I turned away from her, "Nothing could keep me from going, not even this."

Helena and Dr. Caulder did the paperwork while I got dressed. I spent the drive sitting in the back seat, simply staring out the window. It was the only way I could keep from glaring at Helena and Claudia. The sky was a blue so bright it made your eyes hurt, and birds were out singing; They flitted around, I imagine they were trying to understand why creatures of any sort would spend a lovely morning like this under a pavillion. Sniffs and sobs filled the air where laughter and pounding footsteps belonged.

We as a group spent an hour of silence through the Pastor's speech, sharing our grief. I didn't take a seat, instead I chose to stand, stretch my underutilized legs, even if the position did mean that Helena was standing so close to me that I could feel her quivering with suppressed tears through my arm.

I had kept my promise, I made no trouble, I gave no looks of disgust, or dislike, but I was going to need something more than this to keep me polite. Even standing next to Helena was painful, the way her scent made me want to smile, and her voice still wrapped around me like a blanket. That safety isn't for me. I don't deserve that kind of security, or solace. This is all my fault, no matter what I told her, and I don't want their pity.

"Stop crying girl. It's a sign of weakness, tears never solved anything and I won't stand for them in my house." My father's voice yet again. He always knew how to take the most horrible things and make them worse. To quote Pete, crying is an emotional outlet, but I was never allowed to cry, so I just bottled things up, and that worked just fine until Helena came along with her questions, and her need to know more about me. I told her about Sam, and my dad and all the things that caused me pain so often, and now it's all I can do to keep from crying when I see her. The conflict is ripping me apart.

The others around us trickled away, the pavillion was pulled down, and the casket covered in dirt. Birds sang, bees floated on a breeze, and I stared, stared at the engraving placed in stiff letters across a granite slab.

Pete Lattimer

1968-2013

A rare man, an excellent son,

and the best friend one could ever have.

I need my friend. Without him... The breakdown was coming on, and there was only one thing for it. "Helena." She looked at me in surprise, this was the first time I had spoken entirely without venom, I suppose I just sounded defeated. "I want you out of my house."

Her brow furrowed, and the same pain that had drawn me to her so long ago flashed into her eyes. A look that I had promised myself I would never allow her to wear ever again. Just another torn dream to add to the pile. "Darling? What are you saying?" She cupped my cheek, staring in my eyes, as she gathered my stony reaction to her quivering voice.

"I will visit the doctors, and talk to Mr. Miller, and I will go back to work, but I want you out of my life. In every way." I stared through her, and attempted to ignore the tears streaming once more down her cheeks. I took her hand from my cheek, and silently savored the sweet warmth one more time before I dedicated myself to apathy. I would not lose this, of all fights.

"Darling, I..." The sound of her heartbreaking was the most torturous thing I had ever inflicted on my ears, but I embraced it, allowed the hurt to overwhelm my need to simply break down and cry. "Very well."

And that was the end of it.


	24. Epiphany?

A/N: Um, so, yeah, medical stuff happened, and I wrote part of this while on pain meds. I'll do my best to stay cohesive, but it may not be quite up to par. And then my writing program deleted a bunch of stuff… Multiple times. *glares at the computer* So forgive, forgive, and accept a long chapter in penance.

"We regret to inform you that your contract with the Colorado State University has been terminated via paragraph C-" I let out a frustrated yell, and swept my hand across the entry cabinet, unplugging the recording machine in the process. It had been a month since Pete's funeral, and still things were falling apart. I felt empty, and broken.

"Mykes.. Is everything all right?" Claudia took in the mess across the floor, and my livid expression, and in that moment, all I wanted to do was kick her out like I had Helena. But that hadn't really worked either had it? No, she called, and brought food, and invited me to go out. Helena probably saw me more than Claudia did, and Claudia was still living upstairs because no one had a dorm contract to sell mid-semester.

I put my emotional mask back on, and turned to her, "Yes Claudia, everything is fine." Did no one understand I wanted to be alone? I want to sit in my corner and drown. No muss, no fuss. I wouldn't have to look at Helena and see all the things I had done to hurt her. All the horrible things I had said to her.

Claudia ran a hand through her messy hair, though really, messy is just who she is now. Messy hair, frumpy clothes, stupid attitude, and my table was never free of her gadgets, this was not what I wanted. "Myka.. Could you for once, just.." She slouched in defeat, "Could you not lie to me again?" She whispered.

I opened my mouth to speak, but no words came out. I didn't have a single thing to say that wasn't a lie. Nothing is fine, I am not okay, I do not like the way my life has turned and I miss the way things were horribly. I feel empty inside, and nothing I have done has helped. How can I possibly fix any of this? That's just the thing isn't it? I can't fix it. "Yeah I thought so." Claudia mumbled, slouching into the kitchen.

All I wanted to do in that moment as I stared at her back was to run after her, and hug her, and apologize for everything I had done. I hadn't just hurt Helena, though it tore at my mind just to think her name, I had ruined Claudia, scorned Dr. Miller, nothing I did was right, and I can not fix it.

Albert leapt onto my lap, and started purring loudly. The darn thing was almost as persistent as Helena who drove me to all of my interviews, meetings, whatever the hell these things were. I stroked him absently, staring at his orange fur. This was probably the first time I had paid him any attention, and he was loving it. Dr. Miller seemed to notice too, as he leaned forward with clasped hands, and searched my expression. "So you have finally found your epiphany." He said it like it meant something.

Dr. Miller was one of those new-agey doctors who believed in self empowerment, and working on your own to fix your issues. Basically I met him once a week to report how I had done over the week, and he gave me suggestions on how to improve myself, but even since the beginning of all this, he had been trying to get me to this point of epiphany where I figured all of this out on my own. The only problem? I still have no idea what this epiphany is.

"I did?" I raised an eyebrow, hoping for him to expand further.

"Just look at yourself Myka." Hugo smiled at me in his own rather odd fashion, "You are letting the facade slip. Today, not only is your hair mussed, and your clothing unpressed, but you look absolutely miserable."

"And this is a good thing?" Maybe he was the one who needed a shrink.

"Of course it is. Tell me Myka, of all the things you have been feeling this week, what has been the most prominent?"

"Regret." I scoffed, "Everything I've done is wrong, and I've seriously fucked my life up."

"Perfect!" Hugo jumped up, his arms extended towards me, a lively grin on his face. I started back in my chair, and tried to figure out his reasoning. "Okay, so everything you have done up to this point is wrong. Yes? Good. Now, what is so different from when it all was right?"

"Pete is dead! What do you think is different?" I snarled, jumping out of my chair to glare at him. He really is an idiot. A stupid blind idiot!

"Excellent, now how are you going to fix it?" Hugo perched on his chair, his legs drawn up, and his hands folded. Much like he had before, but now with a deeper purpose, like a child watching a butterfly's cocoon. Dr. Miller either has a screw loose, or he seriously thinks that this is going to help, so I played along.

"I can't fix it. He's dead, that's a non-refundable trip."

"Exactly!" He grinned again. "Now, If you cannot fix what has happened, and you are making things worse by trying...?" He raised his eyebrows, leading me on, and I sighed. The answer became obvious, and I didn't really want to know if someone put him up to this, or if he were really this crazy all the time.

"Thanks Dr. Miller." I said, reluctant to shake his hand, "It was, um, a pleasure." I winced. Upon exiting the building, Helena opened the door of her Cooper for me, but I waved her off. "I think I'm going to walk today Helena." I needed time to sort out what was crazy, and what would work.

"May I accompany you then?" She asked hesitantly. I was too caught up to notice her hopeful look, or really do anything but nod. It would be easier than fighting her.

We walked. Well, Helena walked, I was brooding, the only way that I could have looked any more thoughtful was if I had a twizzler to fiddle with. The sugar would have been nice, but I settled for stringing out my thoughts physically. Ever since Pete tried teaching me sign language, I had trouble keeping my hands still while I thought things through. It wasn't until Helena grabbed my hands, and turned me to look at her that I realized I was even doing it. "Did you want something?" I squeaked.

"Darli- Myka, I would be ever so grateful if you would try not to take the heads off of innocent passers by. You do have a reputation to maintain." My face fell, oh yes, Professor. I'm supposed to be all put together, and composed because I'm forming the next generation right? Too bad, so sad.

I pulled out of her arms and started walking again, my hands shoved safely into my pockets. How could I face her? After everything I have done, after all the things she has done. This was obviously not meant to be. Finally I stopped in front of Leena's, and rounded on Helena, "What are you doing here anyway?" I meant it to be a quiet question, but it came out as an accusation

She was shocked, "I am here…" She looked like she was afraid to go on.

"Tell me."

"I am here because I want to be the one standing there when you wake up. I want to be there for you, and this is the only way I know how."

"I am an idiot." I replied softly. I entered the coffee shop, and stepped up to the counter, "Leena, I need some coffee, and a very large amount of sugar."

"Of course. It's good to have you back Myka." She bustled about getting whatever it was she decided I needed, and all I could do was wonder if she was right. Am I back? Is this what being back is like?

"Thanks." I paid and sat down across from Helena at one of the little booths. She looked almost as bewildered as I am. I sighed and rested my head back against the seat, what am I doing?

"What… What is going on Myka?" Helena finally murmured, I raised an eyebrow at her, and nodded my thanks to Leena who placed a huge cup of… Something caffeinated in front of me. "Don't play dumb. You haven't walked anywhere in days, getting you to talk to me has been like pulling nails. Now here you are calling me by name, buying coffee, asking questions. Was this something Dr. Miller asked you to do? I'm just trying to understand what's going on here Myka."

A hundred and twelve thousand things had happened. I raced through them all and went for the simplest answer, "I got fired… Again."

"There's a very large difference between forced sabbatical and getting fired darl-Myka." There it was again. She was still slipping up, calling me darling, and love. "Perhaps it was a mistake?"

"No. It wasn't." I shrugged, in the moment it had been a betrayal of everything, and a sign of yet another failure. My father would be so proud that I had managed to fail at yet another thing. "Maybe I should have gone into law school after all." I took a sip of my drink, and found myself wincing at the cloying sweetness. It was both refreshing, and repulsive at the same time.

"Myka you are a wonderful teacher, perhaps this is your chance to go and find a school worthy of your talents. Arthur still hasn't revealed the location of Atlantis to the public, in respect for Peter, but perhaps.. When he does you can get into one of the bigger schools, find a place worthy of your talents."

"Ivy League." I scoffed, thinking of my father. Helena squeezed my hand, and I looked up to see she had moved closer, was holding my hand tightly, looking so very hopeful.

"Myka, please, just for a moment, think of your happiness. I hate seeing you this way, could you be so horribly unhappy teaching? You used to revel in the chance to fill some empty heads."

"Helena, I'm not looking for happy, never will. I don't deserve happy." It was the truth in all it's cold-hearted censure.

"Come with me." She growled, looking for all the world like she wanted to throw me in a trunk and leave me there for a century or two. "This is enough." Helena stalked back to her car with me, practically glued to my wrist, and the moment I was buckled in, she had the car in gear, and was driving off with me to who knows where.

Being in the car with Helena was a mixture of heaven and hell. I still basked in the smell of her perfume, smiled to see the fire in her eyes, but now it was inward. I couldn't reveal that to her, couldn't tell her that no matter how much I craved her body, I wouldn't touch it with a ten foot pole. Because the moment Helena knew how I felt, it would all be over, and she would shove me away, or pull me closer, and I wanted neither.

The way she stayed with me was such a comfort, knowing I could do anything to her, and she would still stay. As much as I hated to be coddled, I wanted someone there with me, and for some damn reason the fates had decided Helena was the one for the job. "When are you going to tell me where we are going?"

"We are going to find your truth Myka, if it takes everything I have, I am going to make you believe in something."

"What is that?" I frowned. Find my truth?

"You will see." Helena drove for two straight hours before I started to realize where we were.

"Why are you taking me here? What the hell does this have to do with anything? How do you even know where they live? You take me back, you take me home right now." I demanded, shrinking into my seat, wishing that I could disappear.

"I am going to make you see what you are doing to yourself, and why Myka. Then you can decide that you don't deserve happiness." She pulled the car over into a parking space, right in front of the one building I had hoped never to see again. The Bering & Son's Bookstore.

A/N: Now this is the first time I've done this, but this is part one of this week's chapter. I will be posting the second half today as well.


	25. Epiphany? (Part two)

A/N:Okay, so I planned on posting this today too, but I didn't think I would have an A/N This afternoon NoTT hit 25,000 views. I know it's not the same as likes, but that right there is just so freaking amazing I can't tell you how good it feels to know that more than the reviewers have liked this. Thank you all so much, I want to bury you all in hugs and kisses, instead, I will just give you this with all the thanks and love in my heart.

I believe that unarmed truth and unconditional love will have the final word in reality.

Martin Luther King Jr.

A week ago I would have thrown something at her head, refused to get out of the car, and demanded she take me home immediately. A week ago, I would not have let her drive past the city limits. This is not a week ago, and it shows. I got out of the car under my own willpower, and stood next to her straightening my blouse carefully. "I haven't been home since I started dating Sam." I informed her quietly.

"Then it is about time to make a visit." She replied, placing a hand on my lower back to guide me into my parent's store. Better late than never. We walked in, and the silly bell atop the door rang. I jumped when I heard it. There once was a time I couldn't even hear it anymore, I was so used to it, and now I jump? I chuckled softly at myself, and Helena smiled when she saw me loosening up a bit.

"I'll be right with you in a minute." My mother called, her cheerful voice being the only thing I remembered about home with any enthusiasm.

"Don't worry." I called, steeling myself before walking to the back where mom was opening boxes, "I remember how to get around fairly well."

"Myka?" Her eyes widened, and she jumped up, wrapping me in a hug, "Honey you should have told us you were coming. Awww, you're so pale, and thin, you should really eat more. Come on, let's get you something to eat." And back to the mothering. I wonder sometimes if she knows anything else.

"I know I should have called. It was kind of a spur of the moment thing. And I really don't feel like eating, Helena would you like to eat something?" It was sort of like an introduction. It took mom's eyes off of me for a moment so it couldn't have been all bad.

"Helena is it? You wouldn't be that bright student Myka was talking about all those weeks ago would you?" Mom sized her up, grasping Helena's upper arms like she was checking her one last time before sending her off to school. It was a look I knew well after eighteen years of it. Perfection was not just an issue with my dad.

"Depends on what she was saying." Helena quirked an eyebrow, and I realized just how easily this could be mistaken for me introducing a date to my parents. Especially if...

"Um, so is Tracy home? I know it's getting to be about time for that." Please say no, please say no. I do not need to cross that minefield today.

"I'm sure Myka had nothing but positive things to say about you. She was positively gushing about how nice it was to have such a brilliant woman in her classroom. You really changed my girl. I'm glad you two have gotten the chance to become friends." Mom totally ignored me, per usual. She was almost more eager to impress my friends than I was.

"Well Mrs. Bering, your daughter is an excellent teacher. She will surely be missed by her students this year."

"Oh none of that, I won't have you call me that. My name is Jeanie." Mom flapped her hand and turned around to lead us up to the apartment on top of the store, "Now what was this about Myka being missed?"

I glared at Helena for bringing up the troubling things so quickly and replied first, "I'm not going to work at Colorado State next year mom."

"So you mean you were fired." My heart sank, not even a hello, and there was my father with an expression of innocent disappointment. As if it's his right to think me a failure.

"Something like that dad." I rubbed my neck.

This is going to be a long day. The moment my parents were distracted, bickering over my father's callous approach, Helena touched my back gently, and murmured in my ear, "Remember why we're here. Look closely Myka." Of course, because defending myself against my parents wasn't enough, I had to figure out what my 'truth' is at the same time.

Helena's POV

"Warren. Enough." Myka's mother rested her hand on his arm, and made us all sit down before she left for the kitchen.

"Well then, since your job is no longer an issue, are you going to apply to some Ivy League like I told you? Or are you going to run off with another lay-about like that other fellow.. Whatever his name is."

"His name was Sam." Myka rubbed her temples, "And no, I don't really plan on going after someone romantically dad. As for Ivy League, well I'll consider it." My heart ached for her, so this is why she cringed every time someone mentioned her applying to the more prestigious schools. My Myka was more than qualified, but if this was how her father urged her to go after something, I could see why she refused.

"You'll consider it." He leaned back and folded his arms, the very picture of passive aggressive behavior, "Yeah just like you considered Law school, and Med school, you'll consider it until the cows come home, and then drop it like another one of your toys. When are you going to grow up Myka?"

I bit the inside of my cheek to keep from lashing out at him, and turned my gaze to Myka. Firey even after Peter had died, it was uncomfortable to see her so cowed. This is why she couldn't handle loss, or pain. Because this man had tried to groom it out of her, conditioning her like a prized pet. Myka's retort was stalled by yet another arrival. I assume her sister, considering their similar looks.

Tracy had the soft curls but she kept them short and manageable, unlike Myka who allowed them to be a wild mane of bouncing locks. Her face was thinner, like her mother's, and she had the look of someone always trying to get ahead. Tracy's body wasn't very much like her sister's either, all jutting bones, and spindly limbs even with the extra fat added by the baby. She hadn't the definition that Myka's extra weight provided, and personally, I preferred the original to this pompous copy. Myka's body stiffened as I continued my examination.

"Myka, you're home!" She squealed, bouncing over to hug her sister awkwardly. Never giving Myka a chance to stand, it was more like Tracy put her older sister into an affectionate headlock.

"Hey Tracy!" Myka exclaimed, sounding almost pained by her sister's presence. "I didn't think I would get to see you, how's the baby?" Tracy leaned back with a smug smile, joyously releasing her sister now that she was firmly ensconced in the center of attention and started a very long lecture about how you had to eat just right, and do certain kinds of exercise, and how terribly lucky she was to not get morning sickness. I wanted to scream, and Myka it seemed, wanted the same.

It was hours of this. Warren would say something nasty, Jeanie would scold him and go get something more for us to eat, and Tracy would draw all eyes back to herself with some sort of anecdote about how she had overcome that very problem that Warren had with Myka. It was no wonder she was so quiet, and held back about everything. She never had the chance to speak, let alone gain some confidence in herself. And yet, as I watched Myka grow more and more uncomfortable, I hoped just a tiny bit that she would snap, let it out, and finally accept things.

After yet another story as to why Tracy was the preferred child, Myka jumped to her feet declaring, "I have to go to the bathroom." I smiled and followed her closely, ignoring any thoughts about the first time we were in a restroom together. "I don't get it Helena." Myka exclaimed once we were out of earshot, "What is this big truth that everyone is trying to make me see?"

I sighed, and put a finger to her lips before leading her further down the hallway, "Myka darling, the big truth we are trying to get you to see, is that they don't matter. Who you are, is very different from what people want, and choose to see. Your father out there is a judgemental bigot who only sees the daughter who took away his chance at having a son. Your mother sees a struggling young woman who cannot take care of herself, or live on her own. And I highly doubt your sister even knows you exist."

"How is this supposed to make me feel better?"

"It's not Myka. This is who you are forcing yourself to fit in with. You are forcing yourself into this role made up by your family when you were a child. The woman I say in that living room is not the woman I fell in love with, and it's not the Myka I know. Now is the time to decide who, and what you want to be. Pick your truth and go with it Myka." I pleaded, gripping her arms too tight. I needed to know that this was getting through to her. She stared at me, her mind far away and I couldn't help myself. I cupped her cheek, running my thumb over the soft skin. This was the closest Myka had allowed me since before she left on that damned plane.

Myka caught my hand and mumbled, "We should go back." I stopped the gesture and turned my back to her like it was nothing, and returned to sit at the couch with her family. She joined me soon thereafter, ignoring Tracy's suspicious looks. The silence of our return was enough to make me wonder what they had talked about in our absence, and it kept both Myka and I squirming slightly in our seats.

Finally, Jeanie stood once more and asked, "Myka, are you and Helena going to stay for dinner?"

I saw Myka was lost in thought again and bit my lip, "I'm sorry Mrs. Bering, I'm afraid I have somewhere to be tonight. Perhaps Myka and I can come again sometime and sample some more of your delicious cooking."

"Mom, I'm gay." Myka butted in. Tracy's jaw dropped, and her parents blinked, I doubt I looked any less comical in my shock. "Dad, I got fired because my best friend got shot in the city of Atlantis and died, and I couldn't handle it. Helena is the only reason I'm still any semblance of sane, and Ivy League wishes they could hire me. Personally I'm not sure they've got high enough standards." She stood up, and left the room.

Myka's POV

Oh my God. The relief of just spitting out everything that had been bothering me was pure joy. I didn't say a single one of the nasty things I had thought during that torture session. When Helena finally came out with a pink blush and sat into the driver's seat, it all sort of crashed down on me. "I really said all of that… Didn't I?" I mumbled.

"That you did darling." Helena started to giggle, and I had to join her. They had all been so shocked, and stupefied to find out about all the silly things that my friends took for granted about me. "I don't think you could have surprised them more if you tried." Helena looked at me with adoration, "What brought that on Myka?" Her hand rested on my cheek for the second time today, and again I refused to shun the comfort. I leaned into her palm.

"I picked the truth I was comfortable with. The one I wanted to live with." I sighed, throwing all the shit out the window. It was a scary concept, starting from scratch, but I had Helena, and Claudia and the others. Even if things had changed a little.

"Myka…" Helena paused, "Darling I am trying so hard to understand what you want. I'll do anything for you, but I just need to know what it is."

I kissed her palm gently, and replied, "Take me home Helena."

A/N: Part Three will be on it's way tomorrow. Peace out peeps. Longer thank you note + tons of hopeless babbling in store for you all. Enjoy.


	26. Epiphany? (Final)

A/N: Let me boil this down to the bare bones so you don't start throwing things. Those of you who have reviewed, those who have read, those who just kind of skimmed this. THANK YOU. I never expected to get anywhere near this much written, or this much support for it, and while some bits were bumpy, and others outright outrageous, you stuck with me, and I will not even pretend to have strong enough words to thank you for it. This is the final chapter.. I'm gonna miss you all. Please, if any of you have other stories you want to see, or ideas that you think are cool, feel free to share. I am all ears.

Helena was silent on the way home, her gaze glued to the highway. I'm not sure if it was a relief to sit in silence again, or if I just wanted her to speak her mind already, but I never interrupted her thoughts. She had given me the same courtesy on enough occasions that I could withstand some waiting. Some waiting, however, became a lot of waiting. The moment I entered the house with Helena reluctantly tailing me, I was accosted by none other than a frantic Claudia. "Mykes, I have no idea what you've been up to, but the phone has been ringing constantly since you left. I'm afraid to answer it, the last couple of messages sounded pretty urgent."

All day? "Well do you know-" I was interrupted by the phone going at it again. Damn, talk about timing.

I walked past the cringing Claudia and picked up the already screaming phone. "Hello? Hello, is this the Bering residence?"

I moved the receiver further from my ear and replied, "Yes, this is Myka Bering, may I ask who is calling?"

"Ahh, finally." They sighed, "Ma'am, my name is Bennedict Valda with The Regent, you know the newspaper? I was wondering if I could schedule an exclusive interview with you about your recent travels in Greece, particularly your astounding discovery underneath the ruins of Knossos."

I gaped at the phone, and Claudia's eyes were ready to pop out of her skull, "I'm sorry, I do not understand, where did you get your information from?" Be calm, figure this out. Maybe he's just fishing.

"Professor Arthur Neilson of course, he accompanied you, did he not? He claimed that you came to him with a theory, and together you two discovered an ancient society, and some kind of great secret that they had been protecting for millennia. He also said during the press conference that it was for you to reveal what exactly had happened." He talked fast, and his nasal voice fell upon deaf ears.

I got full credit. He gave me full credit, and the chance to reveal this in my own time. "I-I, um, I'm sorry," I took a deep breath, "Um, if you don't mind Mr. Valda, I will call you back with a time for that interview."

"Yes ma'am, here's my number, feel free to call me at any time, night or day." He replied in a defeated tone. I jotted down the number, and by the time I finished he had hung up.

"Did you hear that?" I turned to look at Claudia and Helena, "Arthur, h-he gave me full credit for the find, I get to do the reveal… I mean, oh my god." I put a hand to my head. This is really happening, "Wh-why would he do this? I mean, it was his books, his money.. Mostly, this was supposed to put him in the big easy chair for the rest of his life. This is the kind of thing that makes or breaks you and we totally made it, why would he do this? Helena, I think I'm going to hyperventilate."

Helena laughed, catching me as my knees gave out, "Darling, you should calm down, or hyperventilation will be the least of your troubles. Perhaps our Doctor is more of a softie than we thought."

I kissed her cheek, "I need to call him, thank him, and then I have some work to do." I grinned, things were looking up. "Hey Claud, you think you can find some pictures or something? I don't want to have people calling me a loony for saying I found Atlantis."

"Sure thing Mykes." She darted off to the dining room, where nothing changed drastically in the space of a few hours. This all is definitely going to take more than just a day to figure out. I grabbed the phone and dialed Arthur up, my mind stretching to the new task. All the schedules, things I needed to organize, people I would have to talk to, it felt like home.

Helena released her hold on my waist, and left for the other room, "I'll be here if you need me."

I nodded, and was going to tell her that she didn't have to stay, I mean really, I'm going to be quite busy, but then Artie answered the phone and all was forgotten. "Artie, I have got to say, you are an admirable man."

The rest of the day was filled with phone calls. I'm pretty sure my bill is going to be outrageous these next couple of months. I flopped into bed around eleven and tried to figure out what I had left to do. I needed to call that reporter. A conference with the school board since I was still in their employ at the time. Heh, they were going to be pissed that this happened right under their nose.

Hmm, what else? A press conference afterwards, I needed a guest list for that, Claudia has my calendar, and she'll be at class all day tomorrow. I should just get up early for that one. I'll need time tables, and a speech, and something to wear. Ugh, I can barely keep my eyes open.

"Myka!" Claudia shook my shoulder, jerking me awake. "Dude, you said I had to wake you at six, well, it's six so get up. And really, you gotta stop sleeping at the desk, it's killer on the neck."

I ran a hand through my hair, moaning unhappily. Mornings of any kind were an uncomfortable transition into awake, but the rude awakening and my back all cranked out of shape made this morning downright painful. I stretched, wincing at the bone jarring cracks echoing from my spine, and followed Claudia into the kitchen. "Hey, I need a couple things from you, before you go to class. Got a minute?"

She mumbled something unintelligible and grabbed a pair of mugs for coffee, "Only if you fund the next trip to Leena's. I need some sweet libations, and no offense, this stuff sucks." Claud shuddered as she took a sip.

"Mmm, That's because you can't handle it black." I wrapped my hands around the warm mug. "I think we can arrange something like that. Just let me grab my notes." I left them on the entryway table right next to the phone which I had been forced to set so that all my calls went straight to voicemail. It wouldn't do to spend all night telling reporters, and conspiracy theorists, and the lot that I was too tired to talk.

I snagged the small notepad, and turned to go back to the kitchen when a soft sound came from the couch. I padded over silently, wondering who could possibly be sleeping on my couch when I saw a mane of raven hair. Oh Helena. Setting down the mug, and notepad, I perched on the edge of the couch, rubbing her back gently. How many times had she done this?

"What time is it?" Helena grumbled, stretching out like a cat before settling back into her place, curled up on her side. If I had ever thought Helena couldn't get more attractive, I was wrong.

"Too early to be awake." I kissed her head, "Hey Claud, you go on to Leena's without me, there's money in my wallet for that coffee run. I'll deal with that other stuff later."

"Okay." Claudia called from the kitchen, suddenly sounding far more chipper.

"Are we going somewhere love?" Helena rolled over, looking at me through bleary eyes. I half expected her to rub the sleep away like a child.

"Just upstairs. You don't have to sleep on the couch Helena." I brushed her hair back, and helped her to her feet. One arm wrapped about her waist, we made our way up to my room, where Helena collapsed onto the bed in an undignified heap. I laughed and slid next to her, "I'm sorry honey."

Helena groped blindly for me, refusing to open her eyes at all, and when she finally found my stomach, pulled me close and wrapped herself around me like a giant teddy bear. "For what darling?" She sighed, sounding half-asleep already.

"Leaving you alone yesterday, making you sleep on the couch, waking you up… All of it." I ran my hand carefully through her hair, but there were barely any tangles. I swear, she uses unicorn tears or something.

"There is nothing to apologize for." She forced her eyes open, and sat up next to me in an attempt to stay awake I'm sure. "Darling, I am so glad this worked out the way it did. Arthur has been magnificent, and I am positive you shall be too famous to even think straight." Helena smirked, leaving her arms wrapped around me, she ended up with her chin on my shoulder.

"You and I both know it would take more than fame to turn my head." I rolled my eyes. I had missed this, just, talking to her. Being with her, it was so wonderful. Absence makes the heart grow fonder, and this was no different.

"Mmm, I do know darling." She nuzzled into my hair, inhaling deeply, "I missed you love." It wasn't really a big thing to say, I had just thought the same thing, but… My heart wrenched to hear her say it aloud. I wanted to cry. I had removed myself from this, had forced her out of my life so that pity and rage could move into her place.

"I am so sorry Helena." I whispered brokenly, "I never should have done that."

She pulled away from me to look at me seriously, and I ached for her touch. "Love, you did nothing wrong. You were hurting, we all were. I could never grudge you that time to yourself. I understand." She cupped my cheek, wiping away the single tear resting there, and my lips trembled. She truly did, knew everything I was feeling.

"He's gone." I sobbed, wrapping my arms around her, "He's never coming back." I spit the words out, never to let them enter again. Helena hugged me to her, rocking me slowly, her own tears dripping onto my arm as a soaked patch grew on her shirt.

"I'm here darling, I know. He's happy love, Saint Peter himself could not reject our Pete." Helena kissed my head, her voice choked with tears.

I let out a watery chuckle, he would want us to laugh. Everything Pete ever did was try to make people happy, and he still managed it. "No one could…" The tears slowed, soon I was just basking in the warmth of Helena's arms. How many times had I tried to do that for myself? Just admit it and let it go? Always alone, in the dark of the night I had let out the tears, the sobbing wails of despair. Peter was the only stable thing I had known for so long, and he collapsed like a leaf. I didn't even know what he had said last. It was probably something stupid. Every time I tried to remember, all I could see was that stupid smile. Pete always said he was happy enough for the two of us, and I had depended on that until the end, and each moment was like a knife in the heart. Until now.

I couldn't say it, express how grateful I was that she had been here for me. I had fought it so much, hated it so much. But I had to try anyways. I pressed my face tighter to her neck and kissed her softly, "Thank you."

Helena gasped, resting her hand on my neck, "Of course darling. Anything you need, I will be here for you."

"I know. You always were, the only one who stayed no matter what…" My voice trailed off as I realized just how true it was. Helena had stayed with me when family left, and Claudia had as well. Both of them had been better to me than anyone else, and I had treated them like shit. "Oh my God I am such an idiot."

"Myka." Helena chided, doing her best to keep up with my shifting moods, "Stop this, stop beating yourself up, and blaming yourself for all of this. You are forgiven for every slight, imagined or real against me." She forced me to look her in the eye, and all I saw was compassion and love, "I love you darling, nothing you do can change that, only make it stronger."

The unconditional love she had offered so often made itself known. There was no guilt or shame, only the knowledge that this woman would trade anything for me, and I for her. To speak in a moment so pure would have been blasphemy. I had studied the written word my entire life, and not a single metaphor, phrase, or cliched act could have prepared me for the utter helplessness. How could one act in a situation such as this, truly act when all you can think of is how nice it is to bask in the warm glow. I should speak, should do something. I've been quiet for too long. Helena grew worried, I could see it in her eyes. So I did what I should have done when she first came back to me. I kissed her.

Oh the release, her hands on my cheek and back, her beautiful hair slinking through my fingers. I was home again in Helena's arms. I don't know how many times we separated to breath, our lungs burning as we pressed our lips together far too soon to suppress the ache. There was no rush, no need to race on to the finish, we belonged together forever, and nothing would get between us again. Neither death, nor the inconsistencies of life.

It was not a sudden change, but a subtle shift as Helena pulled my leg over her hip, and a shared moan swallowed by hungry lips. Her fingers traced my stomach, and a shiver ran down my spine. Once more, we belonged. We parted, panting, and in silent accord pulled away the offensive garments separating us. They fell away like broken obstacles, and something in my heart was set right to see my love, my Helena, drawing lines across my stomach only she could see with a worshiping expression.

"You are so beautiful." I murmured, caressing her shoulders. Sitting back even more I looked at her, truly looked. Her shining face was the same one that had drawn me when we first met. Fathomless eyes, and a mouth that would rather smirk than smile. What a wonderful smile. The artful curve of her neck spreading down into graceful collarbones. I followed the trail of my eyes with fingers, ignoring the soft sounds Helena made.

I paused. Her shoulders were pale and perfect. She saw the tears welling in my eyes and leaned up to kiss my cheek. "Mark or none, I am yours in every way. I do not love you less because it faded."

I cupped the back of her head and hid my face in her neck. I could cry, but I wasn't ready to let her see me do it. Through a veil of salt water I bit softly at her neck, remembering the exact point where I had broken the skin before. It seems stupid, but that silly thing had felt like a symbol, a mark of our relationship, and pride at what we were. The loss, while not physical was still painful.

Helena sighed, and rolled us over. I laid back serenely, and watched her eyes track a tear. She kissed it away and murmured, "You are not to cry of sadness any longer." I stared disbelieving at this confident woman, but pessimism soon shifted to hope as Helena removed my bra, and kissed every inch of my breasts. "You dare call me beautiful with all of this set before me..." I blushed softly, and Helena kissed my cheek, "Nothing can compare to you." I flushed harder, the pink tinge spread down my neck and Helena's lips followed it until her teeth grazed my shoulder, sending a shiver down my spine, and driving a moan from my lips.

Her touch was a flame, and I was drawn to it like the most gullible of moths. I didn't want anything more than to feel her skin on mine for the rest of eternity, and I had no idea why I had ever stalled this. Her hands pushed me down, pressing me to the bed as she pulled away to breath. The separation was painful, so I leaned up as best I could, trailing kisses up her neck.

"Darling." Helena moaned, rubbing my thigh as she took shallow breaths near my ear, "Darling, I want you very much, but I need to know if you are ready for this." Helena turned her head, and I caught her lips in a kiss that could only build, growing in both heat and passion until we broke for air once more.

"I've never been more ready for something in my life."

"I love you." She kissed me again, bringing me closer. Her lips traveled down, and I whispered my love again and again until I became too desperate, my words dying out just to be replaced with wanton whimpers. Helena explored me with a deeper love and devotion than our frantic fumbling had ever conveyed. She made me come again and again, making each moment last a lifetime.

I clung to her, kissing her, wrapping myself tighter around her familiar body, and the fingers deep inside me. Perfection is the only word I could think as I vocalized every emotion she instilled in me. Her eyes widened when I rolled us over, determined to make her know the same love. Her body was hypnotic as it writhed under me, her head fell back as her beautiful eyes did their best to remain open. Helena's fingers slid across my shoulders and back as her wet digits tried to find purchase.

I couldn't tell how long we went on, forcing our eyes open as we attempted to fit a lifetime of love, and an eternity of depth into one night, but it became too much. Eyes fell shut, and sleep stole us away to a sweeter world where history passed in the space of an hour, and eternity was in a grain of sand.

Helena's lips were the only thing that could pull me away from the sweet dreams. "Darling, it is time to awaken. You have your meetings to set up still."

"Mff…" I stretched out as far as my stiff body would allow, feeling on the very edge of cramps. It was still a fantastic feeling, "I don't want to, come back to bed." I grumbled.

A melodious chuckle warmed my heart, and the smell of coffee filled my nose, "Myka, it's well past noon, the bed can wait a few hours while we act like proper adults." Past noon?

I leapt to my feet, wide awake, and scrambled through my dresser looking for my glasses. "Why didn't you wake me earlier? I still have that meeting to set up, and I need to talk to the reporter, what's his name? Valda something, and there's a press conference, and I need to get the permits to excavate the site, and then we need a team of archeologists to do the dig, and-"

"Myka!" Helena interrupted me, "Your glasses are right here, and you aren't doing any phone calls until you eat something."

"No time." I snagged the glasses, and kissed her cheek before clattering down the steps. I had to strike while the iron was hot. Thank you Artie, if I play my cards right, Helena and I will never have to work again unless we want to. I entered the kitchen, searching frantically for the wireless when it started ringing wildly. "Bering residence, Myka Bering, how may I direct your call?"

"This is Irene Fredricks. Ms Bering, I have a proposition for you."

Okay, I know I took for stinking ever, I am sooo sorry, but here is the end. I am so grateful for all of you, your support, and the fantastic journey this has been.

*Fin*


End file.
